Missing Piece
by marieXcullen
Summary: Edward left Bella alone and broken. Rosalie left Emmett for Edward. Bella and Emmett help heal each other, but what happens when the Cullens return? Will Edward and Rosalie want their old mates back?
1. Chapter 1: M

_CHAPTER 1: _

**Bella P.O.V**

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. After tossing and turning countless time, I drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep. I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Ever since Edward left, I've been struggling to get sleep.

I could never get him off my mind. Every time I dream about him, I begged him to stay. But just like always, he turned his back on me and walked away, leaving me in the woods broken, cold and alone.

Unlike every other dream, this one was different. I didn't scream and cry for Edward to stay. Instead, I was begging for Emmet to come back. For the first time since Edward left, I wasn't hurting or broken; I was just empty and hollow.

For the very first time, I didn't want Edward back, I just wanted Emmet here to hold me and make me feel whole again.

I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I guess I had always felt something for Emmett, but I ignored it and pushed it away. Do I like Emmett as anything more than a brother? No, that's not possible. I love Edward…right?

If I was being honest with myself, which I think I am, Emmett is pretty funny, and handsome, and intelligent (even if he doesn't let it show) and he's an amazing guy.

"Don't be stupid Bella." the little voice in my head told me. "Why would Emmett come back for you when he has Rosalie? "Even if he was interested in you, he has a mate!"

I was still deep in thought when I heard my window squeak open and felt a draft of cold air. I pushed my blanket aside and walked over to the window. I slowly looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness.

I quickly slammed my window shut and locked it. Of all the days that Charlie spends the night at Billy's, he picks tonight. Great!

I might as well go take a hot shower since I'm up. I made my way towards the door but froze in fear when I saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. The dark figure took a few steps towards me, and then stopped.

I began to slowly back away, but the figure moved closer and closer until my back was up against the wall.

A low whimper escaped my mouth. Just as I was about to scream for help, the figure in front of me let out an agonized growl and punched the wall, barely missing my face by two inches.

This time a loud whimper escaped my lips. Why couldn't this person just kill me and get it over with already. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. Right as I opened my mouth again, I left two strong and cold arms wrap around me.

Was this person going to rape me? God, I hope not. Before I could fully comprehend my situation, I was in my bed and the dark figure was pulling the curtains over the windows, blocking out the moonlight. My room was now completely dark. I couldn't see anything. My heart was racing and breathing was ragged.

I was about to race out the door and down the stairs, when I heard it close and lock. Shit, now I was trapped. Maybe if I pretend to be dead they'll leave me alone. Yeah right. Think Bella, think! I am so screwed. The room was quiet and the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat, my breathing and the stranger's breathing.

I felt the bed dip beside me. The person pulled me to the middle of the bed and pressed me against the bed so I was lying down.

The person shifted so that they were right on top of me. Oh god he was going to rape me. I could feel his cool minty yet husky breath on my neck; it gave me shivers. The stranger let out another agonized growl and pressed his face into the crook of my neck. He shifted so that his face was on my chest. I froze. Now I was really scared.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2:_

A/N: You guys are freaking awesome! Thanks NenaaTH, immiD, kaylamarie2012, Untamedfan01.

DISCLAIMER: Yes I own Twilight! Ok I lied I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own twilight… but Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper own me

Aside from our breathing, the room was silent until he started mumbling into my chest. He kept mumbling but I couldn't understand a single word.

"I-I . . . I can't understand you." I stuttered.

He sighed deeply and said, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

I sighed in relief when I realized I was in no danger. It was just Emmett, not some burglar or some psychotic serial killer. Wait, what was Emmett doing here in my room?

"Emmet, you scared the living hell out of me." I said panting in relief.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said. He turned on my bedside lamp and looked me in the eyes. He looked so sad. I've never seen Emmett this way. He was _always_ happy, no matter what. Something really bad must have happened.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked. "What's wrong?" he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I wonder what could have happened for him to be like this.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Who's gone?" Oh crap, did something happen to Alice, Esme or Rosalie?

"Rose." He said in a sad voice.

"I don't understand." What was he trying to say? "Where did Rosalie go?"

"She left me, Bella." He said softly. "She asked me for a divorce and left me; she packed her bags and left."

"Emmett, I am so sorry." Poor guy, he must be devastated. Why would Rosalie leave him?

"She came back a few months ago, with Edward as her mate." He said with his eyes glazed over.

"Sh-she's with Edward?" I stuttered. Is that why Edward left me? Is that why he wouldn't give me an explanation?

"Yeah." He looked so heartbroken. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." I didn't know how to feel about this. "Is that why he left me?"

"I think so." Emmett said holding me tighter.

". . . I-I."I hated Edward now more than ever. It's one thing for him to hurt me, but why hurt Emmett in the process? How could Rosalie do that to Emmett?

"Do you mind if I hang out here for a couple of days? I really don't feel like seeing them right now." He asked

"Sure Em, you can crash here for as long as you like. We'll get through this together." I said hugging him tighter.

"Thanks Bella." He said kissing my hair softly.

"Sure thing, Em." I whispered

I closed my eyes and slowly gave in to drowsiness. Right before sleep took me under, I could swear I heard Emmett say, "Sleep beautiful. I love you."

* * *

  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short but something came up. You can bribe me with reviews, I don't mind I swear


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A/N: So I lied cuz I didn't update yesterday…sorry **

**Emmett's P.O.V**

"Sleep beautiful. I love you." I can't believe I'm here lying in Bella's bed; holding her in my arms. God only knows how long I've been in love with her. I'm going to tell her, first thing tomorrow morning. No, I can't. She's way too hurt about Edward. Even if she wasn't, she only sees me as a brother and a friend, not a mate or a lover.

I sighed and held her closer to my chest. Shit, I'm going to have to re-enroll myself at Forks High. Maybe I shouldn't bother, there are only a few weeks left of school anyways. Oh what the hell, I'll do it.

How the hell am I supposed to tell Bella that I'm in love with her when she's been hurt so badly by my own brother. Maybe I should just there for her as a friend and a brother. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"Hmmm. . . Edward." Is she dreaming about _Edward_? Maybe she still loves him. "Hmmm, I don't need you Edward. I have Emmett now, I love him. He's funny, sweet and very handsome." Holy shit. I can't believe she just said that about me. Maybe I do have a chance with her. Okay Emmett, let's not get our hopes up.

I can't tell her yet. I don't want her to think I'm using her as a rebound for Rosalie. I looked down at her and she was blushing in her sleep. Now I understand why Edward loved to watch her sleep. How could he hurt this innocent girl? How could he leave an angel such as Bella unprotected? It doesn't matter anymore; his loss is my gain and I'll be damned if he hurts her again.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I hadn't heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen before answering.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey Emmett. What you up to?" she asked. Something was wrong; Alice sounded way too excited to really care about what I was doing.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked. Whatever she was so happy about would not be good news for me.

"Nothing, I just want to know what you're up to." She said, sounding as if she would burst out of happiness.

"I'm with Bella. Since you have nothing important to say, I'm going to go ahead and hang up now." I set the bait and let her take it. It was so easy to trick Alice.

"Okay fine, you right. I have really big news for you." Oh this should be good.

"Well, let's hear it." Now I was scared. I held an unneeded breath while I waited for her to drop the news.

"Esme really misses our house in Forks, and she wants to see Bella again." She said in a rush.

"Okay, I don't get where you're going with this." She was really starting to confuse me.

"So. . . . The whole family is going back to Forks!" I think I almost fainted when she told me the ''good news.'' Oh my god! Why the hell would that be good news. If the family is coming, that would mean Edward and Rosalie are also coming back. Shit.

"Alice, is the _whole _family coming?" I was now praying to god that Rose and Edward wouldn't be back.

"Emmett I know you don't want to see Rosalie or Edward, but it will all be worth it in the end. I promise."

"I could care less about Rosalie. It's Edward I'm worried about. What if he wants Bella back? What if he hurts her again, Alice. What if Bella wants him back? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I love her so much but I can't tell her." I slowly got up from the bed and made my way to the window. I pushed apart the curtains and opened the window to go out on the roof.

"Emmett, I had a vision. Things won't go to well at first, but I promise you that everything will get better for both you and Bella. You will both be happy with what happens if you tell her how you feel." Alice said. I have no choice but to trust her. I would never bet against Alice; not in a lifetime.

"Ok Alice, I'll take your word for it. I'll tell Bella in the morning."I said. "I'll tell her how I feel, then I'll tell her you guys are coming back." I knew that Bella would be happy to see the family again.

"You will thank me for this one day Emmett." She said sounding smug.

"Whatever Alice. I'm going to get back to Bella's room before she wakes up. Call me when you guys arrive and I'll meet you at the house." I said. "Tell Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper I said 'what's up'. Tell Rose and Edward that we have to talk when they get here."

"Alright Emmett. I'll see you soon." She said happily. "And by the way, Bella woke up and she's looking for you."

"Bye Alice." I murmured.

"See ya!" Click. She hung up and I went back into Bella's room. Her bed was empty and her door was open. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 5:35 a.m. I walked out and went downstairs to find Bella curled up on the couch, watching tv. She looked so cute sitting in front of the tv in her purple boy shorts and pink beater.

I quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped and spun around screaming at the top of her lungs. I brought my hand up to her mouth to stop her from screaming. When she saw that it was just me she stopped screaming. Her breath was loud and ragged. I couldn't help myself when I busted out laughing. It's so funny how frightened humans get.

Bella's P.O.V

When I woke up it was 5:30 in the morning and Emmett was gone. Great now I'm all alone again. I want downstairs and turned on the tv. I wonder if Emmett will come back later. My heart fluttered at the thought of his name and I could feel myself blushing. I curled up on the couch and watched 'Burn Notice'.

I was caught off guard when I felt something cold wrap around my waist. I spun around and shrieked, only to realize that it was Emmett. He covered my mouth and began to laugh uncontrollably. Stupid vampire.

I glared at him and pulled away from his arms. He kept laughing took a seat next to me on the couch. Wow he had such a pretty mouth. His pink lips were so sexy kissable. My lips were practically begging to feel his lips. After a few minutes I noticed that he had stopped laughing and I was still staring at his lips.

I quickly blushed and looked away. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I blushed again but I buried my face in his chest to hide it. This felt so right; being in his arms. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for us to be naked and pressed against each other.

My heart was now beating wildly and out of control. Geez Bella, get a hold of yourself. Was it hot in here or was it just me. I better calm down before he smells my arousal. I felt Emmett stiffen and chuckle. Too late, he could already smell it. Great, now he knew just how turned on I was.

"Bella. ." Emmett whispered. If I didn't know any better I would say his voice was full of lust; unfortunately I did know better, so I guess my imagination was just running wild.

"Yes". I answered almost seductively. I heard his breath hitch. Just that little sound almost sent me over the edge.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he said as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. My heart was out of control and I knew he could hear it. "I find you very. . . . . very attractive." My whole body limp as he wrapped his arms around me again. I felt waves of electrical shocks go through my body.

Emmett pulled away and caressed my check with the back of his hand. I looked up and his beautiful gold eyes held my gaze. I tried to look away but I was mesmerized. He smiled at me and stroked my jaw with his thumb continuously. I wanted to stay in this spot forever.

All too soon, he dropped his hands into his lap and looked down at the couch. He looked back up at me and winked. I blushed furiously and looked away. He reached into my lap and took my tiny hands into his big ones. he broke the silence first.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

"Uh. . . Um sure." I said sounding really nervous.

Emmett's P.O.V

"Well first of all, I meant it when I said I find you very attractive." I said smiling. She blushed a pretty shade of pink and smiled. That blush was so damn cute on her. "And second, I have deep feelings for you. Not just in the friendly way, but in the lover way.

"Oh. . ." she looked surprised.

"I know we were both recently in bad relationships, but I can assure you that I don't think of you as a rebound girl. My feelings for you are true. I could never really understand the connection I had to you up until a few days before we left." I honestly didn't know how she was taking this; her face was unreadable. "I really. . . . really like you Bella."

She stared at me in amazement for a while before she looked down at her hands, which I was still holding. I really hope I didn't screw this up. _Fuck_. She probably didn't feel the same way.

"Emmett, I. . . Um. . . I really like you too." She said, looking up at me from under her lashes. HOT. . . . DAMN!! Does she know how sexy it is when she does that? Shit. I could feel my pants getting tighter. I have to calm down before she looks down and notices my growing erection.

"Really?" I asked, just about ready start bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, I kinda. . .sorta figured it out back when I was with Edward, but I ignored it." She said smiling sheepishly. Speaking of Edward, I still haven't told her that my family is coming back to Forks. I smiled a huge smile and gave her hand a little squeeze. I'll tell her later. Not, I should just tell her now, and get it over with.

"Bella?" I said nervously.

"Yeah Em." She replied with a smile.

"Alice and the whole family are coming back to Forks. They all missed you so much; especially Esme and Alice." Her face brightened at the mention of Alice and Esme. "I got a call from Alice this morning right before you woke up, telling me that she had a vision of them coming back." I could see a small smile playing on her lips.

I pulled her close to me and put my face at the crook of her neck. Her breathing picked up a little. I smiled and ran my lips along the side of her jaw. I pushed her back against the couch and pressed my mouth to her soft, warm lips. I could feel electrical currents running throughout my whole body.

She kissed me back and fisted her tiny hands in my hair. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. My tongue was exploring her mouth and I swear I was in heaven. I pressed her closer into me as our tongues battled for dominance.

My hands were rubbing her back in small circular motions. She lightly tugged on my hair and I moaned into her mouth as I almost came undone. She giggled and pulled away for air. My lips moved down to her throat and began kissing. I slowly moved my lips to the side of her neck and bit her. (A/N: he's not biting her or drinking her blood…lol…just giving her a hicky A.K.A "love mark").

She groaned and I chuckled. She giggled and looked up at me with a flushed face and lust clear in her big brown eyes. Just then, I heard the sound of the police cruiser a few blocks away. I reluctantly pulled away from her and she pouted. She was so damn adorable.

"Bella, your dad is almost here." I said

"I'll go grab some blankets and a few pillows to make it look like you slept down here." She said, biting her lip. Oh My God, she will be the death of me; the way she bites on her lip. . . Hmmm. She ran up the stairs and I followed. Her butt looked so cute in those little boy shorts.

We ran back downstairs and made my "bed". she turned off the tv and went back upstairs and put on her jeans while I stuck two pop tarts in the toaster for her. I went back to the living room and lied down on the couch and pretended to sleep. Bella walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pop tarts, just as Chief Swan pulled into the driveway.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it…let me know all about it


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: hey guys sorry I dint update yesterday like I promised.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters…..not yet..jk

CHAPTER 4

Bella's P.O.V

I heard Charlie pull into the driveway just as I bit into my pop tart. He walked in and I heard him put away his fishing gear. He came into the kitchen and greeted me, still oblivious to the "sleeping" Emmett in the living room.

"Hey Bells, you feeling alright." He asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Why do you ask." I replied also acting suspicious.

"No reason. You just look a lot happier this morning than you have in the last couple of months." He said with a smile. "I like seeing you happy for a change kiddo." Now he was blushing. He never did feel comfortable with sharing his feelings. It's nice that he's looking out for me.

"Thanks dad. I actually am a lot happier today." Now I just had to figure out how to tell him that Emmet spent the night when no one else was home. Well, here goes nothing. "Dad, you remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen, don't you?" boy, I sure love to beat around the bush.

"Yes, I do Bells." He was eyeing me suspiciously again. "He was a great man. What about him."

My heart was just about ready to jump out of my chest. "Well, he and his family are moving back to town. He and Esme really missed Forks." I said as I nervously nibbled on my pop tart.

"Uh that's great Bells. The hospital needs a good man like Dr. Cullen. You also get to see Alice again."

I could tell he was trying to avoid talking about Edward. Little did he know that I was completely over Edward. Know to tell him about Emmett. "Dad, do you remember Emmett Cullen?" I held my breath for a bit. "He's Alice and Edward's brother. He came here a couple of times with Alice."

"The really big one with the muscles?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah dad." For a second I really thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"What about him Bells?" he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Well, he stopped by yesterday and told me his family moved back. He kinda ended up spending the night, and I sorta told him he could crash here in the living room for a while." My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly breathe. "He's still asleep. . .on the couch."

"Oh. . ." Charlie tensed and looked over to the living room.

"He can stay though, right?" I said

"Uh yeah sure, but do his parents know he's here?" he asked, relaxing a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure they know."

"Alright, as long as his folks are okay with it he can stay here. I assume he's going to go back to school with you?" he said, taking a swig of his soda.

"Uh. . .Yes, I believe so." This conversation was going a lot better than I thought.

"Is there anything between you two that I should know about?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, in an attempt to embarrass me.

"Geez dad! He's been here for less than 24 hours and you already start assuming." My face was completely red and Charlie was chuckling to himself.

"That still doesn't answer the question." He stated.

"I don't know. I mean I like him, but I don't know if he's ready to go there yet." I'm sure I'd make him more than willing to go there. Well, as long as my mind is in the gutter; I wonder if I'll be able to sneak into the bathroom while he showers.

"I want you to be careful Bells." Charlie said with a concerned look. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll be careful dad. Emmett isn't anything like Edward." I said with a big grin. "I want you to be nice to him dad."

"Don't worry Bells I'll be great to your boyfriend as long as he doesn't hurt you." He said wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Can I go over to the Cullen's to welcome them back when they get here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. When are they coming back?" he said, swishing his soda around in the can.

"They should be here by tomorrow morning." I really couldn't wait to see Alice.

"That's great. I miss seeing Alice around the house." Poor Charlie, Alice had him dazzled and he didn't even know. He was like putty in her little hands.

"Yeah, it will be really nice to see her."

Charlie straightened up and nodded his head in the opposite direction. I turned around and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. Smiling at me. He is so damn handsome. Emmet walked up to me and gave me a nice and big hug. He held me tight and kissed my head softly. Either he was completely oblivious to Charlie who was watching us, or he just didn't really give a damn.

When he released me, he turned around and addressed Charlie. "Good morning Chief Swan." He said politely.

"Hello Emmett." Charlie said, looking a little amused. "How are you doing this morning son?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Emmett being polite was so funny. "Has Bella told you about my family moving back."

"Yes she has. I think it's great that you're all coming back." Getting up and throwing his can in the recycling bin.

"Well Bells, I'm going to leave you two to catch up. I'm going to go get dressed for work." He said.

"Okay dad."

Emmet and I sat in the kitchen and talked. We talked about everything and we talked about nothing. He told me about his human life and I told him about my childhood. I told him about Charlie and Renee and he told me about Carlisle, Esme and his biological parents. Everything with Emmett felt so natural and comfortable.

Charlie came back downstairs and I headed up to take a shower. As I was leaving the table, Emmett hugged and gave me quick peck on the lips. I head Charlie coughing to cover his laughter, and my whole face went red.

Emmet's P.O.V

Charlie came back into the kitchen to grab his breakfast. I was surprised at how genuinely comfortable he felt around me, not to mention how he didn't worry too much about me being alone with Bella last night.

"I'm going to go shower really quick." Bella said, as she got up from the table. I got up and enveloped her into another hug and pecked her on the lips. Charlie was coughing behind us and Bella blushed and quickly ran up the stairs. I turned back around and sat in the chair directly in front of Charlie.

"Can I speak with you Chief Swan?" I asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Sure, and you can call me Charlie." He said

"I would like your permission to take Bella out Friday night." I said quickly. "I want to take her to dinner in Port Angeles." I was hoping that he would say yes. "Jasper and Alice were going and I thought it would be fun if we double dated."

"Alright, that would be fine. It's nice to see Bella happy again." He said grinning. "You better take good care of her, and you better not hurt her." He said in his fatherly authority.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Charlie." I said. "I am nothing like my brother. His loss was my gain and I'm not planning on ever hurting Bella." He got up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to work now. I'll see you and Bella this afternoon." He said and headed out the door. I'm glad I had Charlie's approval. At this rate I know he definitely likes me more than Edward. He never allowed Edward to call him Charlie.

Alice's P.O.V

I was making my way down the stairs when I got another vision.

**. . . :**_ Vision _**: . . .**

Emmet was standing at the head of the altar, dressed in a Black and White tuxedo, with a big goofy grin on his face. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. The music coming from the piano changed to Wagner's wedding March. Two beautiful little girls with curly brown hair and big dimples came walking down the aisle, tossing flower petals.

They both stopped at the head of the aisle, kissed Emmett on the cheek and went to stand by the bridesmaids. Yay! I was going to be a bridesmaid. Emmett straightened up and resumed smiling like an idiot. Bella came down the aisle, holding Charlie's arm and smiling to herself.

She was so beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful white strapless gown. Her hair was curly and pinned up. She looked like an angel. Charlie kissed her cheek , handed her off to Emmett and went to take his seat. Bella smiled at Emmett and turned to face the reverend. The reverend spoke. Shortly after, Bella and Emmett said their vows. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The reverend announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Emmett reached over and kissed Bella passionately. The crowd was hooting, hollering and whistling. Bella and Emmett reached over and scooped up the two little girls and made their way down to the reception. They shared their First danced and then each danced with their little girls.

Bella danced with Charlie and Carlisle. And Emmett danced with Esme and Renee. After dancing with the in-laws, Emmet and Bella went over to cut the cake. They shoved handfuls of cake into each other's faces and laughed. The wedding was beautiful. There were twinkling lights covering the gazebo where Emmett and Bella danced all night.

After many dances they said their goodbyes and made their way to the limo as guests were tossing rice at them. They kissed and got in the limo and drove off.

. . .: _Vision ends _:. . .

"Well then, what the heck are we waiting for?" Jasper said and I smiled widely. "Let's pack our shit and get the hell out of here. We're not going t keep Bella waiting now, are we?" Everyone looked shocked at the fact that Jasper wanted to go back to Forks and see Bella.

"So, I guess we're heading back to forks." Carlisle said, trying to hide his smile.

Esme smiled widely and said, "Yes. Yes we are."

"Come on people, we need to get a move on." I said. "Everyone needs to go pack. Esme, I need to have a small talk with you. . .Privately." I couldn't wait to tell her about the wedding I saw in my vision. I grabbed Esme's arm and ran out into the forest . I didn't stop until we crossed into Canada. I found a nice shady sat under a tree and sat us down .

Esme looked confused as to why we were in Canada. She just sat there and stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled and took her hands into mine. She still had a confused look on her face.

I smiled and began talking. "Esme, Bella and Emmett are getting married." Her eyes looked as if they would pop out of her sockets. "I had a vision. In that vision I saw two little girls who looked to be about 4 years old walk down the aisle throwing flower petals. Once they reached the head of the aisle, they kissed Emmett on the cheek and walked over to me and the other bridesmaids."

Esme was quiet for a very long time. She looked like she was deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of her face for a few minutes, before she snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen her smile.

A/N: So review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

**A/N: here is the next chapter…I've been getting complaints that there aren't any sex scenes in the story. I don't know how to write lemons, but I'll try to put one in this chapter.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Characters

Esme's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Alice was telling me. Emmett was going to marry Bella. This is wonderful; the best news a mother can get. I wonder when and where they'll do the wedding. Has Emmett proposed to her yet? Does he have a ring? Oh this is so exciting!

"Alice when is the wedding?" I asked brightly.

"I'm not sure. I think it's some time after Bella graduates." She said bouncing up and down.

This is wonderful. Now I really can't wait to go back to Forks and see Bella. I wonder how she's been holding up without us. I hope she can forgive us for leaving her in the first place.

"Esme?" Alice said.

"Yes dear."

"We can't tell the others. We have to try to control our thoughts around Edward. He and Rosalie will come around eventually, but for now, they don't need to know." She said sounding nervous.

"Alright dear." We better hurry up and pack everything.

"Let's head on home and start packing." Alice said.

"Should we let Bella know we're coming?" I asked, hoping that she would be just as happy to see us as we are to see her.

"No, it will be better if we surprise her, although I should call Emmett and tell him the news." Soon things would go back to normal and we would all be happy again.

Alice's P.O.V

It feels great to be back in Forks. We weren't supposed to be back till Monday, we just couldn't wait any longer. We had all the furniture back into its original place. Esme and I were setting up a room for Emmett and Bella. I couldn't wait to see her maybe I'll give her and Charlie a surprise visit this afternoon.

Time flies by so fast when all you can think of is your best friend's wedding. I wish her and Emmett would just speed things up already and set the wedding for a few days away, so that I could work my magic. By the time we finished up with Emmett's room, it was 7 pm. Time to go see my bff.

I got into my shiny black 2009 Lamborghini Spyder and headed down to Bella's. I pulled up right next to the police cruiser and hopped out of the car. I walked up the porch and rang the doorbell 3 times. I heard Bella's voice and her light footsteps. "I'll get it." She said.

As soon as she opened the door and saw me, Bella froze. "Oh my god, Alice!" she screamed and jumped into my arms. "You're not supposed to be back for two more days." I laughed and pulled her into a hug. She was now crying and I was dry sobbing with her. We stood on the porch hugging until I heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen.

"You are more than welcome to join us for dinner, Alice." Charlie called from the kitchen. I grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen. I ran up to Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"Charlie, I'm so happy to see you." I said enthusiastically.

"How are you Alice?" he asked

"I'm great. What about you?" I smiled at him and waved at Emmett, who gave me a big goofy grin.

"Excellent." He smiled back at me.

The rest of the night went on with him and Bella asking me about the family, and how things were going and why we decided to move back. I told them about how Carlisle and Esme were re-enrolling us at Forks High. Bella was so excited when I told her that Carlisle would dazzle Mrs. Cope into putting me in all her classes. Charlie just shook his head and laughed.

"I really missed you Belly-bear." I said to Bella.

"I missed you too Aly. You better never leave me like that again." She said smiling at me. Emmett laughed and winked at her. They were so cute!

"Well, it's getting kinda late, so I'm going to head home." I said, feeling a bit sad that I had to leave already. I gave Charlie a hug as he headed off for bed and Bella and Emmett walked me to my car.

"Jesus Alice! Where did you get the car?" Bella asked. She could be so naïve sometimes. "I hope you didn't steal it."

"You are so naïve young one. I bought it a while ago." I said, feeling a bit smug. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and hoped into my car. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow. I am taking you shopping , and you will not complain about it." I said.

"Okay, I will see you bright and early captain." She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh my god Bella! For once you aren't complaining about me taking you shopping." I was kinda shocked, and nothing ever shocked me.

"Alice, you can buy anything, even the mall, just as long as I get to spend the day with you. I really did miss you." She was so sweet. Hmmm, she said I can buy her anything. I should start by getting rid of that deathtrap she calls a car, and get her something actually worth driving. Now, all I have to do is make sure that that piece of crap never runs again. I'll have Rose take a look at it.

"Sure thing Bells. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9." I waved goodbye to both of them before I sped back home. As soon as I got home I turned on my laptop and started searching for Bella's potential car. I searched for hours until I found the perfect one. I wasn't sure if she would like it, but I knew for sure that she would look hot driving it.

Now all I had to do was figure out a way to kill Bella's truck and my plans would be flawless. I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to go find Jazz.

Bella's P.O.V

I was so happy to see Alice today, although I'm dreading having to see Edward and Rosalie. I'll have to face them sooner or later, so I'll just stop by the Cullen's place tomorrow after our shopping trip. I changed into my tank top and boy shorts and went to bed. I lied there until Emmett got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked over to the bed and scooped me up into his arms.

He lied down on top of me and shifted his weight to his elbows. He brought his lips to mine and licked my top lip. He gently pressed his cold lips to mine as I moaned in pleasure. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging to enter I mouth. I let him in and sucked on his tongue. He rolled us over so the I was on top. I gently tugged on his hair and bit his lip.

He moaned and I felt him harden beneath me. I couldn't help but feel a little smug. _I_ was doing this to him and he wanted it. I shifted and began to slowly grind my hips into his impossibly hard dick. He moaned again and bucked his hips into mine. The pleasure I received from that small gesture was unbelievable.

He moved his lips down to my neck to allow me to catch my breath. I pulled him closer to me and he flipped us over so that he was on top again. He left open mouth kisses all over my throat and licked the shell of my ear. I was on a high and I didn't want to come down.

My breath hitched when his hands slipped under my shirt and cupped my breasts. He moved his lips back up to mine and moaned into my mouth. I completely lost it when he pinched my nipples. Our tongues were now fighting for dominance and when it was clear that Emmett wouldn't give up, I gave in and let his tongue fully explore my mouth. Emmett sat up for a second and took his shirt off.

I was hypnotized at the sight of his body. He grinned and resumed kissing me. He sat up again and tore my shirt off. All that was left of my poor shirt was little scraps of fabric, but I couldn't care less. He stared at by bare chest before attacking my breast with mouth. He licked and bit the nipple of my left breast and massaged my right breast. The longer he moaned and massaged my breast, the wetter I got.

I could feel his dick, just about ready to jump out of his pants. His hands slid down to undo the zipper on my jeans. When he got my jeans off, he removed his pants and my white cotton panties right off.

Emmett's P.O.V

I tore off her white cotton panties and bit down on her nipple. She yelped but I covered her mouth with mine and continued exploring her mouth. I could smell her arousal and it was driving me insane. I wanted to taste her so bad. I ran my fingers along her warm, wet folds and she whimpered.

I massaged her clit with my thumb and she bucked into my hand. I rubbed her clit in a circular motion and she kept moaning and bucking into my hand. I slipped a finger inside her and she moaned even louder. I was afraid that she would wake Charlie.

"Don't moan so loud; you might wake your dad." I whispered in her ear. Of course she just moaned louder when my lips touched her ear. I chuckled and pulled away from her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and glared at me.

I smiled and brought my lips down to kiss her thighs. She moaned softly and relaxed as I slipped my finger back into her. I began pumping in and out of her and slowly added another finger. "Hmmm. . . . ." she moaned. I smiled and added a third finger.

I pumped in and out of her faster and faster, until I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. "I-I. . . ." she whimpered. "I- I'm so close." I kept pumping faster and faster. "Emmett!" she moaned as she was cuming. I pumped faster to draw out her orgasm. She was so beautiful when she came. I slid my fingers out and moved up to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and kissed me back. Today could not have been more perfect. I pulled her into my arms and she fell asleep shortly. I pulled up her blankets and covered her. I grabbed a towel in the hall way closed and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower and relieve myself of my boner.

I couldn't believe that Edward had never pleased her like that before. He was such a prude when it came to Bella. I turned on the shower and hopped in. the more I thought about Bella, the harder I got. I leaned my forehead against the shower wall and grabbed my stiff cock. I slowly moved my hand up and down. I fastened my pace and kept going until I reached my release.

I had to jack off 3 times before I was completely boner-free. I quickly washed myself off and stepped out to dry off and get dressed. Tonight was the most amazing night of my life. I was quickly falling for Bella and I was falling hard.

I went back to the room and watched Bella sleep. "Hmmm, Emmett. I love you." She said in her sleep. I kissed her lips softly and replied, "I love you too, Bella." I was in her room until I heard Charlie turn the shower on in the morning. I quietly snuck back downstairs and pretended to sleep. After Charlie left, I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from Alice.

'Is Bella still asleep?'

~Alice~

I smiled and called her. She picked up on the first ring. "Brandon speaking, can I help you?" she asked enthusiastically. I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

"Yes Alice, Bella is still asleep. Do you want me to wake her?" I asked

"Nope, not yet. We need to talk." She said seriously. "How do you feel about Bella driving around in that unsafe car? What if that stupid deathtrap broke down somewhere or she got hurt while she was driving?" I never knew she hated that truck.

"I don't really mind the truck. I think its sturdy enough, and plus Bella would never allow me to get her a new car." Why was Alice all the sudden worried about Bella's truck?

"Well I mind that stupid truck. You are going to help me kill it and replace it with the car I got her." She stated. What the hell has gotten into her? Bella will kill her if she messes with the truck.

"Alice, have you lost your mind. What if Bella finds out you killed her truck just so you can get her a new car." I wanted to take no part in this.

"Oh don't be silly Emmett, she won't find out. I have the perfect plan. Plus if you don't help me, then I won't tell you about the vision I had of you and Bella's future." That evil little pixie. Bribing me into helping her. She has no shame whatsoever.

"Okay fine Alice, what's the plan?" Well If I am being honest, that truck isn't too safe.

A/N: I have never written a lemon before. Hell, I have never written a story before, so you guys have to tell me how I did. I didn't know how graphic it should be so I had my friend brooke help me. Share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

**  
A/N: Okay, so my day started out crappy because my sister hogged the computer for 23 hours. She got on yesterday morning after I updated and she got off like 10 minutes ago. **

"Well first, I'm going to get Jasper to sabotage the truck so it won't start, then he's going to pay off the town mechanic to tell Bella that her car is completely dead and she needs a new one. Once she has no car, I will convince Charlie that Bella entered a contest and won a car. Then I will threaten Bella not to tell Charlie that I really got her the car. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut and act like you never knew what was going on." She said.

This was one long ass plan, but it was better than letting her drive that thing around; deathtrap as Alice called it. "Okay Alice. You go ahead work your plan. I'm going to go wake up Bella. While you two are shopping I'm going to come home and settle things with Rosalie and Edward." I said

"Okay, Bye Emmett." She said cheerfully then hung up.

I went upstairs and kissed Bella to wake her up. She smiled and opened her eyes. I looked into her eyes and got lost in those beautiful brown pools. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Good morning, handsome." She said, her voice filled with sleep.

"Well hello to you too beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I asked, still holding her warm little body in my arms.

"Yeah," she kissed my cheek, and stretched her arms. I let her go so she could stretch properly.

"You should go Shower, Alice will be here soon. I'll go make you breakfast." I told her while I found her a clean towel. She nodded and took the towel and walked into the bathroom.

I went downstairs and fried two eggs for her. I made her toast and 3 pancakes. Breakfast was ready for _my _princess. I sat at the table when I heard her come down the stairs. "Aww Emmett, you didn't have to do this, I would have settled for cereal." She said sweetly. She was so cute.

"You never have to settle for cereal, not while I'm around." I said, grinning at her.

"Thank you." She came over and kissed me. I pulled her down into my lap and deepened our kiss. She smelled so good; freesia and lilacs. . . .Hmmm. I reluctantly pulled away when, I remembered I was supposed to distract her while Jasper sabotaged her car.

"You should eat up." She smiled at me and took a seat across from me and began eating her. Even the way she ate was beautiful. I heard Jasper outside messing with the truck.

"Alice asked me to tell you to drive up to our house. Everyone will be out hunting, but she wants to show you her room. She redecorated and she wants you to be the first to see it." I told her, knowing perfectly well that her truck wouldn't start.

"Okay, sure." She smiled, completely oblivious to Alice's mastermind plan. I smile and cleared off the table when she finished eating. She grabbed her wallet and her car keys and we headed out. I opened the driver's side door for her and ran over to the passenger side. She turned the key in the ignition, but the car sputtered and died. She tried again, and again, and again, only to get the same outcome as before.

"Your truck is dead. We should have a mechanic look at it." I said innocently.

"Yeah I think you're right." She replied.

"I'll call Alice and tell her to come down here so she can tow your car to the mechanic. I guess you'll have to see her room some other time." She got out of the car and went back inside to wait for Alice. I called Alice and told her that Bella took the bait. She came over and we towed the car to the mechanic.

Alice smiled and winked at the mechanic before he took a look at the car. Once he had looked the car over, he came to tell us the "bad" news. "Sorry Bella, " Joe said. "I looked at the truck and it doesn't look too good. It's not fixable anymore. All you can do now is sell the parts and get a new car. I have a friend that's leaving town today, I'm pretty sure he would love to buy it. He collects auto parts." He said, looking sympathetic.

"Um okay, I'll leave the car here. He can have a look at it. I'll leave my number in case he does want to buy the parts." She said looking over at the truck.

"Alright". Bella gave Joe her number and headed out. Alice looked totally carefree as we walked out of the mechanic's.

"Well, I'm going to hunting while you ladies do your shopping." I said as kissed Bella goodbye.

"Okay, we'll see you later Em," she said sweetly, before Alice sped off. I turned around and ran home. As soon as I walked through the door, Esme threw her arms around me and pulled into a motherly hug. I could tell she had been worried about how I had been doing.

"Hey Esme," I said as she pulled away. "How are you?"She gave me a big smile.

"I'm alright, but I'll be even better once I see Bella." She said. "Speaking of Bella, how are things going with you two?" she asked curiously.

"Everything is fine, Esme. Bella missed you just as much as you miss her." I replied honestly.

"That's wonderful. I'll go make something to eat for when she and Alice return."

"Okay." I smiled and headed up the stairs. I walked up to the third floor and went straight to Edward's room. I was a bit scared, ever since Rosalie and Edward got together, I haven't really said much to either of them. I didn't know how they would react to Bella and I.

I really didn't want to hold a grudge against them anymore; had it not been for them, I would probably not be able to call Bella mine. For that one reason I am grateful that Rose left me for Eddie-boy. Well, the truth has to come out at one point. Sooner is a lot better than later.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in Emmett." I heard Edward's voice from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I was singing Brittney Spears songs in my head so that Edward wouldn't want to read my thoughts.

I walked over to his couch and sat down. He was giving me a concerned look, probably wondering why I was singing womanizer in my head. "So. . . .How are things going. . . You know. . . .With Rose?" I asked.

"Things are good." He said. "Emmett, I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you. I know you probably hate me for not only hurting you, but for abusing your trust." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah I know." I replied. "I don't hate you." He looked up at me and I could see a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I really never meant to hurt Bella either. I love her." If my heart was functioning, I would probably have had a fucking heart attack. What the hell does he mean _he loves my Bella_? He can't love her.

"Edward you can't love her!" I growled. Him loving Bella was completely out of the question. I would not let that happen. No t only did he hurt her, but she is mine. _I_ love her. NOT HIM!

"Emmet, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"I mean exactly what I said. YOU. CAN'T. LOVE. _MY_. BELLA. I love her and she's with me now." What if Bella ends up choosing him over me? What if she realized she still loved him and left me? No, I don't think so. Bella wouldn't do that to me.

I saw understanding com across his face and he smiled at me. "Emmett I love Bella, not the way I used to but I still love her. She was my first love and I will always love her. Just not "like that." He said. I was shocked and relieved at the same time. "I love Bella as a friend. I have Rose. I wouldn't dream of leaving her."

I was so happy I could have kissed Edward at that moment. "So, you aren't going to try and take her from me?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Me and Rose owe it to you and Bella to let you be happy. After the hurt and pain we put you guys through, there is no reason in the world why you two shouldn't be happy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward was willing to let me love Bella.

Edward's P.O.V

As much as I loved Bella, I couldn't do it. I couldn't take her from Emmett. He clearly loved her and from what I saw in his thoughts (despite the Brittney Spears songs) Bella loves him. As much as I wish I could have another chance with her, I couldn't interfere with her love for Emmett and ruin her life. Not after I saw the vision Alice had about their wedding and the two little girls that were clearly Emmet and Bella's children.

I have to move on and let go. I love Rosalie and I need to focus on my future with her. "Geez Edward, you're a lot better than I thought you were." Emmett said and got up to pull me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs. I laughed and patted him on the back.

Emmett's P.O.V

I was fucking shocked when Edward said all those things. I guess he's not as much as a prick as thought he was. Right when I released him from his hug, Rosalie walked into the room and looked down. I could tell she still felt bad about asking for a divorce. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. Edward left the room to give us privacy.

"So, I heard about you and Bella." She said after she pulled out of my embrace.

"How the hell does everyone know? I did come home to surprise everyone with the news but apparently, you all know." I said a bit annoyed.

"Alice had a vision, and Edward saw. Alice told Esme and Esme told Carlisle and Carlisle told Jasper and Jasper told me." I swear, this family is full of gossip. No one can keep a damn secret.

"Well since we are all on the same side now, you are coming with me and Jasper to go fetch Bella's new car like Alice told us to." I said with a big grin. She smiled and turned away.

"You know, I still don't like her." Rosalie said

"That is BULLSHIT and you know it Rosalie." Jasper yelled from his and Alice's room. "You missed Bella just as much as we did. Just remember. . .Denial is the first step."

Rosalie, Jasper and I all headed out to go get Alice's gift to Bella. This was going to be interesting.

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't take this anymore. Alice and I had been at the mall since 8:30 this morning and now it's almost 6 in the afternoon. That's almost 10 hours of nonstop shopping. We had hit every store in the mall by the time it was 1 in the afternoon. Just when I thought we were going home, she drove us to another mall somewhere in Seattle.

My feet were killing me and I was wearing flip flops. I don't know how that girl managed to walk around all day with 5 inch heeled stilettos. Then again she is a vampire. "Alice, can we please go home now? I'm so worn out." I begged.

"Fine Bella, we can go home. Just give me a few minutes to find this dress I saw in my vision." At least we would be able to go home soon.

"Okay Alice. I'm going to call Charlie and tell him about my car." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Umm Bella?" Alice said. "Let me talk to Charlie when you're done." Why the heck would she want to talk to Charlie. Whatever, she probably wants to convince him to let me come shopping with her again tomorrow or maybe go to her house to play Bella Barbie. Ugh!

"Sure thing Alice." I dialed Charlie's number and put the phone to my ear. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells, how you holding up?" He asked. He found it amusing that I hated shopping, but always said yes when Alice asked. If he only knew the control that girl had over people.

"Hey dad. I think I'll be fine if I don't have to walk for the next couple of days." I said as Charlie laughed. "My car broke down this morning so Emmett, Alice and I took it to the mechanic. Joe took a look at it and said it couldn't be fixed . He offered to sell the parts to a friend, so that I could have money to buy another car or something."

"Well, I knew it was a matter of time before that truck broke down. I guess we'll have to go out next weekend and get you a new one." He said

"Okay, thanks dad."

"No problem Bells. I'll see you at home." He said

"OH, hey um Alice wanted to talk to you." I said. "She didn't tell me why. If she wants you to let me go shopping with her again, tell her I'm grounded and can't leave the house." Charlie was laughing his head off.

"Alright." He said, still laughing. I passed the phone to Alice and she walked out of the store, telling me to stay there.

Alice's P.O.V

Time to work my magic. "Hi Charlie, How was your day?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"It was good. How was shopping with Bella." He asked.

"It was wonderful. She complained a lot but it was worth it." I said. Charlie laughed and cleared his throat.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, Alice." He asked nicely.

"Well, I think it would be better if I tell you when I drop off Bella." I said

"Oh, all right. I'll see you girls in a bit then." He said sounding a bit worried.

"Okay, Bye." I hung up and walked back over to Bella.

"We can go now." I said, anxious to get Bella home.

"What about that dress you wanted." She questioned, her voice sounding suspicious.

"Oh I got it while you were talking with Charlie." I lied. She just shrugged her shoulders and followed me out to the parking lot. As soon as we got in the car Bella got a call from Joe, saying that his "friend" liked the truck and bought the parts. She looked happy. We stopped at Joe's really quick to pick up Bella's money.

I told Jasper to pay Joe off, and leave a couple thousand dollars so that Bella would get the "profit" from that dumb truck. The truck wasn't there when we arrived, so I assumed that Jasper had gotten rid of it like asked him. This would all be so much easier if Bella would just let me buy her a car. All she had to do was smile, take the car and say thank you. But no! She wants to do things the hard way.

"Wow, thanks Joe. I can't believe your friend actually paid 8 grand for that old truck." She said in disbelief. I just smiled, winked at Joe, and pushed Bella into the car and drove her home.

"So, Bella. What are you going to do with that money?" I asked. As if I didn't already know.

"I'll use it when I go car shopping with Charlie next weekend. Until then, do you mind if I catch a ride with you and the others?" she asked. She would have a car by tomorrow morning. She wouldn't need a ride from us.

"Of course Bella. I don't mind at all." I said with a smile.

I pulled up to her house and dragged her into her room to put her things away. "I have something to take care of. You better not leave your room until you organize all your clothes." I said. I rushed downstairs to find Charlie before Bella had a chance to protest.

"Hi Charlie, can we talk?" I asked in a sad voice, before I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. I put on the saddest face I could manage, and looked him in the eyes. I could tell that the expression on my face was breaking his heart. PERFECT.

"What's the matter Alice?" he asked sympathetically.

* * *

A/N: okay so this is kind of a cliffy, but worry not. I'll update again today. Penny for your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

A/N: Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or the Characters, although the Cullen males do own me =]

Alice's P.O.V

"Hi Charlie, can we talk?" I asked in a sad voice, before I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. I put on the saddest face I could manage, and looked him in the eyes. I could tell that the expression on my face was breaking his heart. PERFECT.

"What's the matter Alice?" he asked sympathetically.

I sniffled quietly and looked into his eyes sadly. I then proceeded to walk across the street and lean against a tree, so that Bella couldn't hear us if she was eavesdropping. "Charlie, I did something and I don't want you to be mad at me." I sniffled again and started sobbing.

He walked up and hugged. "Alice, whatever it is, you can tell me." he said sincerely.

Once he released me from the hug, I looked sadly into his eyes and sniffled again. "Okay, well a few days before we moved back here, I went to visit my uncle in Vermont to tell him goodbye. While I was there, I went to the car dealership he owns to look at the cars. I was looking around when I saw a car that reminded me so much of Bella. The minute I saw it I Knew I had to have it." I said and looked up sadly again.

Charlie nodded his head for me to continue.

"Well I got really sad when I saw how expensive it was. I knew Esme and Carlisle probably wouldn't buy it, since I already had a car. That only made me sadder. My uncle saw how sad I was and asked me what was going on." I said . "I told him the whole story about how Bella was like a sister to me and how much I missed her.

"Okay. What happened after that?" Charlie asked, still confused as to what I had done wrong.

"Well, I went back to my uncle's house still sad and thinking about Bella. The next day I said my goodbyes to my uncle and his sons and got on the plane to head back to Alaska." Charlie was processing everything I was saying. "When I made it home that day, I went to bed right away. The next when I woke up, I saw that same car from my uncle's dealership sitting in my driveway. I was so happy that I didn't think about what I was doing; I went and got the car registered under Bella's name. I'm so sorry Charlie. I know I should have talked to her before signing the car over to her. The car will be here in tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure Bella will hate me for going behind her back. I'm sorry, I don't want you to be mad, I just wanted to get Bella something nice like a real friend would." I sobbed loudly into Charlie's chest. I pulled away and covered my face with my hands. I peeked through my fingers to see Charlie's expression.

He was sad and sympathetic. "Now Now Alice, I'm sure Bella will understand. You only had her best interest at heart." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked innocently. "If you are, I totally understand."

"Of course I'm not mad. I'll talk to Bella if she has any issues with the car." Charlie said, giving me a reassuring smile. I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Charlie." YES! Mission accomplished. I pulled out my phone and texted Emmet while Charlie and I walked back into the house.

'Mission accomplished. Bring the car over tomorrow night when Bella falls asleep and park it in the driveway.'

~Alice~

I went upstairs into Bella's room and helped her put her clothes away. When we finished I asked Charlie if Bella could come spend the night at my house. "Charlie?" I said. "do you mind if Bella spends the night at my house? We need some girl time before school on Monday." I said, batting my eyelashes. Bella saw me and rolled her eyes while she giggled.

"No I don't mind. Bella, you are free to spend the night with Alice if you'd like." He said, paying more attention to the game that was on ESPN.

"Bella, go pack a few clothes and we can head to my house. The whole family is excited to see you." I said and her smile grew bigger. She grabbed a few things we left. I drove as fast as the car would go and we made it to my house in record time.

The minute I pulled into the garage, Bella's door flew open and Esme yanked her out of the car and enveloped her in a hug. They hugged each other for quite some time before Esme pulled away and smiled warmly.

Bella's P.O.V

The minute the car stopped, Esme pulled me out and hugged me tightly. I was at home in her arms. She hugged me for a while before she let me go and smiled warmly. "I missed you so much Bella," she said, her eyes lighting up. "The whole family missed you." Esme was so kind.

I smiled and replied, "I really missed you guys too Esme." She smiled again and kissed my cheek. Carlisle approached me and smiled generously. I grinned and hugged him tightly. I was really surprised when Jasper hugged me. He had never hugged me before. We always talked about things, but he never hugged me. . until just now.

Everyone was smiling as we entered the big house. Emmett was sitting on the floor, playing a heated game on _"UNO" _with Edward. Rosalie was lying on the couch watching them. "Dude, that's not fair. You're totally cheating!" Emmett yelled in frustration. "You're totally fucking reading my mind and looking at my fucking cards, you fucking cheater!" Everyone was surprised at Emmett's colorful vocabulary.

"Emmett, language!" Esme yelled. He mumbled a quick sorry and glared at Edward who was chuckling.

"I don't want to play anymore." Emmet said and threw his cards on the floor. He walked up to me and gave me short but passionate kiss. I heard the laughter around the room and blushed a deep shade of pink. Emmet and Jasper went to the corner and played chess, while Alice and Esme took me to the kitchen and proceeded to stuff me with Esme's cooking. Esme and Alice left me alone for a while so I could eat.

Edward walked into the room and cleared his throat. I looked up and smiled half heartedly. He took a seat in the chair right across from me and looked down at his intertwined fingers. I pushed my food aside and gave him my full attention. This is the moment I had been dreading all day. Well, time to get it over with.

He cleared his throat again and looked up at me. "Hello Bella," he said, giving me that crooked grin that used to dazzle me. "How are you doing this evening?" he asked.

"I'm alright I guess." I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. Alice took me shopping all day, and this is the first time I sat down and relaxed ever since I got up this morning." I complained. A few tears slid down my face. I don't know why I was crying. Edward got up and wrapped his arm around me comfortingly. I snuggled into his side and cried.

"Edward, you broke my heart the day you left. You didn't tell me why or where you were going, and that hurt. You didn't even call to see if I was okay; you just broke my heart and left." By the time I finished ranting, Edward's shirt was stained in salty tears. He rubbed my back in a soothing circular motion. Once I stopped crying, he tilted my head back, so he was looking into my eyes.

He ran his fingers along my jaw line and kissed me on the cheek. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice full of sorrow. "I never meant to hurt you. The least I should have done, was to at least give you an explanation. I might never be able to make it up to you, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying. After what I put you through, you deserve a happy ending." He let go of my chin and I looked down.

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but pain. "If you save me from the next shopping trip with Alice, I'll completely forgive you." I said to make him feel better. I really didn't have it in me to hate him. Not after his actions brought to Emmett. Hell, I should be thanking him, but I won't let this smug bastard have his victory. I can thank him in a couple of years.

He smiled and tightened his hold on me. "You've got a deal." She said, smirking at me. It was nice letting out all this pent up frustration. Maybe now I can finally move on. I put the rest of my food in the fridge and walked into the living room, where everyone was doing their own thing. Rosalie looked up at me, and instead of the usual cold glares, she gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back and went outside. I knew Rosalie wanted to have a word with me, so I sat in the driveway and waited patiently. She walked out and took a seat next to me. I was taken by surprise when Rosalie sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I turned sideways and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and gave an apologetic look. (A/N: gasp! Is Rosalie being nice to Bella? Why yes she is. I couldn't make Rosie mean, she's my favorite character in twilight. She's not mean, just a little rough around the edges. When you smooth out the edges, you will see that she is filled with candy and silly string =)

"Bella, I am so sorry for-'' I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Rosalie, you don't have to apologize for anything. I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Emmett and Edward wouldn't have you." I said wholeheartedly. She smiled and removed her head from my shoulder.

"I should probably tell you that Alice is planning on-" She was cut off by Alice's shouting

"You better keep your mouth shut and not say anything Rosalie, or so help me god I will ruin your life!" Alice yelled from the front door. What was Rosalie going to tell me? I guess I'll have to wait until it happens to figure it out.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going head to bed." I said sleepily. "Alice, will you show me where I'll be staying?" I asked as we walked back into the house. Alice walked to Emmett's room and told me to get comfortable. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the warm comforter. Just as I was falling asleep, I felt Emmett wrap his big arms around my waist and pull me to him until my back was against his chest.

"Good night babe." He whispered and kissed the top of my head. I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep. I woke from my sleep at the sound of Alice banging on the door and shouting, "Bella, wake up! Esme and I made you breakfast." I groaned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs.

The guys had went out to go hunting, so it was just us girls. Esme, Alice and Rosalie insisted that I needed a makeover, so I let them have their fun and played Bella Barbie. We went to the spa and got manicures, pedicures, and facials. After the spa, Alice took me to the "best" hair stylist in Seattle and he evened out my hair and gave highlights.

At sometime around 4 in the afternoon. We finished up our day of pampering. They drove me to the store and I got a few things for Charlie's dinner. They of course waited in the car, because they didn't want anyone in forks t know they were back yet. I had almost everything on my list except for bread. I made my way to the bread aisle and ran into Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

Angela waved and gave me a hug when she saw me. Lauren and Jessica ignored my presence and gossiped about me as if I wasn't even there. It dint bother me though, I was used to it. Ever since the Cullens left, and I entered my zombie state, Angela and her boyfriend Ben had been my only real friends. Everyone else ignored me or talked about me. Once I was home Rose, Esme and Alice helped me make dinner for Charlie and we watched random movies that were on tv.

After I ate dinner, we sat down and chatted about our day of relaxation. Rose, Esme and Alice left to go hunting right before Charlie got home. He put his fishing gear away and walked into the kitchen. "It smells good in here Bells. How was your sleepover?" he said.

"Rosalie, Esme and Alice helped me make dinner. The sleepover was fun. When I got up this morning, we went to the spa and spent the whole day getting makeovers." I said cheerfully.

"That's great Bells." He said while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Your dinner is on the table. I'm going to shower and get to bed. I want to be on time to school tomorrow. Alice wants to make a big entrance." Charlie laughed and nodded his head. I kissed him on the cheek and went up to take a shower. By the time I returned to my room, Emmett was there waiting for me.

Emmett's P.O.V

I want to Bella's house and climbed into her bedroom. She walked into her room just moments after I arrived. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was wet and hanging in loose waves down her back. I smiled and pulled her into the bed with me. She crashed her lips to mine and I deepened our kiss. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away to let her get air. I wrapped my arms around her and held her until she fell asleep.

I sat up all night and listened to Bella talking in her sleep. Apparently, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory have been giving her hell since we left. This pissed me off. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to rip both Jessica and Lauren's heads off for making my baby put up with their shit.

I texted Rosalie and told her about it. I knew she would handle it.

'Rosie,

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley have been giving Bella shit ever since we left. I want you and Alice to take care of it. Just don't kill anyone. =)

*Em*

She texted me back just minutes after.

'Em,

A threat isn't really a threat unless someone dies. I'll see what I can do =\

-ROSE-

* * *

A/N: Please no one hate me for making Rosalie nice.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters, but Emmet can own me ANYDAY :]

I smiled and watched Bella sleep until her alarm went off. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. God damn she was gorgeous. I smiled and kissed her. "Did you sleep well babe?" I asked. She nodded her head.

She sighed and her smile fell. That worried me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit worried." What could she possibly be worried about.

"What's got you worried babe?"

"Things have been different since you and your family left. Now that you guys are back I don't know how things will go." She sighed

So that's what's got my baby all worried. "don't worry babe, everything will be fine, I promise." She smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"Thanks babe." She whispered. "I'm going to go hit the shower."

"Alright, I'll see you and Alice at school." She smiled and nodded. I ran home and got Bella's car out of the garage and took it to her house. I parked it in the driveway and stuck the giant red bow on it just like Alice said. I took the Envelope Alice gave me and stuck it to Bella's front door.

Once my mission was accomplished, I ran home and got ready for school.

Bella's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower and went to my room. I dried myself off and put on the clothes Alice had set out for me. she said it would be warm today, so picked out a black tank top with cute red shots. She allowed me to choose my own shoes, so I got my black converse. I went to the bathroom and did my hair. I used the mouse and the hairspray Alice insisted I use.

The hairspray and mouse worked well. My hair was shiny and curly. I applied a little bit of makeup, just like Rosalie showed me. I used black eyeliner, black mascara and blue eye shadow. I kept the makeup light. I was going to put on the clear cherry lip gloss but I remembered I had to eat. I'll just do it after I eat.

I grabbed my backpack and my cell phone and went downstairs to grab breakfast. I had a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. When I finished I washed the bowl and sat around waiting for Alice. My phone vibrated and it was Alice calling. "Hello?" I said

"Bella hurry up, I'm waiting." Alice said impatiently and hung up. I quickly put on my lip gloss and bolted for the door.

I opened my door and saw Alice speed off. What the hell? Why was she leaving without me? I guess I'm walking to school. I was locking the door when I noticed an envelope taped to the door with my name on it. It was Alice's handwriting. I opened the envelope and found a key and a note. The note said:

"Look in your driveway. You will thank me for this one day. Don't freak out, Charlie thinks my uncle bought me the car to give to you. You better accept it, because if you don't then Charlie will have to spend a lot of his hard earned money to get you another car. Are you feeling guilted into accepting the car yet?"

Alice sure knew just how to make me accept expensive gifts without complaining. I walked down to my driveway, and there sat the most beautiful car I had ever seen. The car was so hot, I could have kissed Alice. I ripped off the big bow and tossed it to the side. I unlocked the door and jumped in. the car even smelled expensive. On the steering wheel was another note.

"Say hello to your new baby, the 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago lp 650 limited edition. Ooh and by the way, it was me who killed your truck." (picture on profile)

Holly shit, I loved Alice so much right now, even if she did kill my old car. I turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. I almost melted into my seat. Alice spoiled me rotten with this amazing car. I had to thank her. Just as I was about to pull out of the driveway, Edward's Emmett's jeep and Alice's Lamborghini pulled up.

I turned off the car and got out. Emmet waved at me from his car. I gave him a big smile and blew him a kiss. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. "So, do you like?" she asked enthusiastically.

My eyes welled up with tears, "Of course I like. Thanks Alice. You are so awesome." I sniffled

"Oh hush Bella, you're going to ruin your makeup." She said smiling

I smiled back at her and hugged her again. "Alice what time is it, we're going to be late."I said

"Don't worry people are barely now getting to school. I set your alarm clock back one hour so you would be up extra early. Let's take our time. My big entrance won't work unless the parking lot is full of kids." She laughed. "Here Bella, put these on." She said and handed me a pair of sunglasses. "they'll make you look cooler. It's all part of my BIG entrance." She giggled and ran off to her car.

Alice pulled first, I went next, followed by Emmet's jeep. I got really nervous when we pulled up into the parking lot. Everyone was gawking and staring in disbelief. As soon as I stepped out of my car I thought I would throw up. I could hear everyone whispering and it made me feel self conscious.

The minute Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist, the negative feelings were replaced by confidence I never knew I had. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. Edward and Japer were wooting and whistling at me and Emmett. I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica and Lauren stare in shock as Emmett leaned down and bit me on the neck, leaving a mark. I smiled and kissed his lips just as the bell rang. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class. We all had English for our first period class, so we walked together. Everyone was gawking at the Cullens. They all handed their slips to the teacher and took their seats.

I couldn't really pay attention during class. Emmett was openly staring at me the whole time. He didn't even bother listening to the teacher; who was clearly annoyed with his lack of attention. I was happy for the most part. I had 4 classes with Emmett and 3 with Alice. When the bell rang, I got up and packed my things. I said goodbye to the others and Emmett offered to walk me to class. "Babe let me walk you to class." He whined, biting my ear.

"Emmett, I'll be fine. My class is just around the corner but yours is all the way across campus. Hurry up or you might be late." I said smiling. He pouted but nodded his shoulders and kissed me before he took off.

"Bye babe. I'll see you at lunch." He called over his shoulder. I smiled and headed to my next class, trigonometry. UGH!!! I hate this class. I unfortunately had to sit next Jessica. To make matters worse, Lauren sat right in front of me. I walked in and took a seat.

We had a substitute today. Thank goodness! All we had to do was complete a worksheet and we could relax for the rest of the period. I completed the assignment and turned it in. I went back to my table and put my head down.

"So how are you Bella?" I heard Jessica ask. Oh great. She did nothing but ignore me, spread rumors about me and gossip about me for the last 6 months, but now that the Cullens are back in town she wants to know how I'm doing. Isn't that fabulous.

"Do you need something Jess?" I asked irritated.

"So, are you like dating Emmett Cullen now?" she asked. She is so nosy.

"Yeah Jess, I'm with Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What happened with Edward?" could she be any nosier?

"I'm not in the mood to discuss that Jess. But if you'd like, you are more that welcome to ask Edward, I'm sure he will gladly tell you." I replied, hoping that my answer would shut her up. I sighed and put my head back down. I could hear her and Lauren whispering about me.

"Yeah she totally thinks she's too special to tell me what happened with her and Edward." I heard Jess say.

"I don't know what they see in her. First Edward and now Emmett?" I heard Lauren sneer in her annoying nasal voice. I ignored them and attempted to sleep. I woke up just seconds before the bell rang and packed my things. I slung my bag over my shoulder just as the bell rang.

I walked to the door and saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. "Hey bff!" Alice said and gave me a hug. Rosalie smiled and gave me a one arm hug.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Just as we were walking away I heard Lauren Mallory talk shit. "I bet she is sharing Emmett with Rosalie. They are all freaks, I wouldn't be surprised if Bella hooked up with Dr. Cullen next." That set me off. She can't speak about us that way and she can most definitely NOT talk about Carlisle that way.

I was just about to turn around and give her a piece of my mind when I felt Alice pull on my arm and give me a pleading look. I sighed let it go for the moment. The whole time in class I was itching to get to lunch so I could have a talk with Mallory. Grrrr! I swear the clock was going backwards. As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of Spanish class and went straight to biology, as if that would make lunch come bay any quicker.

I walked into the classroom and looked around. A wide smile spread across my face when the only empty seat was right next to none other than Lauren Mallory. Her life was officially going to be a living hell. I decided I was just going to intimidate her for now. I sat down and glared at her for the whole period. I could practically smell the fear radiating off of her.

When the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom and met Edward by his classroom. The whole way to the lunch room he was discussing my thoughts with Jasper and they were laughing hysterically. I would have hurt them if I wasn't focused on Mallory right now.

I pulled myself together and smiled before entering the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray with food and went to our table. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I engaged in mindless chit-chat while we waited for Alice and Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

Alice and I were walking to lunch and she was chattering away contently. We got our trays of food and walked over to the table the Cullens used to sit at. Rosalie cleared her throat and eyed Alice. Alice nodded her head and they both got up to leave. "Where are you guys headed?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere." Alice responded quickly. "Rosalie and I are just headed to ask Lauren if it's too late to join the cheer team." Rosalie and Alice want to be cheerleaders. . . go figure.

"You guys have fun with that." I said and continued my conversation with Jasper, Edward and Emmet.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Alice and I walked towards Jessica and Lauren's table. I could hear the whole table whispering about us.

"Oh my god, I think Rosalie and Alice are coming over here." Lauren whispered.

"They totally are. Just act normal." Jessica whispered back. As if acting normal would make me hate them any less. They are so pathetic.

Alice and I pulled up two chairs and sat right in front of their group. The whole table went silent. They were all just sitting and staring. "Hello, Jessica. Hello Lauren." Alice said nicely. I was not here to play nice. I just wanted to tell these bitches off and leave.

Jessica and Lauren both nodded their heads. "We heard about a little incident where you guys made Bella feel a little uncomfortable this morning and we're here to clear it up." she said sweetly.

"Is that so?" Lauren sneered. I wasn't going to put up with this shit.

I got up and slammed my hands against the table. Everyone at the table jumped at the sound that came from my hands connecting with the table. "Listen here, Bella is Emmett's girlfriend; which makes her our baby sister. If you fuck with her then you're fucking with me! And if you think that speaking of my father and Bella the way you did this morning is going to fly , then you got another thing coming for you sister!" I said with venom coating my voice. "I Rosalie Hale, am not someone to fuck with. If you so much as even look at Bella the wrong way, I promise that you will regret having been brought to this world." I growled. I could see the fear in their eyes. Obviously Mike and Tyler thought that playing the "big angry boyfriends" would settle me down. Do they actually think they can scare me? Before they had a chance to say anything, Edward and Jasper were standing behind me and Alice looking very pissed off. The look on Mike and Tyler's faces were priceless. I could tell they feared Edward and jasper. I glared at all of them and we all turned to walk away. "Have a good day guys!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Man is she a bitch or what?" Lauren giggled

I turned around and got in her face. "Say that again BITCH." I spit out. Lauren kept on smiling.

I felt Edward and Jasper restrain me. I barred my teeth and growled, "THIS ISN'T OVER BITCH! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, BECAUSE WHEN I GET THE CHANCE I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!!" she had no idea how literal I was being. I turned around and stomped back to our table. I should kill that bitch. Stab her multiple times and watch her bleed to death. Edward laughed at my thoughts and Jasper sent me a wave of calm. The rest of the day flew by uneventfully.

As I was walking to the parking lot to meet the others I saw Lauren and her friends walking right in front of me. I smiled and tripped that bitch. She shrieked and fell flat on her face, taking Jessica and some other girl down to the ground with her. I stopped walking and looked down at Lauren. "Walk much, Dumbass?" I said and walked away.

Everyone was snickering when I reached Emmett's jeep. Edward and Jasper took the jeep home. Alice and I took her car. Emmet and Bella took Bella's car. We all met up at our house and Esme was dying to hear about our first day back at Forks High.

A/N: I love writing in Rosalie's P.O.V. She is so evil, it kinda gets me going. There will be some serious baby making in the next chapter!!!! Let's go over a couple of things first. If Bella does get pregnant, which she will, it won't be like in twilight. So the baby (babies) will not be sucking out her blood, she won't look all sick and skinny. Also, the baby (babies) won't fully develop in just 5 week. She will be pregnant for six months before the babies are born. There will be drama once people find out she is pregnant. I think that's all for now.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

**A/N: Ok, when you guys read chapter 10 you will notice that I skipped 1 week. This chapter is basically just a filler. It'll tell you all the major things I skipped for those weeks and a half-ish. I loved your reactions to the last chapter. **

**  
**_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, but Carlisle owns me:)**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

*******

"Baby, I want to take you out to dinner. I've kinda been planning something special for you." Emmett said seductively, shifting slightly so that my head was resting on his chest. He is so sweet.

"Em, that's awfully nice of you. You don't have to take me out to dinner, I'm sure there are other things you would rather do." I said. He is so damn sweet, always trying to make me happy.

"Bella, I _want_ to take you out." He said, his cool breath caressing my face.

"Okay, when do you have in mind?" It was very sweet of him to do this.

"Are you busy this Friday?" he asked while rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Em, I have a job interview down at Jim's coffee shop Friday afternoon." I was in desperate need of a job, because I wanted to get this Rolex watch I saw at the mall for Emmett. The moment I saw it, I knew I had to get it for him. I didn't want to ask Alice or Charlie for the money. I wanted to earn it.

"It's fine. What about next Friday?"

"That's perfect." I said. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise little missy." I looked at him and pouted. He smiled and bit my bottom lip.

I giggled and crushed my lips to his. Me pulled me tighter and deepened the kiss. A few moments later, I had fallen asleep on Emmett. It was so fun being with Emmett. Things just flowed naturally between us and I was quickly falling in love with him. Time passed by quickly when I was with him. Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and I was getting ready for my job interview.

Surprisingly, Jim, the owner of the coffee shop thought that I was a natural and hired me. He's a very nice guy. I think I'm going to like working for him. Emmett and the Cullens were gone hunting for the weekend, so I worked I took that opportunity to clean the house and do the laundry. I started my first day of work on Sunday. It was fun, the customers were friendly, and I got lots of tips. This is better than I expected.

When I ran out of work to do, I found myself thinking about Emmett. I really missed him. I sat on the couch all day daydreaming about random things like the first time we would say 'I love you' to each other. I hoped that the 'I love you's would come sooner rather than later. I got so carried away, that I started planning our wedding. I was officially going crazy.

After watching tv with Charlie for a couple of hours, I went upstairs, took a hot, relaxing shower and went to sleep. I woke up when I heard some noise coming from the window. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting in the corner of the room. I automatically sat up and motioned him over. He walked over and took a seat on my bed. There was something wrong, I could tell just by looking at him.

"Where's Emmett," I asked, afraid that something bad had happened to him.

"He and Carlisle went somewhere. They didn't say where, but Emmett wanted me to tell you that he would be back in time for your date. He'll be back Thursday night." Edward said.

"Edward, is there something bothering you?" I asked concerned

He looked into my eyes for quite some time before he answered. "There's nothing wrong. You just look very beautiful, that's all." There were some emotions in his eyes that I recognized too well; love, lust, want, desire. Before I thought about what was happening, he leaned over and kissed me.

I pushed him away and hugged my knees. "Edward, What are you doing?" I asked in shock. "You can't do that Edward. You can't kiss me and act like there is nothing wrong!"

"Bella, don't reject me. leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I should have never left you Bella. I love you and I just want you to love me back. I want you to see me the way I see you." He sounded hurt and heartbroken.

He leaned in slowly, dazzling me with his eyes. I wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him this was wrong, but I didn't. he pulled me into his lap and crushed his mouth on mine. He kissed me urgently and feverishly. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

Our tongues moved back and forth, dancing and battling for dominance, I pulled away and burst into tears. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I cheated on Emmett. He was going to hate me so much when he found out. Lauren was right, I am a whore.

I lied on the floor in a fetal position, sobbing and crying. What was I going to do. Emmett leaves me alone for one night and I cheat on him. I was a whore and I was ashamed. How could I betray his trust like this. I would probably never be able to look at him again. "Emmett is going to hate me so much." I said, more tears falling down my face.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't help myself." He pulled me up into his arms and held me all night, as I cried my eyes out. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I cried until I wore myself out and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, my room was dark and I was alone.

**XXXXX**

**Emmett's P.O.V (Before Edward came to Bella's room)**

*******

"She loves me and I know it. I'm going to make her see that she still has feelings for me." Edward said, determined.

"I won't let you go near her. I won't let you hurt her again." There was no way in hell he was going to put Bella through that pain again. I wouldn't allow him to hurt her.

"Just let me tell her how I feel. Let me kiss her one last time. If she says she doesn't love me, I'll back off." I don't want him to do that but we all have to move on. But what if he kisses her and she realizes she loves him? What if she picks him over me? I guess this is what will determine how much she loves me. "Fine, just go before I change my mind. Tell Bella, I have some things I need to take care of with Carlisle and I will see her Thursday night." With that said, Edward headed back to Forks.

In the mean time, I have a date to plan. All I could do now was pray to god that Bella wouldn't choose Edward. I went to talk to Carlisle about my problem. "Don't worry Emmett, Bella will do the right thing." He patted my shoulder and walked into his study.

I pulled out my phone and made confirmed the reservations at the restaurant where I was taking Bella. I texted Alice and Jasper and told them that they should join us. Alice was excited. I had two very special items I had to recover and everything would be set.

My cell phone vibrated, alerting me I had a call. I looked at the screen, "Bella." I was scared. Was she calling me to break up? I hope not. "Hello?" I said slowly.

"Emmett, we have to talk." My heart sank. Now I was pretty sure she was leaving me for Edward. "Is there any chance you can come to my house right now?" She asked sadly.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." I was really dreading the moment she would tell me it was over. I ran to Bella's house as quickly as I could. I might as well get it over with now. I opened her window and slipped inside. She was sitting on her bed with a haunted look on her face. I walked over to her bed and took a seat. I was silently pleading with my eyes for her not to make this too painful.

**XXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

How could I have done this? Emmett was the best thing to ever happen to me and I was about to break his heart by telling him about what I did. I am a horrible person. "Em-Emmett. . ." I sobbed. The tears were coming nonstop. "I-I-I'm so. . .so. . .sorry!" I stuttered.

He reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, it's okay. Don't feel bad. If being with Edward will make you happy, then I accept that." What was he talking about? I kissed Edward, I wasn't dating him.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." I said, still sobbing. "When he came here, he kissed me. And I. . .I kissed him back. He said he loved me and wanted me to look at him the way I look at you, and I feel so horrible." I was now crying so loud, I was surprised I hadn't wakened Charlie. I was so ashamed, I couldn't look at him.

"That sneaky ass bastard dazzled you into kissing him?" He said. He sounded more shocked than pissed. He sighed and looked into my eyes, "Do you love him?" He asked hopelessly.

"No, I love you. I want to be with you but I-I- . . ." He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. He pulled back and looked at me with a smile playing on his beautiful lips.

"That's all I needed to hear. I love you too." He smiled and kissed me again. How could he forgive me so easily after I cheated on him with his brother?

"Emmett, aren't you mad?" I asked still confused.

"Bella he dazzled you. That doesn't count. I could never be mad at you. Edward on the other end will cease to exist when I get my hands on him." How did I ever get so lucky as to find a guy as wonderful as Emmett. I leaned into him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter.

"I won't be here in the morning when you wake up. I have a few things to take care of, but I promise I'll be back Friday before you get off school." He said glumly.

"Okay. I'll really miss you." I said honestly and held him tighter. Emmett held me as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. When I woke up in the morning, Emmett wasn't there; just like he said last night. I quickly showered and got dressed. I decided to skip breakfast and headed to my car. I got in and sat there for a while, thinking about Emmett.

I wonder what he's doing. I couldn't go 5 whole days without him. It's only day one and I already missed him like crazy. I turned on the car and drove to school. The parking lot was almost full. I parked the car and got out. The minute I walked into the halls, I regretted it. Every wall was covered in fliers proclaiming that the Valentine's dance was coming up this Friday. (A/N: Pretend Valentine 's Day is on Friday instead of Sunday.)

I sighed in disgust. I turned the corner and became even more irritated. There were two girls sitting in a booth, selling Valentine grams, fake roses, chocolate. "This day can't get any worse." I told myself. As soon as I saw Edward turn the corner, I took back my statement. Apparently, the day could get a lot worse.

He was coming right towards me. Maybe if I turn around walk away he'll think I didn't see him. Too late, he was already in front of me. "Hey." He said smiling at me. I frowned and glared at him. How could he stand here and smile when he almost ruined my relationship with Emmett?

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have done it, but I can't bring myself to regret it. I had to know if you still loved me. But now I promise that I'll back off." He said with a grin. "Forgive me?"

"Edward, I want to hurt you so bad, you don't even know! If you ever kiss me again, I will sterilize you. I have intension on speaking to you right now so go away." He smiled and walked away. Over the next 3 days, time went by slowly. All I did was go to school, go to work, come home, make dinner, do homework and go to sleep.

On Thursday, Alice took me to the mall, so I could get that Rolex for Emmett for Valentine 's Day. After that, Alice took me home so I could sulk and count the hours until Emmett came back. I think she knew about my kiss with Edward, but she never mentioned it.

When I woke up Friday morning, I was excited that I would get to see Emmett after a couple of hours at school, but pissed when I realized I only had 40 minutes before I would be late for school. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Skipping breakfast once again, I ran out to my car and left for school.

I got out of my car just as the bell rang and ran to my first class. Since it was Valentine 's Day and messengers would be delivering grams and roses, we got to stay in our first class of the day and do nothing until the fifth period bell rang, then we were free to resume classes. (A/N: My school does that, so I thought I would put it in here.)

I was fine with sitting here all day. I didn't really feel like moving around too much. A messenger entered the class and everyone minus me got excited. She called out names and handed out the grams. When she left, people began counting and reading their grams. I got 4 grams. One form Alice, one form Jasper, One from Rosalie, and one from Edward.

Jessica and Lauren came over and sat near me. "Awww, you only got four grams Bella." Jessica said. "I got about ten." I hated her so much.

"I haven't seen your boyfriend all week. Did you drive him away?" she said with a grin plastered on her face. "Since he's not here, I take it you didn't get any grams from him, did you?" I wanted to kill her. "He probably just forgot about you, that's all." She chuckled. I could see Rosalie getting up from her seat and coming towards Lauren. I smiled at her and nodded my head for her to go sit back down. I didn't want her to do anything she might regret later.

She sighed and walked backed to her seat. I appreciate her for having my back. Alice ran over and practically sat in my lap. "Bella!" she squeaked, bouncing up and down. "It's going to happen in 2 minutes."

"Alice, what's going to happen?" I asked. Lauren and Jessica were looking at her like she was crazy.

"THE BIG SURPRISE!" she yelled. Half the class turned to stare at her. They were murmuring things about her. All the whispering was interrupted when 20 men dressed in baby blue tuxedos walked in; each of them carrying a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and an 'I love you' teddy bear.

Alice was now jumping up and down excitedly clapping her hands and screaming, "YES ! YES! YES!" At this point I could have swore she would have a heart attack if she didn't calm down a bit. The room went dead silent when one of the men spoke. "Is there an Isabella Swan in here?" he spoke clearly and loudly.

What was going on? "Yes. What is it that you need her for?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"We have a special delivery for her from a Mr. Emmett Cullen." He said. My eyes went wide and my breath hitched when he said Emmett's name. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed a deep shade of red. Alice jumped and shouted, "Bella is right here! She'd over here! Now give her the stuff!"

The man who was talking walked up to my desk and set the things down. He smiled at me and motioned for the other men to come put my things down. They walked in a line and set the rest of the things on the floor around my desk. "Happy Valentine's Day." They all chorused. I couldn't believe Emmett did all of this for me. Just as I was about to thank them, they walked out and walked right back in, each holding 4 heart shaped balloons and tied them to my chair. I smiled and thanked them.

Just as I was about to thank them again, someone knocked on the open door and entered. I looked to the doorway to see Emmett standing there looking like a god with a big goofy grin on his face. He walked up to my desk and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here all week. I had to leave Washington for something important, and then I had to set up our date. Forgive me babe, this is all I could get in such a short amount of time." He said, still smiling. "I just had to get you something to show you that I love you."

I burst into tears and threw my arm around him. God, he was so wonderful. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. I could hear Alice and Rosalie awing and Edward and Jasper wooting and Whistling. Emmett pulled away and looked at me. "I love you so much." He said and kissed me again.

After he had kissed me and left me completely breathless, I stroked his cheek and smiled. "I love you too babe." He was too good to be true. He completely melted my heart. When I finally came out of our little bubble, the guys in the suits were gone and the whole class was staring at me and Emmett with their mouths hanging open.

Rosalie walked over and patted Jessica and Lauren on the backs. "Awww, you guys only got ten grams. Doesn't it kinda suck that you only each got one stinking gram from your boyfriends, when Bella got 30 dozen roses, 80 balloons, 30 boxes of chocolate and 30 teddy bears? Hmmm, I guess Emmett didn't forget about her after all." She smiled and went back to her seat.

Alice let out a loud squeal. "Awww, that was so cute! Group hug!" She flung herself at me and Emmett and hugged us. I was so happy right now that nothing could bring me down. For the rest of the time in the classroom, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Alice played truth or dare, while Emmett sat contently in the corner, with me sitting in his lap.

We just sat there gazing into each other's eyes, occasionally sharing kisses. We were so lost in each other, we didn't even notice all the stares people were giving us. When the bell rang, Emmett gave me a piggy-back ride to the cafeteria with his siblings following behind us. I could hear Alice begging Jasper for a piggy-back ride until he finally gave in.

Emmett left for a few minutes, so that he could go put all the things he got me in the car. I took this moment to go to the bathroom. I peed quickly and ran out of the stall. As I was washing my hands, Lauren walked into the bathroom with Jessica and some other brunette girl. Jessica walked into a stall. The brunette took the stall next to Jessica's. Lauren walked up to me with a bitter smile on her face.

"Well, you have really outdone yourself. You managed to get a boyfriend who can buy you cars, and get you fancy flowers with chocolate." She said. I could she her eyes burning with envy and jealousy. "You must really love having a rich boyfriend, don't you? I mean hey, he can buy you anything you want!"

"Unlike SOME PEOPLE, I don't date people based on how much money they have. And for your information, I never asked Emmett to get me anything. If he bought me all those things, it's because he loves me. Yeah, that's right. My boyfriend actually loves me, which is a lot more than I can say about your boyfriend!" I dried my hands and stomped out of the bathroom, only to find Emmett standing there smiling.

We walked back to the cafeteria holding hands. The rest of the day passed quickly. I couldn't wait for my date with Emmett. I was so lucky to have someone like him to call mine. He is so dreamy.

**A/N: You guys totally rock my sox! Next chapter is the date . . . and then some!!!! Cue the Evil music!!! *Rubs hands together and laughs evil laugh*. Emmett is the perfect Valentine**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

**A/N: I have pictures of all the important things on my profile. Go on and take a look! I was going to update twice yesterday, but I decided against it because the second update would have been super short. I noticed that many people loved how Emmett got all romantic and got Bella flowers, chocolate and balloons and bears. Shield your eyes children**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, but Carlisle can own me anytime :D**

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

The week went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and Alice was raiding my closet for something to wear on our "special date". "Alice, what are you looking for?"

"I told you, I have to find you something for our SPECIAL DATE." She replied nonchalantly.

"Are you aware of the fact that you are married and I am dating your brother?" I asked her seriously.

"Yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with our date?" she said

"Alice, why are you taking me on a date?" Was there something wrong with her or was this another crazy idea?

"Don't be silly Bella. I'm not taking you on a date. Don't get me wrong you are very pretty, but I have Jasper." She said giggling. "Emmett thought it would be a good idea if Jasper and I joined you guys."

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Silly Bella." She replied. "Oh, and by the way, I need your driver's license." What the heck does she need my license for?

"Why?" I asked confused

"Well, I don't think they will let you board the plane without any sort of identification." What the hell? Board what plane?

"Alice, where are we going? I hope we're not leaving Washington." I said handing her my license.

"Of course we are leaving Washington. I wish I could tell you where we're going, but I can't. By the way, don't worry about Charlie. He thinks you're spending the night at my house after our date." She said smiling and putting my driver's license in her purse. "Now come on we have to get ready." She said and dragged me into the bathroom. She faced my chair away from the mirror, so that I couldn't see my reflection until she finished.

3 hours, 45 minutes and 18 seconds later, I was free. (Not that I was counting the time or anything). I looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful woman looking back at me. That couldn't be me; she was way too pretty. I blinked a couple of times and looked again. It really was me. Alice could work miracles. I turned around and hugged her. She brought me back to my room, and pulled our dresses, and shoes out of the blue duffel bag on the floor.

Once we were dressed and ready to go, Alice and I went downstairs and waited for Emmett and Jasper. (A/N: pictures of the dresses are on my profile.) Charlie took a couple of pictures of me and Alice. "You two look really beautiful." He said, blushing.

"Thanks Charlie" Alice said.

The doorbell rang. "Charlie, can you answer that?" Alice said while she was pushing me back up the stairs.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

"They have to see us coming down the stairs. It's more romantic that way." She said and handed me my purse. I sighed and took the purse. She could be so ridiculous sometimes. She looped her arm through mine and we slowly and gracefully walked down the stairs. Emmet's face lit up when he saw me. I stopped right in front of him and he looked me up and down several times before he closed his mouth. "Bella, you look amazing." He said, kissing me on the cheek and handing me a fresh bouquet of red and pink roses. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. The sight of him melted my heart. I ran into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase and placed the vase on the table, with all the other flowers he got me today.

Charlie snapped a few more pictures of me and Alice and then a couple with Me, Jasper, Emmett and Alice. "You guys have fun. And Bella, don't worry about dinner for tomorrow, I'm having dinner over at Billy's." Charlie said as we walked out the door. Outside, parked on the side of the street, was a black limo. Emmett and Jasper really knew how to spoil a girl.

I smiled as Emmett helped me in. "Alice please tell me where we're going." I whined. Alice just rolled her eyes at me and snuggled into Jasper's side.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We are going to multiple places. Don't worry about where we're going, just relax and enjoy the ride. Tonight you will have the time of your life. I promise." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He is so perfect.

The limo came to a stop and I was immediately blindfolded. I giggled and let Emmet help me out of the car. I could hear lots of voices and very loud music. When Emmett removed the blindfold, I realized we were at the Valentine dance. I turned around and headed for the exit. I was a complete klutz. There was no reason for me to attempt dancing.

I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and looked at me with sad eyes. "Please don't go. I really want you to stay and enjoy yourself." He said.

"Emmett, I can't dance; well at least not without hurting anyone." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise." He grabbed my hand and brought me back inside. I was impressed with myself. I danced without hurting anyone. After dancing for a long time, Emmett and Jasper left me and Alice still dancing. We laughed and danced for several hours. When I got tired, we grabbed our things and left. We got back to the limo and headed for our next destination. I was getting very anxious. I really wanted to know where we were headed.

After what felt like forever, we pulled up at the airport. Emmett just smiled and nudged me forward. He and Jasper grabbed two suitcases and two duffel bags from the trunk. They got our bags taken care of and before I knew it, we were on the plane. Emmett held my hand throughout the plane ride. The pilot announced that we were now landing in New York. (A/N: Pretend that it only takes an hour and a half to get from Washington to New York.)

When we got off the plane, we got in another limo. I really wanted to know what was so special that we had to come to New York. I enjoyed the ride as we drove to our destination. The city lights were amazing. I couldn't stop staring. Alice was chattering the entire time. We finally pulled up to a Hotel and checked in. we went up to the very top floor and found our room. Alice made me wait outside with her while Emmett and Jasper put the bags away. Jasper and Alice had their own room. I don't know what it was that she didn't want me to see in that room, but I would see it eventually.

Emmett held my hand and we took the limo to the most beautiful place I had ever been to. We were at a restaurant called "La Grenouille." It was so beautiful and romantic. We walked up to the reservation stand. A guy in his mid 30's greeted and welcomed us. "Welcome to La Grenouille. How may I be of service today?" he asked in a horrible fake French accent.

"We have a reservation under McCarty." Emmett said in a deep and sexy voice.

"Right this way sir." The man said and led us to a special V.I.P section of the restaurant. We took our seats and I looked over our menus. I felt a bit awkward, knowing that I was the only one that was actually going to eat the food. We called the waiter over and ordered. When the food came, I was surprised to see Alice taking a bite of hers. "Hmmm, the food here is wonderful." She said taking another bite.

I was even more shocked when Emmett and Jasper mimicked her action, and ate their food. "I thought you guys didn't eat." I said. Maybe they sometimes crave human food.

"Oh we don't." Alice said. "I just like eating for the hell of it. It makes me feel more human when I'm dining in a restaurant." Silly vampire. We ate our food and talked about random things. Emmett ordered some champagne and we toasted to a wonderful date. After the toast Alice and Jasper excused themselves and went back to their hotel room. Emmett and I stayed there and talked for hours.

He reached over the table and held my hand. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled and caressed my hand repeatedly with his thumb. I was in heaven. Emmett scooted his chair closer to mine. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. He pulled two velvet boxes out of his jacket pocket and set them on the table. In that instant I remembered the watch I had bought for him.

I pulled out the little box that contained his watch and set it on the table. He smiled at me. I smiled and pushed the box towards him. I watched as he opened the box excitedly. When he saw the watch, he leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "Thank you babe. You are so thoughtful. I love it." He said. He slid one of the velvet boxes right into my hands. I opened it and saw a beautiful blue Safire necklace. (A/N: Pix on profile.)

He reached into the box and picked up the necklace. He pulled my hair to the side and slipped the necklace on to my neck. "Emmett, this is beautiful." I said, still in shock at how pretty the necklace was. He smiled.

"It belonged to my mother. Sophia Kate McCarty. My father Andrew gave it to her on their wedding day." He said while rubbing my hand softly. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you so much, Em. This really means a lot." He stood up and pushed his chair to the side. He got down on one knee and opened the second velvet box. Inside that little box was a beautiful blue Sapphire ring to match the necklace. My breath hitched as I realized what was happening. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Bella, breathe." He reminded me. I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. He chuckled and looked into my eyes as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I relaxed a little when I noticed he placed the ring on my right hand instead of my left. "Bella, I love you with all of my heart. You changed my world and I can no longer see myself without you. I would like to officially take you as my girlfriend. I hope that someday we can move this ring to your left hand." He smiled a huge smile and waited for my answer.

I pulled him up and kissed him. This kiss was not soft and sweet. It was rough and full of love. She smirked and kissed me with passion and desire. The need to feel him inside me increased significantly. He called the waiter over and paid for our meals. He left a tip and carried me out of the restaurant bridal-style. We took a cab back to our hotel and went over to the elevators.

As soon as we stepped into the elevator, Emmett had me pinned up against the wall, kissing me furiously. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and he was winning. He moved his mouth down my chin, leaving open mouthed kisses all over my throat. I moaned as I felt myself grow wetter. The elevator opened on the last floor and Emmett carried me to our room. He slid in the access key, and opened the door. The room was very nice. It had a nice comfortable looking bed in the middle, with rose petals all over the floor. The only light in the room was coming from the candles and the fireplace. It was so romantic. The mood couldn't be any better than it was right now.

Emmett threw me over his shoulder and walked us to the bed. He dropped me in the bed and ripped off his jacket. He got on top of me and began kissing my neck. I purred seductively and he bit down on my neck. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off while kissing him passionately. Our kiss was full of love, lust and desire for each other. He unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head, impatiently.

He looked down at my body, his eyes filled with lust. My smile fell a little and I began to feel self conscious when his expression didn't change. "Bella, you look absolutely stunning." He said in a sexy voice. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his hard dick. "Only you can do this to me Bella. I want you and only you." He smiled and kissed my stomach. I reached up and pulled his body down on top of mine.

He kissed me feverently and I moaned into his mouth. He growled and licked the outer shell of my ear. He brought his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere in the room. His mouth hungrily attacked my breast; licking and sucking on my nipples. I could feel him hardening under me. I fisted my little hands into his hair and pulled tightly, earning another growl from him. I gasped when I felt him bite down on my nipple. The pleasure was overwhelming.

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and tore off my panties. He licked my right thigh and let his tongue trace down to my foot. He removed my right shoe and did the same thing with my left. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders. "Hmmm, baby you smell so good." He moaned.

I let out a loud whimper when his tongue dipped into me wet folds. It felt ten thousand times better that I imagined. I was on a high again. My mind went blank and all my thoughts were jumbled.

**A/N: Yes, I am very evil. I promised a lemon, but I never said I would give the full lemon in one chapter:) Don't hate me. I will continue it in the next chapter. I totally suck for leaving you guys hanging, right when things got good**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N:**_**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX!!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own twilight or the characters, but Dr. Cullen can own me anytime :)_

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

Bella whimpered loudly when I dipped my tongue into her folds. I swirled my tongue slowly around her clit and she thrust her hips up. I restrained her with one hand and used the my other hand to pleasure her. I slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping her. I was going to take her where no one had ever taken her before. I promised her the time of her life, and she was going to get it. God damn, she was so tight.

I pumped her faster and inserted another finger. "Hmmm. . . . uhhh. . . .Hmm. . . . .Faster Emmett. . . .So good." She was moaning louder than ever. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue. She kept moaning and pulling my hair. She moved one of her hands up to her breast and began massaging it. She looked so sexy pleasuring herself for me.

I kissed and sucked her pussy. Ohhh!!!! She tasted so good. I almost came when her hands moved to my nipples and began rubbing them. "Oh fuck baby, you taste so damn good." I inserted 3 fingers back inside her and pumped her harder and faster than before. I'm pretty sure the people next door could hear our loud moaning, but I didn't give a flying fuck. Her walls clenched, tightening around my fingers. I pulled them out and began sucking on her clit. She came into my mouth and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Not even human blood could come close to this.

She got up and unbuckled my belt. She took off my pants, then removed my boxers. Her warm little hand grabbed my shaft and stroked my dick softly. The pleasure was killing me. I groaned. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, she enveloped my dick in her hot little mouth. I moaned in pleasure. This was the best thing to ever happen to me. I swear I had died and went to heaven. She began bobbing her head up and down and massaging my balls. I felt my release coming on. My balls tightened and my dick went limp as I came in her mouth.

She was really something. No one has ever been able to me cum. Not even Rosalie. She surprised me when she swallowed and milked me dry. I pulled her up and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too." She panted, gazing into my eyes. I flipped up over and got on top of her. I placed myself at her entrance and looked down at her to get her approval before I went any further. She smiled and nodded. I entered her slowly. She was so warm and tight I just wanted to fuck the hell out of her. Because I loved Bella, I would take this as slow as she wanted. Once I was completely inside, I stayed still and gave her time to adjust to my size. I flipped us over again so that she was on top and in control.

She began rocking her hips back and forth; she started off slow but picked up the pace. She looked so cute with my mother's necklace bouncing off her chest. I loved watching her while she was in control. It was such a turn on. I flipped us over and began pumping in and out of her. She was pulling my hair and moaning for me to go faster. "Em, faster. . . uhhh. . . . Sooo good. . . .Hmmm. . . . .Uhhh." her wall clenched tightly around my dick and she came. Seeing her face when she came, pushed me over the edge and I came. I kissed her lips softly. "I love you." I said kissing her again.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I turned us over and she collapsed on top of me. "Emmett?" she asked sounding sleepy.

"Yeah babe" I replied

"You were right." She said. My little princess was so tired. I held her closer to me and kissed her ear.

"About what babe?" I asked

"You said I would have the time of my life and I did. Thank you baby." She whispered and drifted off to sleep. I loved my baby more than anything in the world. I would spend forever with her, making her happy.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache, and my limbs were sore. I sat up and all of last night's events came flooding back to me. I smiled despite all the pain that was coursing through my body. I looked around and noticed Emmett wasn't in the room. I heard the water running in the bathroom, so I wrapped the sheets around my body and got up to go check it out. Emmett was standing there in his boxers running a bath. It was so cute. He had it filled with bubbles and flower petals. He turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning sunshine. Don't you look sexy this morning. The sex hair really works for you." I giggled and blushed at his remarks. He walked over and kissed me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I slept great." I replied, smiling back at him. "Last night was great. We should definitely do that again some time." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'll take you up on that offer when you're not so sore." He pulled the sheets off my body and kissed my shoulder then picked me up and put me in the warm water. It was so relaxing. I motioned for him to join me and hopped into the tub with me. I leaned back against his chest and relaxed.

"Alice is coming by in a little while so that you can go get a massage. She said it would help make you less sore." Of course Alice was probably up all night, sitting by the wall and listening to us.

"Okay." I smiled contently. I was happy just sitting here with Emmett. He poured shampoo in my hair and massaged my scalp. It was so relaxing. He washed me and rinsed me off. We got out of the tub and dried me. I went back into the room to find Alice sitting on the bed grinning like a fool. Jasper was sitting on the couch watching tv. Alice got up and walked over to me holding up the blue duffel bag, containing my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. Alice and jasper went to check us out of the hotel while Emmett ran down to get me breakfast. In the mean time I walked around and picked up the little scraps of fabric left over from our fun last night. When Emmett came back with my breakfast, we sat down and talked while I ate. Jasper and Alice came back and Alice announced that we were going out. "Bella and I are going down to the spa for half an hour so she can get her massage. You guys can get us a cab and get our things downstairs." She grabbed my arm and pulled out of the room and down the hall.

"Geez Bella, you are a freak!" She said so loud that half the people in the lobby heard her. I blushed and put my hand over her mouth. "I could hear you and Emmett all night yesterday." She giggled. I laughed and shot her a playful glared. "Did you guys actually do it?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah, we did. Alice he was so amazing." I sighed liked a moron. She giggled and made little sex jokes the whole time I was getting my massage. When the massage was done, we met up with Emmett and Jasper in the lobby and went to the airport. We boarded the plane and all too soon, we were back in Seattle. We took a cab back to forks.

The minute I walked through the door Esme pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged her back. She grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her out to the forest. I wonder what was going on.

XXXXX

**Alice's P.O.V**

*******

"So, what happened?" Esme asked impatiently. "Please tell me that something happened between the two of them. Can you still see those two little girls in your vision?" Esme was so happy when I told her that Bella would get pregnant and Marry Emmett. She was in a hurry for Emmett and Bella to do the "deed" and get pregnant. She was so funny.

"Yes Esme, they did it." I squealed. I blanked out and had a vision.

. . .: _VISION_ :. . .

Bella and Emmett were sitting under a tree in the park holding hands and watching their daughters play on the swings. One of the girls fell off her swing and Bella and Emmett were at her side in an instant. The little girl smiled at Bella. "its okay momma, I'm not hurt." Bella smiled and kissed the girl on the hand. Emmett laughed and picked up both little girls and tossed them in the air.

They laughed and yelled, "Again, again Daddy." Emmett looked so happy playing with is daughters. Bella seemed to enjoy watching him toss them into the air. She smiled and took a seat on the bench and continued watching her family with a big smile plastered on her face.

. . .: _VISION ENDS_ :. . .

Esme smiled when I smiled. "What did you see dear?" she asked excitedly.

"I saw Emmett and Bella at the park. Emmett was tossing the two little girls in the air and they were laughing. Bella was sitting on the bench smiling at Emmett and their daughters. They looked so happy." I answered. She giggled and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma." She said. "I've always wanted to have grandchildren to spoil." She smiled and we walked back to the house chatting animatedly about baby names.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V (2 weeks after NY trip)**

*******

Alice, Rosalie and I were at the mall laughing and trying on different clothes. We had been hanging out so much lately. Shopping with Alice for hours didn't bother me anymore. I actually enjoyed it; shopping is fun when you let yourself enjoy it. Out of nowhere I had the urge to throw up. I ran to the closest trash bin and puked. I had been throwing up a lot lately.

I went back to Alice and Rosalie. They were jumping up and down clapping their hands and singing "It's working! It's working!" Why were they so happy? And what was working? "Why are you guys so happy? Do you enjoy watching me throw up or something?" I said with narrowed eyes.

They both smiled and grabbed my arms. They dragged me back to the car and drove me home. They greeted Charlie and asked if they could spend the night over. He said it was not problem and headed off to Billy's. I ran to the bathroom to throw up again. There goes my breakfast.

I rinsed out my mouth and went to the living room. Rosalie and Alice had moved the couches and set huge pink comforters all over the floor. I guess this is where I'm sleeping tonight. Alice was setting up truth or dare cards on one side of our makeshift bed. Rosalie had like 10 pregnancy test in her hands. What kind of game involves truth or dare and pregnancy tests? They are so strange. I just went back to the bathroom and changed into sweats and a t-shirt; my usual pajamas. I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 11:45 A.M. I wonder if Emmett will want to come over if I ask.

I pulled my sweats down and was about to pee, when Rosalie barged in and shoved a clear plastic cup in my face. "_Pee in the cup and nobody gets hurt_." She said. I was a bit frightened so I grabbed the cup and did what she asked. "Alice! I got the pee. Get up here." She yelled.

Alice came running up the stairs. I got up and put my pants back on. "What do you guys want to do with my pee?" I asked. This was a little too weird; even for Alice.

"We're trying to convince you that you are pregnant." She said excitedly, as Rosalie poured the pee on the pregnancy test sticks. "Now all we have to do is wait for three minutes."

"Alice, why are you trying to convince me I'm pregnant?" I asked. What the hell were they really up to?

"Because you are, Bella." She stated plainly. "Your period is 4 days late, you've been throwing up every morning for the past few days, you eat more than usual, and if that doesn't convince you, I saw you in labor in my vision."

WHAT. THE. FUCK? I can't be pregnant. The only guy I've slept with is Emmett; And he's a vampire for crying out loud! Charlie will kill me if I really am pregnant.

"YES!!! Nine out of ten tests said you're pregnant." Rosalie yelled. Alice shrieked and hugged me.

"Alice! Charlie will kill me!" I said. "If he finds out, I'm as good as dead."

"What exactly are we keeping from Charlie?" Charlie asked from the doorway. Shit! Shit! Shit! He wasn't supposed to be here. What the hell was he doing home? Wasn't he supposed to be at Billy's?

"Um, nothing dad." I had to find Emmett and Carlisle. Vampires can't impregnate humans can they? Well, only one way to find out. I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys and got in my car. I drove to the Cullen's house as fast as I dared. I parked the car in the driveway and got out. I ran into the house and went straight to Carlisle's study. He, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting down talking about doctor things.

"Ahh, nice to see you Bella. To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" He smiled and motioned for me to come forward. Emmett shot up from his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed away from him and he looked hurt. I walked up to Carlisle's desk and took a seat in front of him.

"Carlisle, I have been throwing up like crazy every morning for the last couple of days. I'm always hungry and I get weird cravings. My period is four days late, and nine out of the ten pregnancy tests Rosalie and Alice forced me to take were positive. To make matters worse, Alice had a vision of me with a huge stomach in labor." I rambled. All four vampires in the room were staring at me. Carlisle got up and walked around his desk and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, have you been involved in any sexual intercourses recently?" he asked in his doctor voice. I blushed and nodded my head 'yes'. I was happy, angry, sad, and frightened all at the same time. I sat there crying silently for a good five minutes before Carlisle cleared his throat. Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. All I could do was let him hold me and cry.

"Bella, babe. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have . . . . I should have used a condom. Shit, this is all my fault." Emmett was blaming himself for this. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. I can't let him blame himself for something that isn't his fault.

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "Em, this isn't your fault. No one knew that this would happen. Don't blame yourself for this." He sighed and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll get that thing out before anything bad happens to you." He said and kissed my forehead. I wasn't going to kill my baby. Was he out of his mind?

"Emmett! I am NOT going to kill an innocent baby. ESPECIALLY NOT MINE!!!" I said outraged.

"Technically, it's not a baby yet." He said.

"I don't care!" I shouted. Now he looked really hurt. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not ready to be a mother, but it doesn't hurt to try. I won't kill our child just because I don't "_feel_" ready to take care of a baby! I can't believe you'd even consider killing your own child! What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett ran his fingers through his hair and exited the room, his face full of hurt and pain.

"The boys and I will do some research to see what we can find on human/vampire children." Carlisle said. "We are here for you 100% of the way Bella." He assured me, squeezing my hand. I nodded my head and left the study. I walked up to Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock_. No answer.

I knocked again. Still no answer.

Without a second thought, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Emmett was sitting on the floor, looking out the glass wall and into the forest. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. I felt the rejection wash over me.

A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I ran out of the room. When I got outside to my car, it was raining hard. I got in the car and drove off. My vision was blurry from tears so I pulled over and got out of the car. I walked into the woods and wandered around in the rain. I had only intended to walk around a little then return to the car, but in the process, I managed to get lost.

Great. Now I was cold, crying, pregnant and lost. Fucking fantastic. I tripped over a root and fell onto the wet forest floor. At that point, I gave up all hope. I just lied on the forest floor and cried my eyes out. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, the wind picked up. I was so cold, I was visibly shaking. If I stayed out here too long I could get hypothermia and that wouldn't be good for the baby.

The sun was starting to set and I was getting scared. What if no one found me? I would surely freeze to death. The forest was quiet. All I could hear was the wind, my sobbing and my chattering teeth. Maybe I would just die out here.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

I was really hurt. I felt so stupid. First, I get Bella pregnant, and then I suggest we kill the baby. Well, so much for being a good boyfriend/ future husband. I feel so bad for making Bella cry. I should go to her house and apologize. I was just about to call Bella and let her know I was coming, when I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I flew down the stairs and ran to the living room.

Alice ran up to me, looking frightened and panicked. "I found Bella's car on the side of the road, empty with. . . .with the door wide open and the engine still running. I tried looking for her future, but there was nothing. I'm afraid that something bad may have happened to her." Alice sobbed. Shit I had to go find my Bella.

The whole family ran into the woods. We split up and searched for Bella. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. "BELLA!" I roared. Yelling for her would be useless. She probably wouldn't hear me over the thunder. "BELLA!" I yelled again, knowing it would make no difference. It was to pick up her scent because the rain washed it away. "BELLA! BABY WHERE ARE YOU?"

A/N: **Here you guys go. My doctor thinks I'm a weirdo for updating my story in his office, but I don't give two fucks :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

**A/N: So, for this chapter, my inspiration was my friend Sarah . . . just a couple of days ago, she wanted me to go with her to tell her dad she was pregnant. We were very scared; because her dad is an Air force pilot and he owns A LOT of guns . . . I took his reaction to the news, and gave those to Charlie. . . . I basically quoted him word for word, but I just changed the character names . . . so thanks to Sergeant David for being so awesome HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE!!!! I LOVE HOW YOU GUYS LOVE EMMETT. . . **

**DISCALIMER: **_I don't own twilight or the characters, but Carlisle Cullen can own me anytime he wants._

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I continued lying on the floor crying until I was too numb to move. The longer I lay there, the colder I got. I guess getting out of the car in the first place wasn't such a good idea. "BELLA!" I heard someone call over the loud thunder. I wanted shout and let them know I was here, but my lips were too cold to move.

"BELLA! BABY WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice was getting closer. I knew that voice. It was Emmett. The minute I thought his name, a fresh round of tears began rolling down the side of my face. I was now shaking and crying.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled and scooped me up. "BABY I'M SO SORRY. I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU OR MAKE YOU CRY." He hugged me to his chest and ran back to the Cullen's. As soon as he walked in, he turned on the heater. He called Alice and told her to tell everyone that he had found me.

He changed me into dry and warm clothes. He got a towel to dry my hair and then he wrapped me up in his thick Spiderman blanket. He took me to the second living room and started a fire in the fireplace. He sat down by the fireplace and pulled me into his lap. He cradled me like a baby until I fell asleep.

As I was waking up, I felt something cold on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett's head on my belly. "Awww. I'm so sorry baby. Do you forgive daddy?" He said rubbing my stomach. He hadn't realized I was awake yet. "I didn't mean what I said before. I swear I would never hurt you. If you forgive me, I'll be the best daddy in the world. I promise." He said and kissed my stomach. "I love you baby." he said and kissed my stomach repeatedly. "I can't wait till the day I can hold you in my arms. I'll always be here to love and protect you. I hope you can look past my flaws and love me too." He smiled and kissed my stomach again. He was so adorable. I closed my eyes and pictured Emmett in the delivery room, holding his baby. He truly would be a good father. I opened my eyes and looked back down. Emmett was looking up at me, his chin resting on my stomach. He gave me an apologetic smile.

He pulled himself up so that his face was only inches away from mine. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant to- ."

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He smiled and slipped his tongue into my mouth. God, I loved this man. He was perfect in every sense of the word. He moved his lips down to my jaw and licked my jaw line. I shivered at the sensation. Every time our skin made contact, electric currents ran throughout my whole body.

"I love you." I whispered, running my fingers through his soft hair.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "I love you too."

"When do you want to tell Charlie?" he asked cautiously.

"When I get home." I dint know how Charlie would take the news, but I was certain he wouldn't be too happy. To be honest, I was a little afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you." He smiled. He was so sweet. We joined the family in the living room and Carlisle filled us in on half vampires. Most of the things were pretty interesting. Once they were born, it took them only five years to hit puberty. They would stop aging after their bodies looked old enough to be 17 or 18, and they could feed off food or blood. We knew just about everything we needed to know about our baby. Carlisle informed me that he and Esme would be setting up a delivery room next to his study. It was very nice that they cared so much about me and the baby.

Emmett, Alice and I headed back to my house at around 8. Charlie was in the living room watching a game. I sighed and Emmett squeezed my hand for support. On my way to the living room I stole Charlie's gun and had Alice go hide it upstairs. I took a deep breath and started. "Dad, can we talk?" I was so nervous. "It's very important." Charlie grunted and unwillingly muted the tv.

"Alright, you got my full attention Bells." He said after taking a gulp of his beer.

"Well. . . I wanted to tell you that I um. . . I uh . . . I am-" Charlie interrupted me.

"Hang on Bells." He said, cutting me off. He went into the kitchen and returned with two bottles of beer. He cracked the first o open and chugged it down. He smiled at me warily before cracking open the second beer, chugging that one down too. I had never seen him consume that much alcohol, that quickly.

"Dad, was that really necessary? Why all the alcohol?" I asked. Why would he need to chug down his beers? He had all night, didn't he? He was acting very strange.

"Bells, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you were going to tell me. I can't be completely sober and have that conversation; I would probably have a stroke halfway through our conversation." How the heck did he know what I was going to say when I only found out today? It is a bit embarrassing that my father figured out I was pregnant before I did. He took another sip of his beer. He kept sipping, waiting for me to go on.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked. Charlie choked on his beer.

"Oh, boy. I'm going to need more beer than I thought." He said, taking a drink from the bottle. "Bells, you've had morning sickness for the past few days. Just because I don't speak up about things it doesn't mean I don't see them. I was hoping you'd come around eventually and talk about it with Renee or something."

"Are you mad?" he seemed pretty calm for the time being.

"How can I be mad? I have to let you grow up at some point. You are a big girl now." He said. He was shocking the hell out of me. I would have expected him to go find his gun by now. "Look at the bright side, at least it isn't Edward's." he grumbled under his breath.

I chose to ignore that last comment. "Really? Wow, I guess you're right. I am a big girl." I chuckled. I sounded a bit silly calling myself a "_big girl_".

"Yup. Now all you have to do is call Renee and tell her the big news." Charlie smirked and finished the rest of his beer.

"I was kind of hoping _you _would tell mom." I said in a little voice.

"Oh, no. I really wish I could help you out there Bells." He was practically dying to bust out laughing. I could hear him snickering quietly. "I'm alright with being Grandpa Charlie, but I am not going to drop the news on Renee. She's your mom, so you have to handle her. And I would really appreciate it if you'd tell Alice to hang my gun back on my belt." He got up and shook Emmett's hand. "Well, congrats. If your folks want to talk about any of this, they're welcome here anytime. Goodnight." He went up to his room and was out light a light bulb.

3 days later

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number. I was going to be as blunt as possible. No beating around the bush. The minute I got the chance, I would come out and say it. She answered on the second ring. "Hey baby, how are you?" Here goes nothing.

"Hey mom. You remember the guy I told you about; Emmett Cullen?"

"Oh sweetie, did he break up with you?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, mom. Emmett and I are having a baby!" Well, that's one way to do it. She was silent for a while.

"Honey, that's um. . . .That's wonderful." I didn't believe her for one bit.

"Mom, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I know you think I made a stupid decision and yes, I know you think I'm not ready to be a mom and I'm most likely going to be a horrible mother." I was full out crying now.

"Baby, I don't think that at all. You are wonderful, you'll be great. You always have me to turn to if you need help." For the very first time in my life, Renee was playing the role of the mother and I was playing the role of the daughter. "You know what? I want you and Emmett to come to Jacksonville on your next break from school."

"Okay mom, I'll have to talk to Emmett about that." I was relieved that she hadn't judged me like most mothers would have judged their daughters. Renee and I talked about school and Phil's baseball career. I got to talk to Phil for a little While. He couldn't wait for me to come visit them in Jacksonville. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I sighed and fell back into my bed. Emmett jumped into the bed and began kissing my belly. My stomach grew a little bit faster than the average pregnant woman's stomach. I learned that after five weeks into the pregnancy, I would look like I was 6 months pregnant. My stomach would stay that size for a few months and then would grow at a human pace.

**3 weeks later**

*******

When I woke up this morning, Alice measured my belly again. It had grown some more. Only Charlie, Renee, Phil and the Cullens knew about the baby. Ever since we found out I was pregnant, I wore baggy clothes everywhere so that people wouldn't notice. Today however, I couldn't wear the baggy clothes. My stomach was huge now so there was no point in hiding it anymore. Rosie and Aly bought me the cutest maternity clothes. I was going to let Alice dress me today.

I spent some nights at the Cullen's place so that Carlisle could observe the baby's growth. I took a quick shower and went to Alice's room. She handed me a cute zebra print halter top dress, cute heels, and giraffe print handbag. **(A/N: the link to her outfit is on my profile)**I got dressed and rummaged through my purse. I pulled out the beautiful necklace Emmett gave me and put it on. I found the matching ring and put it on my right hand. His mother had very good taste. The necklace was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life.

When everyone was ready and I had eaten breakfast, we got in Emmett's jeep and rode to school. I was nervous. I didn't know how people would react to seeing me pregnant. Jasper sent me a wave of calm. God bless him. He smiled and sent me just a little bit of confidence.

Emmett held my hand as I got out of the car. "Babe, relax. You'll be fine." He smiled and kissed my forehead and my belly. I loved it when he kissed my stomach. I was so cute.

"I'm trying to calm down, but the nerves keep coming back." He chuckled and pecked my lips. "Do I look fat?" I was very self conscious.

"Babe, relax. You look very sexy. You're perfect the way you are. Even when you're big, you're the sexiest girl I see." I smiled and attempted to hug him. It was hard to hug him because of the big belly. He always made me feel better. We all hung out by the car until a few minutes before the bell rang. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked to class with his siblings.

Rosalie came to my side and whispered, "If anyone gives you shit, let me know and I'll handle it. Don't just let it go like you always do." She hugged me sideways and returned to Edward's side. Alice was so happy. She was talking so fast I could barely make out what she was saying. We (as in me and the lady Cullens) were going shopping afternoon for swimsuits. We were going to spend the weekend at the Cullen's Private beach house in California.

Alice ignored everyone's groans and kept running her mouth like there's no tomorrow. "I can't till we hit the mall and get our swimsuits. You are going to love California Bella, it's almost as warm as Phoenix. We have our own private beach, so we can have as much fun as we want without disturbing anyone. OMG!! We can have bonfires like every night. This trip will be so awesome. And don't worry Bella. You and Emmett can go see Renee as soon as we leave California. I have your tickets and your baggage all set.

"I really can't wait till you go into labor, I'll make sure to get it all on camera so that we can watch it over and over and over again. Imagine all the things I'll be able to do with my little nieces. I can enter them in beauty pageants, dress them up and we can be like total BFFs. Don't worry Bella, I'll still be your BFF, we'll just have to make room for two more. It will be fantastic!! I'll take them shopping every day." She stopped when she realized that she had accidentally spilled way too much info. "Ignore what I just said. Ha-ha, I was lying."

"I can't believe it! Em, we're having twin girls." Rosalie, Alice and I were jumping up and down excitedly.

Emmett chuckled and kissed my belly again. When we entered the classroom, I felt everyone's eyes on my stomach. I could practically smell the rumors coming. Oh well, nothing can bring me down at this point. I was so excited; I'm having twin girls and I get to go see Renee and Phil soon.

Jessica was staring at my stomach the whole period. Lauren was just as shocked as Jessica, but at least she wasn't gawking at me. I smiled and waved at Jessica. Her face went red when all the Cullens turned to glare at her. It was weird seeing tiny, little and always happy Alice glare at someone. I snickered and continued taking notes.

Emmett walked me to my next class and kissed me long and hard. When he pulled away I was gasping for air. He laughed and winked at me. "So, I leave you breathless huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up and get to class." He bent down and kissed my belly then pecked me on the lips and walked away. He had such a nice ass. Hmmmm.

"I'll see you at lunch he called over his shoulder." He blew me a kiss and yelled, "I LOVE YOU BABE!" Everyone in the hallway was staring, but I didn't give a rat's ass about what these people had to say. Most of them were just fake and judgmental. I walked into class and took my seat.

I searched my bag for my homework that was due today, but I couldn't find it. I must have left it in Emmett's bag. Damn it. Right when I was going to tell the teacher I didn't have my homework, Emmett walked into the classroom. "Bella left this in my binder!" He said and shoved the packet into the teacher's hands. He jogged up to my desk and put his ear on my stomach. "I can hear their heartbeats." He said while rubbing the side of my belly.

He rubbed my check softly and leaned down to kiss me. He bit my lip before kissing my nose and running off. He smiled and waved as he left. "I LOVE YOU GIRLS. I'LL SEE ALL THREE OF YOU AT LUNCH." I loved how he was so caring towards me and his daughters.

"So, Bella. I didn't know you were pregnant." She whispered while the teacher talked about some worksheet I had already completed. "Is is Emmett's?" Just like Jess to go prying for answers.

"Possibly." I replied.

"OMG! You don't know who the father is, do you?" she asked with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yes I do, but I don't want to talk about it." I said, pretending to listen to the teacher. "But if you still want to know who the father is, you can always ask your Rosalie. You know Rosie, she always wants a new friend." I said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at the mention of Rosalie and faced forward. Jessica didn't talk to me for the whole rest of the period. I could tell she was "secretly" looking at me. Every time I would look up, she would turn around and look away.

I was getting very sleepy. Another unfortunate side affect of being pregnant. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and raced to the door. Alice and Rosalie were there waiting for me. We walked to our next class, while discussing possible colors for the nursery. "I want to do a light shade of pink and put their names above their cribs." I said grabbing my cell phone from my purse.

"That is a perfect idea." Alice chimed. Rosalie nodded her head smiled. My phone vibrated. I checked it and saw I had a new text from Emmet. I smiled and opened the message.

HEY BABE,

I miss my girls. Have you thought of any names?

EM

'We miss you too :) I have a few names in mind but I'm not telling you. You are going to have to wait until your daughters are born.'

B

I felt Rosalie pull on my arm and tell me to walk faster. "Rosalie slow down. It won't be the end of the world if we walk into class a few minutes late." She rolled her eyes and kept pulling on my shirt. I honestly have no idea what happened in class. As soon as I took a seat, I put my head down and fell asleep. Alice, being the good friend she is blocked the view so the teacher wouldn't see me.

The bell rang and I shot up from my seat. I missed the whole class session and I didn't take notes. I would probably have to come ask the teacher for the notes during lunch. Alice smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it hun. I copied down two sets of notes. One for you and one for me. I also took the liberty to secretly record the whole class session so we can go over it later. I had a vision this morning that you would fall asleep, so I came prepared." She grinned and kissed my cheek. I waved goodbye to Rose and Alice, and walked to my next class.

Emmett snuck up behind me and picked me up. I shrieked and told him to put me down. He laughed and kept walking. He could be so immature sometimes; I loved that about him.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, they made me laugh. You guys are so funny!!!! The next chapter is very funny and may contain lemons *hint hint* I wasn't going to put anymore lemons until they got married, but my friend threatened me. Pheobethe just in case you're reading this: I would love to give you cookies, but sadly I'm broke and I can't buy cookies:( if I had a cookie I would totally give it to you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **you guys are going to hate me so much after this chapter. . . but most of you will love me after the next chapter. . . . I Emailed my mom this Chapter and she called me threatening to beat the hell out of me if I didn't send her the next chapter…lol!!! I sent her the next Chapter and she called me. She was going on and on and on about the surprise I threw in. . . She's weird..

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Twilight or the Characters, but Dr. Cullen can bend me over anytime!!!!_

CHAPTER 13

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

I saw Bella walk to class and I followed her. The minute she let her guard down, I snuck up to her, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was yelling and screaming for me to put her down. I ignored her and continued walking to class. I turned her right-side up and sat her down in her seat. She slapped my ass right before I sat down. I stared at her in mock offense.

"How dare you violate me in a room full of teenage students. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you pervert!" She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Little giggles were escaping her mouth."What if one of these innocent children's virgin eyes saw you touching me inappropriately?" Her face went red, and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing. The teacher settled the class down and started the lesson. "I should report you for sexual harassment, you dirty little freak." I whispered. She busted out laughing and the whole class got quiet. She quickly disguised her laughter as coughing. Her whole face went tomato red and the teacher thought she was suffocating.

"She can't breathe." I shouted. I was trying hard not to laugh. These humans were so naïve. "I'll take her to the nurse." The teacher gave me a pass and I picked Bella up bridal style, grabbed her bag and walked towards the nurse's office. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to laugh. My laughter was booming down the empty halls. Bella was laughing so hard, I could see tears coming down her face.

I set her on her feet and pressed my lips to her mouth. I pulled back and looked at her. She was so beautiful, it was un-fucking-believable. She is the only woman who can make being pregnant look so damn sexy. If anything, I think that her being pregnant actually turns me on a little. . . . Or a lot. She pushed me up against the lockers (I let her push me) and grabbed my crotch. I was so fucking hard, I thought my pant would bust open.

I pulled her into the nurse's office and told the nurse that Bella was having contractions. I went to the front office and dazzled Mrs. Cope into letting me and Bella sit out in the parking lot until lunch time. I picked Bella up and ran to my jeep. We jumped into the backseat and I attacked her lips hungrily. She bit my lip and pulled my shirt over my head. I flipped us over so that she was straddling me. She undid the buckle on my belt and pulled my jeans down. I grew harder at that point, if that was even possible. She tossed my jeans off to the side and began running her warm little hands up and down my chest and my abs.

She kissed my neck and continued kissing all the way down to my belly-button. She kissed and licked her way back up my chest and bit my nipple. I almost came in that exact moment. My breathing was getting deeper and heavier and it was exciting her all the more. She sucked on my right nipple for a few more seconds before switching to my left. She ground her hips into my erection and I thrashed in pleasure. She ground her hips into my erection again, earning her a deep growl of pleasure.

She pulled my boxers off. She didn't hesitate one bit. She put my rock hard dick into her hot little mouth, cupped my balls into her little hands and massaged them, adding just the right amount on pressure. She swirled her tongue around the head of my dick and began bobbing up and down. I felt her teeth lightly grazing my dick, every time she bobbed her head. She swiped her tongue across the tip of my dick, and without warning, I exploded into her mouth. My whole body went limp, as I enjoyed the feeling coursing through me.

This was the hardest I ever came. She swallowed and continued bobbing her head. She finally pulled back and licked her lips in satisfaction. My little angel was a freak and I wouldn't have it any other way. I pulled her up so she was straddling me again and plunged my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch I could reach. Our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. I pulled her dressed over her head and threw it in the front seat. I covered her throat in butterfly kisses and licked her neck, swiftly moving my lips to suck on her pulse point. I would never cease to be amazed by the taste of her skin.

I unhooked her bra and tossed it by her dress. I switched back and forth, kissing both of her nipples, sucking on them until they were swollen. She moaned and pulled my hair. I laid her down and moved my face down to her thighs. I grabbed the hem of her panties with my teeth and slowly pulled them down. I wasted no time, diving into her warm and wet folds. She smelled so divine, my mouth got watery.

I nibbled and sucked her clit while pumping three fingers in and out of her. She wiggled and moaned, but I just kept on sucking her sweet pussy. I would never get tired of pleasuring her. I felt her body shudder under mine and knew she was close. I placed myself at her entrance and slowly entered her. She turned us over and straddled me once more. She got a good grip on my hair and began bouncing up and down. She started out slow and really got into it. Her pace quickened and I thrust my hips up to match her rhythm. We were both moaning in ecstasy. She bounced faster and began slamming into me. GOD DAMN, SHE WAS A BEAST! A VERY SEXY BEAST, BUT A BEAST INDEED!!!!

I sucked on her neck and came, while wave after wave of pure bliss washed over me. She kept on bouncing until she was on the edge of her sweet release. Her walls clenched so tightly around my dick, I came again. She came and collapsed on top of me. We were both panting and trying to catch our breath. I shifted and kissed her stomach before helping her back into her clothes. She hopped into the front seat and fixed her beautiful brown hair, while I got dressed.

The bell rang, alerting us it was time for lunch. Bella and our little angels must be hungry. She grabbed her bag and jumped out of the jeep while I slung my backpack over my shoulder. We held hands and walked into the cafeteria. We stopped at the lunch line and I filled her tray with food; she was eating for three now. I walked Bella to our table with a smug smile on my face.

"So Bella how was the sex?" Alice asked with an innocent smile. Bella blushed. Everyone looked at Alice, with shocked expressions and then quickly turned to see Bella's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice." Bella said with a red face.

"Oh don't act all pure and innocent with me. The sex-hair is all the evidence I need." Alice threw her head back and laughed. "Plus, I can smell the leftover arousal on both of you. Did you guys do it in the classroom? I bet Emmett threw you on the desk and banged you in front of everyone, didn't he?" The whole table erupted into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"Damn it Alice! He didn't do me in the classroom, it was in his car!" Bella shouted in annoyance. The entire cafeteria got so quiet, all I could hear was breathing. Everyone was staring at our table. After the few seconds of silence, our whole table busted out laughing. Bella was laughing so hard, she could barely catch her breath. We got quiet and people were still staring.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT?!!" Rosalie shouted.

Our table busted out laughing again. Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard, they fell out of their chairs. I swear, the whole cafeteria was staring at us like we were fucking crazy. Rosalie was trying to glare at people, but she was laughing so hard, she just couldn't do it.

"WELL???. . . MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSSINESSES AND EAT YOUR FUCKING LUNCHES!!!!!" Rosalie yelled, then turned around and started laughing her ass off. Edward and Jasper were rolling on the floor, still laughing. Alice was laughing so hard, she was lying on the table about to fall off.

"Great, now everyone thinks we're crazy!" Bella said, trying to hide her amusement.

"Bella, the whole fucking school has been suspecting we were crazy, since we first came to Forks. We're only doing them a favor and confirming their theories." Rosalie said, smiling.

"SOOOOO. Now that we're done expressing ourselves, how about we eat and get the hell out of here. People are starting to stare." Alice said with a big smile. We sat down and "ate" our meals in silence. Every once in a while, someone would snicker and we would all giggle. The whole cafeteria sat in silence and watched us "eat" our lunches. The only sounds that could be heard in the cafeteria were coming from our table.

The second the bell rang, we threw our trays away. No one made a single move until we exited the cafeteria. That was the funniest and most awkward lunch I have ever had. I guess sitting through lunch isn't going to be so bad anymore. I can't wait till tomorrow!!!

I kissed Bella's cheek and she headed off to history with Jasper. The entire time in gym was spent with Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I laughing about what happened in the lunch room. When it was time to go, we all went back to our locker rooms, changed in our clothes and went to meet Bella and Japer in our final class of the day. HOME ECONOMICS. (A/N: For anyone who doesn't take home Ec. It's a cooking class.)

Today, we were baking cookies. BLEHH!!! Cookies taste like dirt. I hate this class because in order to get a passing grade, you have to make something and eat it to prove that it's "Fit for human consumption." Human consumption my ASS!!! Watching Bella bake made my heart swell. She looked beautiful, loving and completely at ease. I wasn't surprised when the teacher announced at the end of class, that Bella was the only one who had managed to bake something that was actually worth eating.

"I am proud to say that Isabella here is the only one who followed instructions and made her food edible. She will receive extra credit and you will all get your participation points for attempting." The teacher said and dismissed us. Everyone grumbled and stomped out of the room.

I walked up to Bella and kissed her. "That's my girl. I knew you could out-bake all these losers." She giggled and kissed me.

"Hey, I am not a loser!" Alice huffed and walked away.

Bella and I walked to the jeep holding hands. Edward, Jasper and I let the girls take the car to Bella's house and we ran home. The ladies were going swimsuit shopping for tomorrow.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

Alice dropped me off at my house so I could change really quick. I ran in, took off my dress and put on a dark blue v-neck, black jeans, and my black Vans. I grabbed my wallet and ran outside. Emmett's jeep wasn't in the driveway. Instead, I saw Esme behind the wheel of Carlisle's back Mercedes. I ran over and got into the back seat with Rosalie.

"How was your day Girls?" Esme asked as she pulled out of the driveway. Rosalie, Alice and I remembered the lunch incident and busted out laughing. Esme wouldn't believe the day we had. "What's so funny?" Esme asked with a smile playing on her lips. Alice giggled and told her what happened at lunch. By the time Alice was done telling her the story, we were all cracking up.

Esme pulled into a parking space and we got out of the car. "You girls are so silly. Emmett reminds me so much of Carlisle; He just can't keep it in his pants." We all exploded into another fit of giggles. Esme was so fun to be with. She was every girl's dream mom and I loved her. We walked into the mall and began our swimsuit hunt. This was going to be so fun.

After four and a half hours of endless shopping and laughter, we had each found the perfect swimsuits and accessories. Since we would be gone for a while, we each got four sets of swimsuits with matching flip flops, sunglasses and totes. We hauled our things to the car and went to my house. Alice unlocked the door and Rosalie took my stuff upstairs. Charlie had allowed me to give each of the Cullens a key to my house, in case they ever needed a place to stay.

"Charlie, how are you?" Esme asked, giving Charlie a big hug.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you and the family?" Charlie asked her.

"We're all doing very well." She replied

"That's great. Thanks again for inviting Bella on your trip, it's very nice of you." Charlie was really grateful that the Cullens had become family. He loved that I was never alone and that I was happy. Although he would probably never admit it, he loved the Cullens just as much as I did.

"Nonsense Charlie! We love Bella. She is family and it's only right that she joins us on family vacations. Now are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked.

"Thank you for inviting me, but Billy and I promised Sue Clearwater that I would help them chaperon the camping and fishing trips the kids down at the reservation are taking. Billy will be here in a few minutes to help me get packed. Maybe next time." Charlie smiled. I knew Charlie had a big thing for Sue. He was always down at her place or they were always "hanging out" on the La Push beach. I went upstairs to pack, while Charlie and Esme were still wrapped up in their conversation.

When I got to my room, Alice was clipping the tags of my bathing suits and Rosalie was neatly folding clothes into a purple suitcase I don't recall ever owning. "Whose suitcase is that?" I asked.

"Yours." Alice replied. "I bought you this one and got the smaller matching one for free." She said pointing to the other suitcase on the bed. Alice was so thoughtful. She put my swimsuits in the suitcase and Rose zipped it up. I hugged both of them. They were so sweet.

"Thanks so much, you guys." I said with tears in my eyes.

"For what, hun?" Rose asked.

"You guys are so sweet. You always look out for me, and you're constantly taking care of me. I love you guys." They hugged me back and kissed my cheeks.

"We love you too." They said in unison. Alice grabbed my things and took them to the car while I said goodbye to Charlie. I was going to miss him.

"I want you to relax and have fun Bells. When you see Renee and Phil, tell them I said hi." He smiled and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you a lot Bells."

"I'll miss you too dad. Be careful in the woods, I don't want you getting hurt. And say hi to Sue and Billy for me." He blushed and nodded. I was going to ask him to tell Jake I said hi, but then I remembered we weren't talking anymore. I missed seeing Jacob. I kissed Charlie's cheek and he walked us to the door.

Right when I opened the door, I saw Billy's truck pull up and Jacob was with him. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Jacob had been pissed at me ever since I started dating Edward. When the Cullens left town he started talking to me, only to start ignoring me again when they came back. Alice noticed the look on my face and whispered something to Esme and Rosalie.

"We'll go wait for you in the car." Esme said sweetly and they went to the Mercedes. Jacob helped Billy into his wheelchair and wheeled him over to Charlie. I was really hoping he wouldn't be mad anymore. Charlie and Billy went inside to give us privacy.

"Some guys from the pack told me one of the Vampires got you pregnant." He said.

I nodded and looked at him. "Are you still mad at me?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Yeah, I am." I could almost feel my heart breaking. "But, I probably won't be mad at you when you get back." He smiled and hugged me. "Tell Dr. Fangs that the pack needs to have a word with him. We are making changes to the treaty and he should be there." Jacob gave me another hug before he ran into the house and closed the door. I smiled and got in the Mercedes.

"I already called Carlisle and told him what wolf-boy said." Rosalie snickered. Just a few minutes later, we pulled up their driveway and went inside. I sat in the living room and watched tv, while they packed their suitcases. When they finished packing, Edward and Emmett put the luggage in the car and we drove to the airport. The minute we found our seats, Emmett pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep. I was so comfortable and relaxed that I didn't want to wake up for a very long time.

I was pulled out of my dreams by Emmett's soft whispers, "Bella. Baby, wake up. The plane lands in three minutes." I felt his cold lips brush my cheeks and I opened my eyes. "Hey sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" he asked and kissed my stomach.

"I had a very nice sleep." He smiled and slipped his hand under my shirt. I felt his cold hand rub my stomach several times before the pilot announced that we had landed. Jasper and Carlisle went to retrieve our bags while Esme got us a ride. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and I got in one cab, while Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper got in the cab behind us. I couldn't see anything because it was already late in the night. We drove for about 45 minutes, before I saw the outline of huge house. I rolled my eyes. The Cullens loved to live large.

The cabs pulled up to the house and we got out. Carlisle paid both of the drivers and hauled our baggage into the house. Esme turned on the lights and I could see the house a lot better. It was beautiful. The living room walls were a pure white with black furniture that complimented the white carpeting.(A/N: pics on profile.) Alice and Rose grabbed me and ran upstairs to show me where I would be staying.

"This is where Lord and Lady McCarty will be staying." Alice said, in a fake accent.

The room was beautiful. The walls were a pure white and a dark gray. There was a big beautiful bed in the middle and a zebra print rug on top of the white carpet. (A/N: Picture on profile.) The room was wonderful. I couldn't believe that Esme had done this all on her own. She was very talented. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms again and gave me the tour of the house. I was very fascinated. The Cullens had great taste when it came to living large. The last stop on Alice and Rosalie's tour was the beach. They took me outside to show me the beach. On our way I got to see the pool area. I was going to love being here.

When Alice and Rosalie's "BIG TOUR" came to an end, Esme fixed me two big plates of lasagna and she made me some lemonade. "I want you to relax and have fun. Forget about all the stress you get from school and enjoy yourself." Esme said while I ate.

"Thank you so much Esme. You are so kind and welcoming. I really like the house, it's beautiful. I saw mine and Emmett's room; it's the most beautiful room I had ever seen." She nodded and passed me the Lemonade. When I finished eating, I went upstairs to find Emmett. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I finally gave up my search and decided to go take a bath .I got my IPod, turned it on and put it on shuffle. I walked into the bathroom, to run the bath, but stopped dead in my tracks and dropped the IPod. . . I couldn't believe what I was seeing. . . . I heard nothing but the sound of the IPod when it hit the floor. . . . "Oh dear god!" I stuttered. I was going to pass out, if I didn't die or have a heart attack first!!!!

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. . . I you hate me and completely want to kill me, then get in line behind my mom!!!!! Hahaha I wonder what's going to happen??? WAIT A MINUTE, I already know what happens!! I already read the next chapter!!!! Lol Review and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I get off my ass!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: you guys are super duper awesome!!! I have pictures of everything I talked about in the chapter on my profile. You guys leave the funniest reviews ever. Sorry the chapter is so short. I had to cut it in half to make changes to the other half ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own twilight or the characters but Carlisle can take me to his beach house anyday._

CHAPTER 14

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

When we arrived at the house, Rosalie and Alice took Bella on a tour of the house. Bella was really tired, so I went to our bathroom and ran her a bath. I used that sweet strawberry body wash that she liked so much. It always made her smell so good. Thinking about how good Bella smelled made me think about how good she tasted, and before I knew it, I was in the shower jerking off to images of her sexy naked body.

**A/N: Stop right here, right now. If you really want to set the mood for what's going to happen next, Go to my page and click on the link that says SURPRISE!!! I want you to take a very good look at the picture and then come back and continue reading!!! It will be so worth it if you actually follow instructions. . . I promise you!!!! Just please do it!!!!**

I was so lost in my own world, fantasizing about Bella, that I didn't hear her walk into the bathroom. One minute, I'm alone relieving myself, and the next minute Bella is in the doorway watching me, with wide eyes. Her heartbeat picked up and I chuckled. She just stood there and stared. I smiled and kept stroking my hard dick until I came. I kept my eyes on hers, the whole time I was masturbating. She stayed in the doorway and watched me even after I finished masturbating and washed myself off.

**A/N: If you didn't think that it was worth it to go click on that link, then you need help. . . . I know I almost died when my friend sent me that. . . . .If you haven't seen it, then you have no idea what you're missing out on. . . . Is it hot in here or was it just that link I just saw???? Damn!! On with the story.**

I turned the shower off and went up to Bella. I helped her out of her clothes and put her in the tub of warm water. Her cheeks turned a beautiful rosie pink. Her heart beat was finally going back to its regular rate. I smiled and brushed her cheek. "You're so beautiful." I whispered. Her blush grew more pronounced.

She finally looked into my eyes and smiled. "That was. . . .umm. . . . it was very. . . . I'm sorry I walked in on you when you were umm. . . . ." she got flustered and looked down.

"Masturbating." I finished her sentence for her and her face grew impossibly redder. I chuckled and lathered her back with body wash.

"Yeah. . . .I didn't know you were in here." She said.

I chuckled again. "Bella, it's no big deal. I'm actually glad you walked in. That's the most turned on I've ever been." She looked up and smiled smugly. She is so damn cute and she doesn't even have to try. I grabbed the washcloth and washed her off. While I was washing her stomach, I felt something push against my hand. I moved my hand to a different side of her stomach and the same thing happened.

"Alice! The babies are kicking." Bella yelled. Everyone came running up the stairs. Alice had a camera and she was recording the little movements on Bella's stomach.

"Bella, wave at the camera." Alice said excitedly.

Bella waved and smiled. "Look! You can see the foot mark over here." Bella was pointing to a cute little footprint on her stomach. Esme laughed and took a picture. A few tears slipped down Bella's cheek and everyone left to give us some privacy.

"Babe, what wrong?" Seeing her cry broke my heart. "Are you in pain?"

"No. I just can't believe I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad." I pulled her out of the tub and dried her off. When she was all dry I hugged her tightly.

"Babe, don't worry. Everything will be fine. The kids will love you; you'll be a great mom. And as for me, I'm so awesome, they won't have a choice but to love me." she smiled and hugged me back. "I love you." I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She was so fucking wonderful.

She went to go get dressed while I drained the tub and put out the candles. I walked into the bedroom and OH MY GOD Bella was standing by the bed wearing the sexiest pajamas. I tried to look away but I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't even close my mouth or stop drooling. **(A/N: Pajama pics on profile.) **SHIT.I was going to need another cold shower. Bella walked up to me and ground her hips into my boner. She did that for several minutes before she stopped and kissed my cheek. "Good night babe." She smiled and got in the bed. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. . . .SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS.

"Am I supposed to take care of this on my own?" I asked, gesturing at my boner.

She pulled up the comforter around her and yawned, "I don't know babe, but I'm sure you'll think of something." She smiled and winked at me. She teases me till I'm hard, then she just abandons me? Oh, I see where this is going and god damn it, two can play that game.

"Alright babe, you just go ahead and go to sleep." _You go on and sleep tight, because today is the last peaceful sleep you will get for a long time honey. Boy was she going to regret doing this._

I kissed her forehead and went downstairs. "What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know about you guys, but Rose and I want to have fun." She said.

"As long as my hair doesn't get wet." Rosalie said.

Alice glared at her. "Who the hell goes to the beach and comes back with dry hair?"

"ME." she said and walked away.

I sat in the living room and played on my Xbox all night. As soon as the sun would rise, Operation 'TURN ME ON' would be good to go. I just had to make sure that I was naked and in the shower before Bella walked into the bathroom. I am a genius. The minute I saw the sun, I took my clothes off and ran upstairs. In all of my excitement, I walked into the wrong room and the wrong shower.

"Emmett, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER?" Jasper yelled. Fuck. I got the wrong shower. "DUDE, YOU ARE NAKED IN MY SHOWER!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SOMEONE WOULD THINK IF THEY WALKED IN HERE??? GET THE FUCK OUT!!!! SHIT, NOW EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES ALL I'LL BE ABLE TO SEE IS YOU NAKED!!!" I ran out of the shower, grabbed a towel and ran to my room. I walked into our shower and Bella was already there. She smiled innocently and waved at me.

Oh, what the hell? I joined her in the shower and helped her wash off. When we finished, we got dressed and went downstairs to get her some food. We walked into the kitchen and Esme had made pancakes and orange juice for Bella. She sat at the table and ate her food. Jasper walked into the kitchen and glared at me.

"Damn Jazz, what's got you so upset?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head and answered, "You don't even want to know. Do yourself a favor and don't look in my thoughts. Seeing what I saw this morning will scar you for life." Of course Edward's nosy ass had to go ahead and look into Jasper's thoughts anyway.

"What the hell?!! Why the fuck were you and Emmett naked in the shower together?" the whole family exploded into laughter.

"We were not in the shower together. I was alone, until_ somebody_ walked in on me. I don't even know why he was naked. And that's what you get for being nosy. I told you not to look." Jasper said and got up to leave. Maybe now Edward will stay out of people's thoughts. I put my hand up and he high fived me on his way out.

After Bella ate breakfast, She went upstairs with Esme, Alice and Rosalie to get ready for the beach. Me, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward put on our shorts and went to set up the volleyball net. Then we set up the beach chairs and umbrellas. What was taking the girls so long? I was just about to go inside when I noticed a bunch of cars coming toward our house. This was not good. If they saw us sparkle in the sun, they would get suspicious. I ran inside and told Carlisle. We quickly rubbed on the sunscreen and went back outside. **(A/N: Okay, in this story let's pretend that when vampires put on sun block, they don't sparkle in the sun.)**

Some guy that looked about 23 got out of a black car and jogged over to us. "Hey, are you the owners of this beach?" he asked. I nodded and the guy stepped forward to shake mine and Carlisle's hands. "I'm a Biology teacher down in Arizona and this year our school funded out trip to California. The only good beaches I saw were crowded. Would you mind if me and some students kinda hung out here on your beach?" he asked.

"It's no problem as long as everyone is safe and you guys keep it clean." Carlisle said.

The man nodded and smiled. "My name is Kyle Miller."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Carlisle said and pointed to each of us. The guy shook Jasper and Edward's hands.

"Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this. I'll make sure no one causes any trouble. I'm going to head back to the hotel we're staying at and get everyone." He jogged back to his car, and got in.

Carlisle texted the girls to let them know what was going on and told them to put on sunscreen before coming out. I took the liberty to call a few take-out places to see if they could send a couple people over to sell food, so that all the students wouldn't get hungry. Less than 20 minutes later, there were food stands everywhere and students were finding places to set up their things. This probably wasn't going to be so bad.

Kyle and I were talking about Arizona and Forks when we heard a bunch of guys whistling and howling like idiots. I turned around to see what had all the guys so excited. I looked over at Kyle and his mouth was hanging open. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had finally come out of the house and they were looking good in their swimsuits. My breath hitched and my whole body stopped functioning when I saw Bella. I couldn't move or even breathe. She was wearing the sexiest little black and white dotted bikini.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! She was fucking pregnant and she could still look drop dead gorgeous in a bikini. That girl had a way of making anything and everything look good. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were also drooling over their wives. If I thought Bella was trying to kill me yesterday, then holy shit, she wanted to murder me today. Bella ran right past me and jumped into Kyle's arms. _What the fuck?_

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

The ladies and I went to the changing room to put on our swimsuits. Rosalie had on a cute red monokini swimsuit, Esme had on a cute black miracle escape swimsuit, Alice was wearing a cute purple reaction ruche swimsuit, and I was wearing a cute black and white dotted bikini**.(A/N: swimsuits are on my profile)**

"Bella, you look fantabulous!" Alice squealed. I had to admit, the suit did look cute with the baby bump. It was nice to feel beautiful for a change. I couldn't wait till Emmett saw my bikini. All four of us held hands and walked out to the beach. I could hear guys whistling and howling at us. Ewww! We spotted Carlisle and the guys talking to some dude with pretty blond hair, and we walked toward them.

The guys turned around when they heard us coming, and their mouths hung open. who wouldn't be drooling? Rosalie, Esme and Alice looked like supermodels heading to a photo shoot. The closer we got, the funnier the guys' faces looked. The blond guy next to Emmett looked very familiar. I could swear I had seen him somewhere. I searched my mind until it finally hit me. OH MY GOD!!! HOLY SHIT!!! That's my old biology teacher from phoenix, Professor Kyle Miller. Me and my other friend Sasha had the biggest crushes on him. **(A/N: There!!! I put you in my story Sasha!!! Now please give me back my cookies)**

As soon as he saw my face, he recognized me and smiled. I let go of Rosalie's hand and ran into Kyle's arms. He caught me and we fell backwards into the sand. He sat up and hugged me tightly. "Geez Bella, look at you. You got all older and taller." He smiled and hugged me again. "You're just as beautiful as I remember." He said.

I blushed a deep red. I straddled him and hit him in the chest as hard as I could. "You were supposed to email me when I left. You never came to say goodbye before I got on the plane." I said, getting a bit frustrated. He was an awesome teacher. He knew that Sasha and I had big crushes on him, but he never made a big deal about it. He was honestly more like a best friend rather than a teacher to me and Sasha. I can still remember the very first time we met him.

**A/N: You guy are awesome…. Am I forgiven for the cliff-hanger from yesterday??? **


	15. Chapter 15

XXXXX

**A/N: **A certain "friend" of mine whose name I won't reveal *Cough* STACY *Cough* told me my story stinks. But you know what? I don't give a fuck (excuse my colorful language) I wouldn't stop writing, unless every single one of the reviewers asked me to stop. Or if my account got deleted somehow!!! So Stacy, YOU CAN STICK THAT IN YOUR FUCKING JUICE BOX AND SUCKK IT BEYOTCH!!! Don't forget to review, Stacy… I love you!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I don't own twilight or the characters, but Carlisle can make a house call at my place anytime he wants!!!**_

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

The ladies and I went to the changing room to put on our swimsuits. Rosalie had on a cute red monokini swimsuit, Esme had on a cute black miracle escape swimsuit, Alice was wearing a cute purple reaction ruche swimsuit, and I was wearing a cute black and white dotted bikini.

"Bella, you look fantabulous!" Alice squealed. I had to admit, the suit did look cute with the baby bump. It was nice to feel beautiful for a change. I couldn't wait till Emmett saw my bikini. All four of us held hands and walked out to the beach. I could hear guys whistling and howling at us. Ewww! We spotted Carlisle and the guys talking to some dude with pretty blond hair, and we walked toward them.**(A/N: All the pictures are on my profile guys!)**

The guys turned around when they heard us coming, and their mouths hung open. who wouldn't be drooling? Rosalie, Esme and Alice looked like supermodels heading to a photo shoot. The closer we got, the funnier the guys' faces looked. The blond guy next to Emmett looked very familiar. I could swear I had seen him somewhere. I searched my mind until it finally hit me. OH MY GOD!!! HOLY SHIT!!! That's my old biology teacher from phoenix, Professor Kyle Miller. Me and my other friend Sarah had the biggest crushes on him. **(A/N: There!!! I put you in my story Sarah!!! Now please give me back my cookies)**

As soon as he saw my face, he recognized me and smiled. I let go of Rosalie's hand and ran into Kyle's arms. He caught me and we fell backwards into the sand. He sat up and hugged me tightly. "Geez Bella, look at you. You got all older and taller." He smiled and hugged me again. "You're just as beautiful as I remember." He said.

I blushed a deep red. I straddled him and hit him in the chest as hard as I could. "You were supposed to email me when I left. You never came to say goodbye before I got on the plane." I said, getting a bit frustrated. He was an awesome teacher. He knew that Sarah and I had big crushes on him, but he never made a big deal about it. He was honestly more like a best friend rather than a teacher to me and Sarah. I can still remember the very first time we met him.

. . . :FLASHBACK: . . .

It was during summer vacation. Sarah and I were at the movies till very late at night. Sarah's brother was supposed to come pick us up, but no one would answer when we called his phone. We waited for him until about midnight, then we decided to just walk to my house since it was closer. The entire walk to my house would take 2 ½ hours. We walked for about 45 minutes before we noticed these guys following us. We started running and they chased after us. They cornered us in a grassy field that was closed off by a wall. We were so scared, we didn't know what to do. One of the guys grabbed Sarah, so I kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the floor and I told Sarah to run. She stared at me for a second then ran off.

The guy that was laying on the floor got up and slapped me across the face. I was about to run, but the other two guys grabbed me and pulled me back. The guy I had kicked in the balls tore my shirt of and started feeling me up. I thrashed and screamed as loud as my voice would allow. I honestly thought that this was it; they were going to rape me. I closed my eyes and kept screaming. The second I heard Sarah's voice, my eyes flew open. she was with a handsome and somewhat muscular guy. He came up and grabbed the guy that was feeling me up and threw him against the wall. One of the guys took off running and got away. The handsome stranger grabbed the one who didn't get away and shoved his face into the wall.

Soon after the incident, the police arrived and arrested the guys. Sarah's mom came and got her. She offered me a ride home, but I told her my mom was on her way. My mom wasn't even in Phoenix. I lied just so I wouldn't have to put up with a ton of questions. I guess I just wanted to go home and relax alone. I was headed to my house when I realized I didn't have the key. I must have left it in Sarah's purse. The stranger walked up to me and introduced himself as Kyle Miller.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" Kyle asked nicely.

"I kinda lost my key, so I won't be able to get into my house. My mom won't be home for three more days." I said. He looked at me for a second then smiled.

"You can come stay over at my place. . . .If you'd like. . . .I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He blushed and looked down. He was so cute. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him.

"I'd really like that. Thank you." I blushed. He smiled and held out his hand. I gladly took his hand and let him walk me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and went over to the driver's side. We drove in silence until we reached his house. We got out and went inside. He had a nice place. He disappeared into a room and came back out with a white muscle shirt and blue boxers.

"You can wear these to sleep if you want." He said. I took the clothes and he showed me to the bathroom. I changed and met him back in the living room. He showed me the room I would be staying in and went to take a shower. I walked into the living room and looked around. When I got bored I went to his fridge and stole a water bottle. As I was leaving, Kyle walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I honestly thought I would pass out.

I could see the beads of water rolling down his nice toned chest. I looked up to see him staring at me. I blushed and looked down. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back. "Sorry for staring at you. you just look very nice in my clothes." He said. My breath hitched and I blushed furiously. I nodded and went to sit on the couch. Kyle went to his room and came back wearing only his boxers.

He took a seat next to me on the couch and turned on the tv. His wet blond hair was matted to his forehead, practically calling out to me. Without thinking about what I was doing, I reached over and brushed his hair over to the side of his face. He smiled and held my hand.

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep next to Kyle. I looked around and noticed I was in his bed. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was sleeping soundlessly. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. When I woke up, Kyle wasn't in the room. I got up and went to the kitchen to see Kyle making breakfast in his boxer. Jesus Christ he looked good.

Kyle and I ate breakfast in silence. I stayed with him until the day my mom was supposed to return. Sarah, Kyle and I became good friends until Kyle went off to college. He came back a few years later and he was our Biology teacher. He was the best teacher anyone could ask for. Soon after he came back I had to come to Forks. Kyle never came to the airport to say goodbye. I've been holding that grudge since I came to Forks.

. . .: FLASHBACK ENDS :. . .

He grabbed my hands and held them in his. "Hey, don't be mad." He said.

"How am I supposed to not be mad. You were like my best friend and you never came." I replied.

"Can we talk about that later?" he asked.

"No. I want to talk about it now." I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave in. he smiled and rubbed my stomach. "So, you're having a baby?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Two babies." I said.

He chuckled. He got up and pulled me up. I looked over at Emmett and he looked pissed off. He was practically glaring at me and Kyle. Emmett walked up and grabbed my hand. "We need to talk right now Bella." He pulled me away to the far side of the beach where there was nobody and sat down in the sand. I sat next to him and waited for him to begin. "What the hell was that?" he practically growled at me. "Why are you flinging yourself at another guy?"

"Em, are you jealous?" I asked him.

"I asked you two questions and you haven't answered either of them." He said.

"The answer to your first questions is: _I don't know._ The answer to your second question is: _Kyle isn't just another guy. He's my friend._" I don't know where he's going with all of this.

"I don't like him very much. I don't think I can trust him." He said

"You seemed to like him just fine before I hugged him." I can't believe him.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you hanging out with him." He yelled.

"That's just fine Emmett. I don't need your fucking permission to hang out with him. I'll hang out with whomever the fuck I want and do whatever the fuck I please." I yelled back.

"Why are you so fucking complicated? Can't you just do what I ask?" He was getting pissed off.

"You aren't asking me not to hang out with him, you're telling me and I'm just not going to do it. I can't put up with this shit." I said.

"Bella, I'm not kidding."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" I asked

"Well, I don't fucking know anymore Bella, I thought I was your boyfriend but I guess the fuck not. I can tell you still have feelings for the guy just by the way you look at him. So you know what, when you figure out who the fuck your boyfriend is, you come and fucking find me." He said and stormed away. I sat in the sand and watched the waves go back and forth for hours. Emmett's words echoed in my head over and over again.

I walked back to the house and lied on the couch. Soon after I lied down, I fell asleep. I felt someone shake me softly and opened my eyes. Emmett was standing over me, holding a plate. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Esme made you something to eat." He said and held out the plate. I took the plate and Emmett left. He came back a few seconds later, with a fork and glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." I said when he gave me the fork.

"Sure." He turned around and went outside. when I finished eating, I went outside and it was warm. I went over to Rose and Alice. "Hey guys." They smiled and hugged me.

"Hey babe, are you having fun?" Rosalie asked.

"I actually just woke up. What are you guys up to?" I asked

"We're going to play football with the guys." Rosalie said.

"NO. you are going to play football with the guys, I'm just watching." Alice said. "You should come watch Bella. It will be funny." She smiled. I followed them over to where Emmett, Jasper, Edward and some other guys were in the middle of a game. "Hey boys, can Alice and I join the game?" Rosalie asked seductively.

"You ladies should go play volleyball." One of the guys said. "Football can get pretty rough."

XXXXX

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

*******

"Hey boys, can Alice and I join the game?" I asked seductively.

"Do you think you can play with the big boys?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. This guy is a moron, he would be lucky if he could still walk by the end of this game. "Cause if you can't handle rough, then you can always go play with the girls." He said. That's It wasn't taking this shit anymore. I ran as fast as I could at human speed and slammed into the guy holding the football. I knocked him off his feet and into the sand. Piece of cake. I got up, dusted the sand off my ass and flipped my hair.

The rest of the guys stood there laughing. I looked down at him and smiled, "Oh honey, I can get down with the BIG BOYS, but can **you** keep up?" I picked up the ball and walked away."Oh by the way, you might want to close you legs. You vagina is showing." The boys were ooooo-ing and laughing. Boys are so naïve.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I walked around and looked for Emmett, so I could talk to him. I spotted him a few yard away next to a little girl who looked about four years old. she was laying in the sand and her eyes looked red as if she had been crying. I moved closer and sat on one of the beach chairs. Emmett talked to the little girl for a few minutes. He asked her something and her face immediately brightened up. She nodded her head and Emmett picked her up and ran into the ocean with her sitting on his shoulders.

She screamed and giggled when he dipped her in the water. They played in the water for a while, then Emmett picked her up and the sat at the shoreline. They sat and had a long conversation, while they built a sandcastle. Emmett ran over to one of the food stands and got her a popsicle. It was so cute watching him. The little girl came over and shook my hand. "Hi. I'm Carlie."

I smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm Bella. How are you Carlie?"

"I'm good. My big sister was being mean and she didn't want to play with me so Emmett played with me." she said in a cute little voice.

"That's nice. Is Emmett nice to you?" she giggled and nodded.

"He even buyed me a popsicle." She said and showed me her popsicle. "He told me to ask you if you wanted to play with us. Do you want to play with us?" she asked. "I want you to see our sandcastle."

"Sure, I would love to play with you." I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Emmett.

"You know Emmett really really really likes you." she said. "He said he was going to marry you one day. But you can't tell him I told you. it's supposed to be a secret, okay?" I nodded and smiled. When we got to the sandcastle, Emmett pulled me down into his lap and hugged me. "Are you mad at me babe?" he asked.

"NO." I hugged him back. "I'm sorry babe. I said some things that I didn't mean. Forgive me?" I said.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Only if you forgive me." he hugged me closer and kissed me.

Carlie giggled and clapped. "Are you guys gunna get married now?"

"We'll let you know when we decide." Emmett said. We played in the sand till Carlie's sister came to get her.

"Will I see you again Emmett?" she asked with big cute eyes.

"I'll give your sister my number, so that if you ever want to play, you can call me." She smiled and hugged Emmett then hugged me and left.

"I didn't mean what I said before. Kyle's a great guy, and if you want to stay friends with him, that would be fine with me." Emmett said. I smiled and bit his lip.

"Thanks babe, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and carried me back to the house.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

Bella was asleep by the time we got back upstairs. She looked like an angel sleeping in my arms. I put her in the bed and pulled up the comforter. I sat and stared at her for a long time. It was hard to keep my eyes off her. I loved her too damn much and I think I know what I need to do to make her mine forever. When I turned around, I saw Alice standing in the doorway smiling. "What do you want Alice?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice."I replied. I really am not in the mood to discuss anything with anyone. I am way too stresses out to be talking to her right now.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you're going to ask her. I just can't see when, because you haven't made up your mind yet." Might as well talk to her. It's not like I'll be able to keep it from her anyway.

"Ugh! Fine. let's go talk about this somewhere else. I don't want anyone to know yet." I really hope I'm doing the right thing by telling Alice about this. I ran downstairs and waited for her to grab he jacket. She came back a few seconds later and we took off.

"Emmett, wait.!!!!" She screamed in panic.

**A/N: Marie? Why the hell did you use that sexy model to represent Kyle? My answer to those of you is: A while ago I was forced to go to a Calvin Klein runway show (I went for the hotties with the bodies) The guy that I used for Kyle totally winked at me and Sarah!!!! Of course I had to be a dork and almost pass out when he came to talk to us!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Your reviews for Chapter 14 & 15 were hilarious. I was laughing the whole time I was reading. I appreciate how patient you guys are**** Enjoy the story.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own twilight or the characters, but Carlisle Cullen can have me however he wants!!!!_

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Can you carry me?" What? Why would I carry her?

"Alice, why would I carry you?" She gave me a sad smile and looked into my eyes.

"It makes me feel better." She said and pouted. She was so complicated.

"Fine." She ran up and jumped on my back. I chuckled and took off running again. I ran up to the highest mountain I could see and stopped to set Alice down. We sat on the ground, and she waited for me to begin talking. "Can you tell me what you saw?" I asked her.

"That depends. . ." she said.

"On what?" I asked

"On what you want to know. I've been having visions about you and Bella ever since the night you went back to see her in forks. Some were of you two holding hands or kissing, some were of you with your daughters, and others were of your wedding." She said. "I had one today, but it didn't seem you were too sure about your decision. It kinda of scared me because the previous ones I've been having were so clear and vivid and this one was a bit foggy and blurry." She took a deep breath and looked at me again. "Can you tell me why that is?"

"Why what is?" I asked, trying to buy myself more time before I had to explain.

"Why my visions of your wedding were so clear, but now it's like they're barely there." I looked down for a while, before sighing and looking back up at her.

"I love Bella, I really do. From the very first time I made physical contact with her, I knew I would always love her and we would always be together. I was so positive. Everything was going so well, but then Mr. Pretty-boy comes waltzing into the picture and now I'm not so sure anymore. When she looked at me in the shower this morning, her eyes were burning with love. . . . For me." I said and looked over at the sunset. "The way she looks at Kyle, it scares the fuck out of me Alice. When she was laying on top of him in the sand this morning, they looked happy and in love. Some people passing by thought he was her boyfriend. She looks at him with so much love, it scares the shit out of me." If I could produce tears, I would be crying at this moment. "I don't want to settle for second place in her heart. I want her to love me and not him. I want for her to pick me over him and not have any doubt about it, because if it came down to her or anything else in this world, I would choose her in a heartbeat."

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand. "Emmett, why don't you tell here all this?"

"I can't tell her any of this. I've hurt her so many times and I just can't do it anymore, Alice. I can't. Every time I break her heart, I lose a part of myself. Every time I'm with her, I have to attempt to make her smile or make her happy, but when she's with him, he doesn't have to say anything. Just the fact that he's there makes her smile." For the first time in decades, I felt exhausted.

"Emmett, Bella loves you more than anything. Kyle may be able to make her smile, but you make her glow. You don't have to settle for second place, because there is only one place in her heart, and that's your place. You should hear how she talks about you when you're not around. All she says is how much she loves you. She goes on and on and on about you." Alice smiled. "You're always on her mind. You're all she ever thinks about. Do you trust her?" Of course I trust Bella.

"More than I trust myself." I said.

"Then you have to trust that she isn't lying to you when she says she loves you. You have to let go of all the uncertainty and trust in the love you two share. You two were made for each other. If you think for one second that Kyle is going to get with Bella then you are wrong. If I saw him in Bella's future as anything more than a friend, he would most likely be dead." She said and hugged me.

"You are my savior, Alice."

"Of course I am. What the hell would you do without little old me?" she smiled and hopped on my back. "Take us home before the others realize we've been gone too long. Oh and by the way, if you don't let me be your wedding planner, I will cut your ball off and hang them over the fireplace for everyone to see." She giggled and kissed my cheek. This little pixie was evil and had a despicable little mind.

"Alice, I would kill myself before I let you plan my wedding."

"Does that mean there will be a wedding after all?" she asked and bounced on my back as I ran.

"I don't know, you tell me. aren't you the psychic one?" I retorted.

"Don't play games with me mister!" She said and hit my shoulder.

"I don't know yet. I still have to get Charlie and Renee's blessings, then I have to get Bella to say yes."

"YES! YES! YES! I get to plan a wedding!" She squealed.

"If you give Bella even the slightest hint that I want to marry her, I will personally dispose of you." I said.

"I won't say a word. Hell I won't open my mouth to speak to anyone, if you let me plan the wedding." She said and bounced faster on my back.

"As tempting as your offer is, I can't promise anything right now." I chuckled. "And if you bounce on me one more time, I will throw you into the woods." She giggled and bounced faster. We walked into the house but no one seemed to notice that we had even left. I smiled and went upstairs to my sleeping beauty; I had a lot of thinking and planning to do. It felt like months before the sun rose. Bella stirred a little and opened her eyes. "How'd you sleep?" I asked.

She just sat there and stared at me like she didn't know who I was. Several minutes passed before she answered. "I slept just fine." She whispered and looked at her hands. What was wrong with her.

"Babe, is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little unusual." She smiled and hoped into my arms

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

There was definitely something wrong with me. I didn't want to worry Emmett anymore, so I didn't tell him. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came back out Emmett wasn't in the room, but he had left me a t-shirt and jeans on the bed. I walked over to the bed to get dressed. As soon as I put my hand out to reach them, they levitated. Holy Shit. There must be a ghost in my room. I mean vampires and werewolves are real, so why not ghosts? Just then, the clothes I was wearing disappeared off my body and the ones that were levitating appeared in their place.

I don't know what's going on, but I need to go find Carlisle. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Carlisle. Every one heard me running so they came to the bottom of the stairs. With my klutziness, I was only able to run halfway down the stairs before I tripped. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact my body would make with the stairs. It never came. I opened my eyes to see the Cullens staring at me with shocked faces. I looked around to see who caught me, but there was no one anywhere near me.

I looked down and saw that I was levitating. Why the hell would the ghost from my room save me? Emmett put his hands under me and I fell into his arms. We all went to the kitchen. Everyone was silent; most likely trying to figure out what was happening to me. I couldn't take the quiet anymore, so I broke the silence. "When I was in my room, my clothes were levitating. Right when I was going to change, the clothes I was wearing disappeared and these ones came into place." Right when I finished my sentence, my eyes glazed over and I went blank. Images flashed through my eyes.

. . . . :VISION: . . .

I was at the park with Emmett and we were watching two beautiful little girls. The girls were playing on the swings. One of the girls fell off her swing and Emmett and I ran over to her. The little girl smiled at me. "It's okay momma, I'm not hurt." I smiled and kissed the girl on the hand. Emmett laughed and picked up both little girls and tossed them in the air.

They laughed and yelled, "Again, again Daddy." Emmett looked so happy playing with is daughters. I seemed to enjoy watching him toss them into the air. I smiled and took a seat on the bench and continued watching my family with a big smile plastered on my face. **(A/N: I know that Alice had this vision before, but this is in here for a reason.)**

. . .: _VISION ENDS_ :. . .

I came out of the vision and looked at Alice. She was just as confused as I was. "You two just had the same vision." Edward said. Was that even possible? Humans don't levitate or get visions. Edward walked up to me and pulled my shirt over my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Emmett was already glaring at Edward.

"Shh!" He hissed. He put his ear to my stomach and stayed there. Everyone got silent and watched him with careful eyes. "Amazing! You can duplicate powers." He said. "So, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Of course we can hear you Edward." I retorted. Was he stupid or something. Could he not tell that we were all standing right here and could all hear him perfectly fine?

"Shut up Bella, I wasn't talking to you." He hissed. Right after he told me to shut up, Edward flew into the wall. He was then thrown onto the floor, then out the door. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I swear to god, I didn't do that." What the hell was happening. Edward came back in with an angry face.

"Ohhh you evil little. . ." Before he finished his sentence, his shirt caught on fire. "Holy shit! Don't fucking kill me. I was just kidding! I'm Sorry!!" he screamed. We heard the sink turn on in the kitchen and a big bucket of water flew onto Edward and extinguished the flames. "If you attempt to kill me again, I'll make sure you never come into our world. . . . Yeah, that's right, you better be sorry."

Esme came up to Edward and rubbed his back soothingly. "Are you alright dear?" She asked worriedly. "You're walking around talking to yourself and I'm getting a bit worried about your sanity." Jasper and Emmett were snickering.

"I'm fine, Esme. It's those vile little monsters you should be worried about. Those evil little beasts tried to kill me. " He said and pointed to my stomach.

"Don't speak about my babies like that!" I said and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you frame two innocent little unborn children?" Rose scowled and slapped Edward across the face.

"I don't understand a single word you're saying!" Alice said and slapped Edward across the face. "Edward what are you talking about?" She asked and slapped him again.

"Yeah! What are you talking about?" Emmett said and slapped Edward across the face.

"What the fuck Emmett?!" Edward yelled. "Don't fucking slap me!!"

"Edward! Watch your language!" Esme said and slapped Edward across the face.

"Yeah Edward, Language!" Jasper said and slapped Edward.

"You disappoint me!" Emmett said and slapped Edward again.

"Why is everyone slapping me?" Edward asked.

"Because you insulted my children." I said.

"Because you are lying on innocent babies." Rosalie said.

"It looked like fun." Alice chirped.

"Everyone was doing it." Emmett said.

"Because of your filthy mouth." Esme replied.

"If the girls can slap you and get away with it, then so can I!" Jasper huffed.

"Now that everyone except has enjoyed slapping Edward, can we please move on?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, you should try slapping him Carlisle." Emmett said. "It's so heavenly when you feel your hand just smack him across the face."

"I think I'll take a rain check." Carlisle said. "Now Edward, what were you saying before about the children?"

"You mean before I was rudely slapped by my entire family?" he asked sourly. "I was able to hear the babies' thoughts. I guess it angered them when I told Bella to shut up, so they slammed me into the wall, threw me outside, set me on fire, and then put the fire out. They are so adorable aren't they?" he said sarcastically. "They attempt to commit murder and I get slapped for what they did."

"That's amazing! Can you still hear their thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. They can understand just about everything that goes on around them." Edward replied.

I smiled and rubbed my Belly. "Aww you guys are so cute. I love you guys so much. That's right! Mommy loves her babies." I cooed.

"That's amazing. I can sense the love they radiate towards Bella." Jasper said.

Emmett came up to my stomach and kissed it. "Aww, do you love me too?" he asked. I felt the babies kick. "I'll take that as a yes." Emmett said and rubbed my stomach.

My cell phone Vibrated and alerted me I had a call coming in. I looked at the phone and it was Kyle. "Hey loser, do you need something?" I asked and waited for him to answer.

"Can't a good friend call just to say hi?" he asked.

"Of course. The only problem with this picture is, you aren't a good friend, so I know you aren't calling just to say hi. What do you want?" I could hear him laughing.

"I wanted to know if you're free. I wanted to talk." He said. I could tell he was blushing by the sound of his voice.

"Sure. When do you want to come by?" I said.

"I'm actually already here. Come outside and we can go talk somewhere."

"Alright, I'll be right out." I said and hung up. I spotted Emmett on the couch and went up to him. "Hey babe, Kyle's outside. You don't mind if he and I go have a talk somewhere, do you?" Emmett looked somewhat saddened by the fact that I wanted to go talk with Kyle.

"Sure. I don't mind, just be careful." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He obviously did have a problem, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings. I reached over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'll be back sooner than you can miss me." I said and left.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

"I'll be back sooner than you can miss me." She said and walked out the door. She had no idea what she was talking about. I already missed her. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer. "Is this Cullen residence?" A guy in a grey polo shirt asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you with something?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"We were hired to deliver three of your cars." I signed the slip he gave me and he took the cars off the huge truck and parked them in the driveway. Since the cars are here and Bella isn't, I might as well put my useless time to good use. I got in my jeep and drove to forks. It was a six hour drive, but it didn't matter to me. I would drive to the end of the world for Bella. She meant everything to me.

I pulled up to Charlie's house. His cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I decided I would go wait on the porch till he got home. I walked up the porch and the door swung open. "Well hey there. Can I help you with something darlin'?" Alice said in her wannabe country accent.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here? Does Charlie know you're in his home?" Was this girl crazy or something? I don't even know why the fuck she's here.

"Oh Emmett. You act like I would walk into someone's home and get comfortable without them knowing I was here." She said sounding offended.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions Alice. And yes, I do believe that you would go into someone's home and get comfortable if the person wasn't home." She looked at me and frowned.

"No. Charlie doesn't know I'm here. I know he wouldn't mind though. I took the plane; believe it or not, that thing is a hell of a lot faster than a car. I would have told you I was coming, but then you would have told me to stay home. And to answer you last question, I'm here to help you butter Charlie up before you talk to him about proposing to Bella." She blurted out.

"Alice, I don't want you to help me. Go home. . . Now!" I said.

"Okay, the real reason why I left is because I keep getting random visions. Every time, it's something different. I didn't want Edward to see any of my visions or Jazz to feel how mellow I was, so I left. I tell Jazz everything. You have to understand that this means a lot to me too if I'm willing to hide it from him."

"Fine Alice you can stay. Only because I'm going to need someone to help me pick out a ring."

"Oh My Gosh Em! You won't regret this I swear." She squealed.

"Can you still see the wedding, or is it still blurry." I really needed to know.

"I saw a little bit this morning, but it all disappeared. I have to know Bella's decision before I can see anything." She said.

"So, you can't see it because she says no?" I asked sadly.

"No. It just means that it's a 50/50 chance. She could say no just as easily as she could say yes. You know how unpredictable Bella can be sometimes." She said.

**A/N: Your funny reviews make me laugh and laughing makes me feel a lot better!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or the characters. And sadly Carlisle can't own me anymore:( Jocelyn called dibbs on my make-believe husband. **

**Alice's P.O.V**

*******

I really hate lying to Emmett. I had plenty of visions of the wedding. I don't know which one is for certain because they have so many different ideas for it. But I just can't tell him that Bella says yes. That would ruin the moment of truth for him. The man should have to sweat his balls off and be insecure, until the bomb is dropped and the girl either says yes or she says no. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Esme. 'Emmett is ready to pop the question' I wrote and hit send. A few minutes later, she texted Back.

'Does Bella say yes?' she texted.

'Of course Bella says yes. She loves him.' I wrote back .

'We have to start secretly planning some things out for them. Push for information until you find out when he will ask, and I will make reservations at a nice, romantic restaurant for them.' She wrote.

'Okay. I will do that.' I smiled and hit send. Emmett came up to me and snatched my phone. I didn't see it coming because it was a last minute decision. He read the text messages and growled at me.

Alice, I asked you not to tell anyone and you do it anyway." He shouted.

"Emmett, Esme loves Bella and she's been dying for you to ask her already. She even has designs and decorations all drawn out." He sighed and gave me the phone.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone else, I will kill you."

"I pinky swear." I said and held out my pinky. He rolled his eyes and pinky swore with me. A few minutes later, we saw the cruiser pull up and Charlie stepped out. He noticed us standing on his porch and walked up. "Are you guys back so soon?" he asked.

"Of course not Charlie. Emmett and I drove back out here to talk to you." I chirped excitedly.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

Charlie opened his door and let us in. He hung his things and came back into the living room to take a seat. Charlie looked at us in silence, giving us his full attention. As soon as Alice was about to talk, I covered her mouth and spoke. "Charlie. I came here to ask you a very important question. I think you know how much I love Bella and our twins. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to be the one who provides for her, cares for her and loves her. I am here to ask you for your permission."

Charlie looked at me for a long time. "For what?" He asked. I think we all knew what I was talking about, but Charlie was trying to buy himself time to answer me.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me." I said and looked into his eyes.

He got up from his seat and walked up to me. "Well I can't deny that you and Bella are meant for each other. You have my blessing." He said and patted my shoulder. "Welcome to the family son." He said.

"Charlie. I won't be your son unless Bella says yes." I said, getting nervous at the thought that Bella saying no.

"Why would Bella not say yes? She loves you. So like I said before, welcome to the family son." He said and went to the kitchen to get food. Alice and I said our goodbyes to Charlie and drove back to California. On the way home, Alice kept giving me ideas on how to propose to Bella. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but whatever it was; I was going to have to hurry up because Bella and I were heading to Jacksonville to see her tomorrow. I wonder if Renee will like me.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I ran out to Kyle's car and he drove off. He took me to an ice cream shop and we ordered our ice cream. I looked over at him and he was deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I waited until he cleared his throat to start a conversation with him. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him and took a bite of ice cream.

"You wanted to know why I didn't go see you at the airport the day you left. I was really planning on going. I had taken a shower and gotten dressed and everything. I was driving to the airport when I realized, I loved you." He said and grimaced a little. "I turned my car around and went back home, because I knew that if I saw you before you left, it would be that much harder to let you go." He said and looked down.

"Still. You could have called me or emailed me or something. I would have never done that to you. For the first five months I was in Washington, I kept wondering why you wouldn't contact me. After a while I just tried to let it go and tried to forget, but I couldn't." I said and looked at him.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes but I awaited his response. "Bella, you have to understand. I knew you would be mad at me so I didn't bother making contact after you left." He said sadly.

"That's still not a good enough reason Kyle. Being a true best friend isn't about being inseparable, it's about being separated and letting nothing change." I said.

"Bella, it doesn't really matter. Let it go. I still love you and I was hoping we could have some sort of relationship. My feelings for you are still strong." He said and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him away before his lips touched mine.

"Kyle! I have a boyfriend. Our friendship may not matter to you, but it does to me. . .Well, at least it used to." I yelled.

"I honestly think you can do so much better than him Bella." He said, sounding very smug. I wanted nothing more than to punch him right in the face and scratch his friggin eyes out.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that. He is the father of my children and I love him." I said seething with hatred for him. This was not the Kyle I used to know.

He stood up and walked out of the ice cream shop. Stupid Kyle went to his car, and waited for me to get in. I ignored him and decided to walk home. I walked for a good five minutes before his car pulled up next to me and he got out. "Come on, baby. Just get in the car." He said with a smile.

"NO." I said and kept walking. He got back in and drove at my pace.

"Please baby, get in the car." He said again.

"I am not your baby. DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" I spat as harshly as I could.

"Bella. Get the fuck over yourself and get in the god damn car!" He yelled. I flipped him off and kept walking. After a few minutes, I heard his car turn around and drive away. I sighed and rubbed my stomach.

"Don't worry my little angel. He was just being stupid." I said to my babies. I was starting to get pissed. The road went on and on and on. It seemed like I was walking forever. I couldn't see any cars for miles. I sighed and kept walking. After walking for about four hours, I saw a car coming down the road. The car came to a screeching halt right in front of me. Rosalie got out and ran over to me. "Bella, what the heck are you doing walking alone?" She asked and pushed the loose strands of hair out of my warm flushed face. I sighed and got in the car.

Rose got in the driver's side and started the car. I told her everything that happened with Kyle and she wanted to kill him. I convinced her that it wasn't really worth it. "It's my fault Rose. Emmett warned me about him and I guess I was being stubborn." She gripped the wheel tighter and shook her head.

"This is not your fault Bella. He should have more common sense. You are pregnant for fuck's sake!!! H can't just let you walk back home. When I get my hands on him I'll wring his little neck!!!! This guy won't understand the meaning of pain until I show it to him!" She growled and drove faster.

"Let it go Rose." I said.

"This is far from being let go." She hissed.

"How did you know I was out there Rosie?" I asked.

"I was out taking a drive and I saw you in the distance, so I came up to get a closer look and realized you were alone. How long were you walking before I got to you.?" She asked, anger clear in her voice.

"Just about four hours." I said and looked at Rosalie.

"That son of a bitch will pay for this shit! I will tear his head off!" Rose growled.

"Please don't do anything you will regret Rosie. Promise you won't." I told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You are way too forgiving. If that was me in your place, I would have fucked him up and took his ride. That asshole has a lot of nerve." She was mumbling and growling. I ignored her anger and thought about Emmett.

When we got home, Rose got me some food while she told Esme what happened with Kyle. Esme was livid. For the first time, she looked like she would commit murder and actually enjoy every part of it. She and Rose were whispering and crackling in the kitchen; about Kyle no doubt. I could see their faces turning evil as they whispered; mostly likely coming up with ways to torture the unsuspecting guy. I hated him, but I just don't think he deserved the wrath of Rosalie and Esme. I ate my meal in silence then, went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed. There wasn't much to do because Emmett and Alice weren't home. I wonder where they were. I soon drifted off to sleep.

I felt someone's cool lips brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Emmett grinning down at me. I smiled and threw my arms around him. He laughed and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you so much Em." I said and hugged him tighter.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you Bella." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and bit his cheek.

"How was your day? What did you and Alice do?" I asked.

"We had fun. I accompanied her shopping." He said and smiled. Soon after, his smile fell. "Hey, I'm so sorry about Kyle. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve your friendship." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks hun. Are we still heading to my mom's tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah we are. I can't wait to meet her." He said, grinning. He carried me down the stairs and set me down, so he could go get my shoes. Alice practically threw herself into my arms and started swearing. The only things I could understand was "Fuck. . . . . .Ass. . . . . Bitch. . . .Teach a lesson. . . Whore." She was so strange.

"We are going to go pick up a few things. You should come with us Bella." Alice said. She snatched my flip flops from Emmett's hands and picked me up before I had a chance to answer her. She shoved me into the car and tossed me the flip flops. In just a few minutes, we were zooming into town. We pulled up to a hotel and went inside. Alice ran over to the front desk. She talked to the guy for a second and he handed her something.

XXXXX

**Alice's P.O.V**

*******

I put on a very sad face and went up to the front desk. The guy standing at the front desk looked up and greeted me. "Welcome to the Hilton. How can I help you?" he asked nicely.

I batted my eyelashes and acted scared. "My boyfriend and I went to dinner a little while ago and he hit me. I need to go grab my things from his room and leave before he realizes I'm still in here. Can you please give me a spare keycard to his room?"

"Of course. But, I have to call his room to notify him that I gave you a key. It's for the safety of our guests." He said sympathetically.

"Please don't do that. He can't know that I'm here. He would hit me or hurt our daughter again. Please she's only three years old. I don't want to put her through that again." I said and pretended to sob. He nodded in understanding.

"What's his name and room number?" He asked.

"Kyle Miller. He's in suite 901." I said. He typed the information into the computer and gave me the proper keycard. "If he gives you any trouble, pick up the phone and dial *45 and I will send some people up to help you." He said and gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded and thanked him.

"Thank you so much. I will return the key when I come back down." He smiled and nodded. I turned around and walked up to Emmett and the others. Rosalie and I decided that we needed to teach our pal Kyle a good lesson. Emmett and Bella waited in the lobby, while Edward, Rose, Jazz and I went to Kyle's room.

Edward and Jasper ran out to the roof , while Rose and I opened his door and walked in. we sat on the couch and waited for Kyle to come out of the shower. When he walked into the living room, he screamed. After he noticed it was us he stopped screaming. "What do you guys want?" He asked, still a bit frightened and confused as to how we got in his room.

"We want you to come over later this afternoon and apologize to Bella." He snickered and walked into his kitchen. "Don't say I didn't warn you idiot." With that, Rose and I left the room and went down to the lobby. I gave the nice man at the front desk back the keycard. Now it was all up to Jazz and Edward.

XXXXX

**Jasper's P.O.V**

*******

Edward opened the window to Kyle's hotel room and we jumped in. He yelled in fright when we walked into the living room. I could almost taste the fear rolling off his body. I smiled and intensified his fear. The poor guy was so scared, I thought he would shit himself. Edward picked him up and threw him across the room.

I picked him up and pushed him up against the wall. I looked into his eyes and gave him a deadly growl. Edward let a loud roar rip from his chest. Kyle was on the verge of hyperventilation. I smiled and barred my teeth. "You will apologize to Bella. You have an hour to find her and apologize." I said in a venomous hiss.

"How did you find my hotel and my room number?" He asked, shaking.

"We tracked you down Kyle!" Edward roared. Kyle's fear intensified.

I smiled and shoved him harder into the wall. "Like I said, you have an hour to apologize, otherwise, our hunt begins. Don't even think of running away. We will trace your scent and find you." I growled and threw him on the floor. On our way out Edward spoke up.

"Kyle?" Edward asked, snarling.

"Y-Yeah?" Kyle stuttered like the idiot he was.

"You have 52 minutes till our hunt begins. It's so close, I can almost taste your blood!" He snarled on last time and Kyle shouted in fear. We walked out of his room and slammed the door. Edward and I laughed all the way back to the car. That guy was a Bitch.

Soon we were pulling up the driveway of our home. We all walked back inside and awaited Kyle's "Surprise" Visit to Bella. The door bell rang about fifteen minutes after we got home."Bella, you should get the door." Alice said and giggled.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

We were watching a movie, when someone rang the doorbell. "Bella, you should get the door." Alice said and giggled. I sighed and walked to the door. I opened the front door to see Kyle standing there looking as nervous as hell. Asshole must have finally came to his senses.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was wrong for everything I said and for how I treated you. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I would really like to be your friend again." He said in a hurry. Like hell I was going to forgive this selfish bastard. I don't know what caused me to react the way I did, but I pulled my hand back into a fist and launched it at his face, feeling the satisfying crunch of his nose under my knuckles.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. I know you aren't." I kicked him in his balls and he crouched down. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the eye. "You better hope that you don't ever run into me again, because we are not close to being even." I said and slammed the door in his face. I looked at my knuckles and saw little cuts. I went to the kitchen and Emmett was there waiting for me with a big grin on his face.

"Damn babe! You are a BEAST!" He said and reached out for my hand. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled. He opened the sink and ran my hand under warm water. When I pulled my hand back, the cuts were gone. I smiled and patted my belly, silently thanking the twins for healing my hand.

"I can't wait to see Renee." I said excitedly.

Emmett smiled and kissed my forehead. "Me either."

The rest of the night flew by and I eventually fell asleep. Alice woke me up in the morning to help me get ready, while Emmett went for a quick hunt. When Emmett came back, the family drove us to the airport and we said our goodbyes. I couldn't wait to see my mother. I knew that she and Emmett would get along just fine. They both had very childlike minds in a sense and big imaginations.

We found our seats and the plane took off. I snuggled into Emmett's arms and fell asleep. I felt him shake me lightly when the plane landed. We got off the plane and I immediately saw my mom and Phil shouting. "Bella. Over here baby!" Renee was waving her arms frantically. She ran up to us and hugged me. She laughed when she couldn't wrap her arms all around my waist. Phil also attempted to hug me , but couldn't get his arms all arms all the way around.

Renee looked at Emmett with a bit of shock in her eyes. "Wow. I guess you weren't kidding when you said he was huge." Renee said and held her hand out for him to shake. She usually preferred to hug people, but she didn't want to make Emmett uncomfortable. Emmett smiled and pulled Renee into one of his bone crushing bear hugs. She giggled like a little girl and hugged him back. Phil chuckled and shook Emmett's hand.

While Emmett and Renee were caught up in their own little world, talking about skydiving, Phil and I talked about his baseball career and Forks and Charlie. "Charlie told me to tell you 'Hi'." I said and Phil nodded

"When you return to Forks, tell him I said Hi as well." I smiled and nodded while Phil picked up our two suitcases. For once Alice let us pack light. "It's really nice to have you back for a while." Phil said and ruffled my hair. I chuckled and smiled up at him.

"OH my god. You're kidding. Are you sure?" I heard Renee ask Emmett. They were already getting along so well. I smiled and noticed that Phil seemed to be amused by Renee's quick liking to Emmett.

"I swear to god, I can do it. With one hand too." Emmett said, chuckling. He turned and looked at me. "Babe, do you mind if I show your mom a few things?" I smiled and nodded in approval. He looked over to Phil and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow your lovely wife?" Renee blushed and Phil nodded in approval too.

Emmett swept Renee off her feet and ran around the parking lot. He tossed her in the air several times and caught her, as if she weighed nothing. Renee shrieked in excitement. When Emmett put her down, they were both laughing. The whole ride to Phil and Renee's, Emmett and Renee discussed vampires. They were arguing back and forth about what a vampire looked like. I sighed. If she only knew the truth about vampires.

"I am telling you, they have fangs and everything. I also read in this book that they're very good looking. Almost godlike in some way. And they're really strong." She said and Emmett laughed.

"Well if that were true, then I would be a vampire. I fit the whole description." Renee and Phil burst into laughter. "I mean wouldn't you agree? I am pretty strong, and very sexy." He waggled his eyebrows at Renee. She playfully hit Emmett's shoulder while she and Phil continued laughing

"You are very strong and handsome. I just don't think you're handsome enough to be a vampire." Renee teased and Emmett gasped.

"I am shocked and insulted!" Emmett said in mock offense. "How dare you? If we don't come back for the holidays, you'll know why. I refuse to speak to you until you are worthy of my sexy." He said and wiggled his eyebrows again. Renee laughed so hard that she was in tears by the time we pulled up the driveway. Emmett and Phil took our bags upstairs, while I helped my mom set the table for dinner.

I heard Phil and Emmett laughing and running into the living room. "Are you kidding. It's all about the Chicago Cubs. Ain't nothing better than watching my favorite home team." I heard Emmett say.

"Here I thought we were going to be great friends. I hate the Cubs." Phil said.

"Holy sweet Jesus, you take that back!" Emmett said and glared at Phil. "Let me guess, you're a White Sox fan aren't you?!!" Emmett accused and glared harder. They were so funny to watch.

"Yes sir! Yes I am." Phil said and glared back. "You will be a White Sox fan, and you will love it!"

"N-E-V-E-R. NEVER!" Emmet huffed. Phil and Emmett both crossed their arms across their chest and glared at each other for at least ten minutes. I turned on the tv and the ESPN announcer said something that interested Phil and Emmett, so they halted the glaring and enjoyed the television.

"I really like him Bella. He's got a good sense of humor." Renee said and hugged me again. She kneeled down and pulled my shirt over my belly. "Hey there. How are you?" She cooed.

"I'm glad you like him mom." She smiled and pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"Have you been told the sex of the baby yet?" She asked curiously.

"Yup. We're having twin girls!" I squealed. Renee ran up to me and we did a little happy dance.

"Honey, that's great! You get double the fun and double the trouble." She giggled and rubbed my belly. I nodded and smiled. We cooked dinner and talked about things. She asked me how Charlie was doing and asked me about my trip to California. I even told her about Kyle.

'Well, go figure. He always seemed like such a sweet guy when we were back in Phoenix. Did it hurt when you punched him?" She asked on the verge of laughter. I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off.

"Dude, Renee! You should have seen Bella. She looks all innocent and sweet, but when she hit that guy, she was a beast. For a few seconds I thought she was going to slam his head into the door, but she just closed it in his face." He said. We all laughed at his little story. He was so imaginative.

"I was not a beast!" I complained. "Just an angry mother." Renee laughed and nodded in agreement. The guys carried the food to the table and we sat down to eat. When I started eating, I noticed I had to go pee. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews guys**


	18. Chapter 18

XXXXX

**A/N: Let's get a move-on with the story. ENJOY:)**

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom, I will be right back." Bella said and left. This was the perfect opportunity for me to carry on with my plan. I took a bite of food and smiled. Ugh! I hate human food!

"The food is wonderful Renee. Although, it would taste better if it hadn't been tainted by a certain White Sox fan." Renee laughed and Phil coughed *Cough* 'LOSER' *Cough. I chuckled and continued talking. "I would like to ask your permission for something I want to do. . . . I want to ask Bella to marry me." Renee turned red and smiled. She got up and ran over to me and hugged me.

"AWWW! That is wonderful, Emmett." She gushed. "Of course you have my permission." I smiled and Phil cleared his throat. I looked at him and he had an evil smile on his face.

"No Cubs fan will marry my stepdaughter. . . .Although if you sign a contract, pledging yourself to the White Sox, you would have my permission too." I laughed and looked him dead in the eyes.

"NEVER." I said slowly and menacingly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. You are one hell of a guy. Bella will be happy with you." I smiled and he coughed again. *Cough* 'LOSER' *Cough. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You White Sox fans will never change. When will the madness stop?" He laughed and Bella came back to the table and took her seat. Everything was perfect. Now all I had to do was get a ring and wait for the right moment. She looked at me and smiled. I reached over and held her hand. Dinner went by smoothly.

After dinner, we all went to the living room and Renee showed me the family photographs. I smiled when I saw pictures of Bella as a kid. "AWWW. Look , its young Bella." Bella blushed and complained. She continuously begged Renee to stop showing me embarrassing pictures of her, but it was far too late.

I was cracking up. Renee promised to let me keep any of the pictures I wanted. Bella was pissed and she kept trying to take them away. She finally gave up and let me keep the pictures. "Don't worry babe, I won't show these pictures to anyone." She rolled her eyes and growled at me. Oh damn, she was sexy when she growled at me. I would have to ask her to do that again later. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled and kissed me back. Renee and Phil chuckled at our affectionate kiss. Renee looked happy. I could tell she couldn't wait for me to ask Bella to marry. The week went by so fast and before I knew it, we were being accompanied to the airport by Phil and Renee.

"Oh, baby. I'm going to miss you so much." Renee said as she hugged Bella and sniffled. Bella kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Mom, I'll see you soon. Don't worry. I'll email you and call you." She said with tears in her eyes. Renee smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled and picked her up.

"You can always leave that loser White Sox fan and come home with me. I'd treat you way better." I said and Renee laughed. I squeezed her and wiped the tears off her face.

"I'll miss you so much around the house." Renee said and kissed my cheek.

"I left my cell phone number on the fridge in case you finally realize you can't stay with that dirt bag over there." I said and pointed to Phil. Renee laughed and Phil gave me a playful glare. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'll be sure to mention to Edward that you like the White Sox too. That way you two losers can have some fun in your lives." He chuckled and pretended to elbow me in the gut. Bella and I both gave Renee and Phil one last hug, and then we walked through the gates and made our way to the plane.

As soon as we boarded the plane, I picked Bella up bridal style and tickled her till we made it to our seats. She was shrieking and squirming the whole time. "Em put me down. People are going to think we're crazy." She said, while still laughing.

"No. People are going to think I'm being sweet for carrying you. They'll think you're crazy. I mean you're the one screaming and laughing." I said and she hit me. I sat in my seat and laid her on top of me. She shifted so that her back was comfortably on my chest. I rubbed her stomach throughout the entire flight. I felt so good, knowing that very soon, I would ask her to be all mine.

When the plane landed, Bella turned off her IPod and got up to stretch. I held her hand as we walked off the plane and through the gates. We saw Carlisle and the family waiting for us. Alice ran up to Bella and hugged her. Esme and Rose also came up to hug Bella. I got our bags and we went to the car. "Apparently Phil has the same crappy taste as you when it comes to baseball. He too loves the fucking White Sox." I told Edward on the drive home.

"Finally someone with good taste." Edward replied. Jasper and I busted out laughing.

"Dude, your team is the worst. Jesus Christ." Jasper said.

Edward rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Yeah, whatever." Jasper and I made fun of him all the way to Bella's house. I quickly ran inside to drop off her bag and to tell her bye. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said and kissed her softly. I smiled and left her with Rosalie and Alice to do god knows what, and ran back to Edward's car.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

Rosalie and Alice spent the night over. We ended up talking and painting each other's nails. When I got tired, I went to sleep and they raided my closet for something suitable for me to wear to school tomorrow. I woke up to Rose's singing and Alice's nagging. Rosalie smiled and went downstairs to make breakfast, while Alice nagged me to get in the shower. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

When I returned to my room, my clothes were set on me bed. Alice had left a cute red spaghetti strap cami, black skinny jeans, red Converse, and a cute handbag that matched my top. It was actually very nice of Alice to dress me casually. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Rosalie and Charlie were in the middle of an argument, so I sat down and ate the eggs and pancakes Rose made for me.

"Charlie, that really makes no sense. What's the point of calling it a freeway, if you can't go over 65 miles per hour?" Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms.

"The speed limit is there for your safety. I doubt that anyone behind the wheel of a car wants some psychopath speeding down the street at a 110 miles per hour." Charlie said as he put on his jacket.

"That's dumb. When are you going to learn that if people can't suck it up and drive fast, then they shouldn't be on the street?" She said and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Charlie shook his head and left. Once I was finished with my food, Rosalie and I went to the driveway. "Alice had to run home really quick. She'll catch a ride with the guys." Rosalie said and reached for my keys. We got in the car and drove to school.

"Rose? What was it that the wolves needed Carlisle for?" I asked, remembering that Jacob had asked me to tell Carlisle that they needed to see him.

"Nothing really." Rose said. "That stupid mutt (Jacob) finally grew some balls and took on his role as Alpha of his pack. He wanted to renew the treaty since you got pregnant." She said.

"What does me being pregnant have to do with the treaty?"

"He figured you were going to become a Cullen eventually, so he allowed Carlisle to change you when you're ready." That was very considerate of Jake. I'll have to call him later and thank him.

"Oh, that's nice." I said as Rosalie pulled into the school parking lot.

It felt so weird having to see all these faces again after two whole weeks. Oh well, let the staring begin. Rose came over to my side and helped me out. My stomach was so big, it was hard to sit and stand on my own now.

The minute I stepped out of the car, people were staring. I ignored all the looks I was getting and walked over to where Emmett and the others were waiting. "Hey there beautiful, gorgeous." Emmett said and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. It's amazing how I can still fell that electrical current run through me whenever he touches me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His tongue brushed against mine as our kiss deepened. Just as he pulled me closer, the bell rang. Damn that stupid bell. Emmett pulled back and I huffed in disappointment. He chuckled and pulled me to his side.

"Don't be sad. We'll have plenty of time during lunch to finish what we started." He smiled and held me tighter. I giggled and we all walked to class together. The days went by quickly, and before I knew it, the months were flying by too.

**(A/N: Okay people, Listen up. . . .We are going to skip a few months , so we can all get on with our lives. Some people *COUGH* MARIE *COUGH* don't want to move the hell on to the twins, but I do, so expect some babies real soon:) On with the story.)**

It was Saturday and Charlie was driving me to the Cullens. I was moving in with the Cullens and Sue was moving in with Charlie. Everyone was happy right?. . . Wrong! I am having these killer contractions. Carlisle told me he would give me some meds to keep the pain bearable. On the bright side, I was going to help Esme, Rosalie and Alice set up the nursery. Charlie pulled up to the Cullen's house and walked me inside.

"Hello Esme. Tell everyone I said hi. I'll drop by later with Sue and her kids." Charlie smiled and ran out of the house. Carlisle came down from his study and gave me some pills. The pain stopped right after I took them. Esme and I walked up to the room that would soon be the nursery. Rose had already painted the room a light shade of green. Emmett and Edward were putting the Cribs together, and Jasper was helping Alice organize the clothes, shoes, and toys in the closet. Esme was hanging up decorations, while Carlisle brought up some more baby items. I walked over to Esme and helped her with the decorations. After a few hours, the nursery was perfect. Everyone but Alice left the room. "Bella, I got you a few things for the girls." She said. "Close your eyes and wait till I say to open them." She ordered.

I closed my eyes and heard Alice leave the room. She returned a few seconds later. "Okay Bella, open your eyes." She said cheerfully. I opened my eyes and a smile spread across my face. She had put two little pink chairs in the corner. Each of the chairs had the names I had picked out for the twins.

"Look at the cribs. Now you'll never mix up the twins." I looked over to see that she had hung their names above the cribs. I went up and hugged her.

"Alice, you are the best." I said. She giggled and rubbed my back.

"Of course I am." She said. We exited the room and she locked the door, so that nobody would know the names until the babies were born. We went downstairs and I ate the food Esme had prepared. I thanked everyone for helping with the nursery and we watched movies, until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in mine and Emmett's bedroom. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and saw Emmett in the shower. He smiled and waved at me and motioned for me to join him. Our shower took longer than I expected, because Emmett couldn't keep his hands to himself. After our shower, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I met Emmett and the family downstairs. Carlisle left for work, and soon after that Esme and Rose wanted me to run some errands with them.

We got in Rosalie's car and left.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

The minute Rosalie, Bella and Esme left, Alice and I went out. We were going to go find the perfect ring for Bella. Alice was so happy she was jumping in her seat. I ignored her giddiness and continued driving. "Okay, so what's the spending limit on the ring?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I don't really know. When we find the perfect ring, I'll buy it. No matter what it costs." I said.

"What if you find the perfect ring but you have to give me your children to get it?" She asked.

"I would kill you, so that I could get the ring and keep my kids." I said and she gasped. "Why do you ask?" I said innocently. She glared at me and laughed.

"What if you had to cut off your arm to get the ring?" She asked.

"Alice, where the hell are you coming up with these questions?" She is one crazy little vampire.

"I don't know. I'm just curious." She said with a smile. "Now answer my question."

"I guess I would have to cut off your arm to get the ring." I said and smiled back.

I pulled up and parked the car in front of Tiffany's. Alice jumped out of the car and ran inside, shouting like a maniac. "EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME! I need some help!" She shouted. She sure did need some help. . . Mental help. The lady behind one of the glass cases came up to us and asked what we needed.

"Welcome to Tiffany's. How can I be of service today?" She asked, looking me up and down. I could swear she was undressing me with her eyes. Alice cleared her throat.

"My handsome brother here is going to propose to the love of his life." Alice emphasized 'Love of his life' so she knew that I wasn't up for grabs. Her face fell a little. "Do you think you can help us find a ring that would suit my beautiful soon to be sister in law?" Alice asked.

"What kind of budget are you on. We have many rings, but some of them are a bit pricy?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry about the price. Just bring out the best rings you've got and I'll decide what's worthy." Alice said in a bossy tone. I could tell the lady was starting to not like Alice so much. The poor woman looked like she would lose her temper at any moment. The lady went off to find the rings.

"Alice, why are you being like that to her." I asked.

"She is a stuck up snob. I can tell. The only way you can get what you want with these kind of people, is to be worse than they are." She said and smiled as the lady came back. I looked at her name tag and it said Victoria. She had a whole case full of rings. They all looked nice to me. Alice saw one that she liked.

"See anything you like." Victoria asked, glaring at Alice a little. Alice noticed her glaring and snapped at her.

"What the hell is this? You call these rings?" She exclaimed. Victoria looked shocked. Alice turned to face me. "Well Emmett, you might as well go buy a plastic ring from the 25cent machine; at least that would be a whole lot better that this crap she's trying to pass for rings." I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.

Victoria was pissed off. "Come on Emmett, let's go. I'm sure we can find actual rings at another Tiffany's." Alice Exclaimed and dragged me out of the store. We burst into laughter and drove to a different Tiffany's. Alice was so crazy.

"This time don't scare the poor sales person or piss them off, Alice." She giggled and nodded.

"I was only having some fun with that Victoria girl." She said and got out of the car. We walked into the store and walked up to one of the employees. "We need to see the best rings you've got. My brother is planning on proposing to his girlfriend." Alice chirped excitedly.

"Alright, I'll go get them. I'll be back in a sec." The girl named Anna said.

"Hey Em?" Alice said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"When we get the ring, I need you to drive me back to the other Tiffany's. I need to have a word with Victoria." She said with an evil smile.

"Sure thing." I said and chuckled. Anna came back with the rings and Left me and Alice alone to look at them.

"When you find something that interests you or if you have any questions, you can give me a shout and I'll be right over." I nodded and she smiled.

Alice and I both stared at the same ring, our smiles growing wider. We knew it was the perfect ring.

"I can see you found the one you like." Anna said with a big smile. Alice and I just nodded. Anna picked up the ring and we followed her to her register. She cleaned the ring till it shone and she put it in the perfect little black velvet box. I paid for the ring and we left.

I drove Alice back to the previous Tiffany's. She grabbed the little velvet box and exited the car. I got out and followed her into the store. She snuck up behind Victoria and tapped her shoulder. Victoria turned around and glared at Alice. Alice smiled and opened the box to flash the ring in front of Victoria's face. "This is what a real ring looks like. If you were a better employee, we might have purchased one of your crappy rings and pretended to be satisfied. I have a bunch of friends getting married this summer, and I'll make sure to let them all know not to shop here. Have a good day." She said nonchalantly and walked back towards me with a big smile on her face.

The whole ride home, Alice stroked the ring and twirled it between her fingers with a smile playing on her lips. "I can't believe it. When are you going to ask her?" She asked curiously.

"When the timing is perfect and the moment is right." I said. Alice gave me a smile and resumed playing with the ring. Right when we neared the house, she slipped the velvet box into her blouse.

"I'll get this back to you as soon as I show Esme and Rose." She said.

"I thought you weren't telling anyone besides Esme." I said kinda ticked off.

"I know, but it feels weird for Rose not to know. Please Emmett. . . . Pretty please?" She asked with a pouty face. I know that I'll regret this sooner or later.

"Fine Alice. But first, I need to take a picture of the ring." I said and she gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want Renee and Phil to see it." I said with a smile. I liked Renee and Phil; they were open and they understood me. Plus it was fun arguing with Phil about baseball. Alice pulled out the ring and I snapped a picture of it. She quickly slipped it back into her blouse.

"We're going to have to hide our thoughts from Edward." Alice said. I nodded and she got out of the car and ran into the house. I turned off the car and followed her. "ESME!!!! ROSE!!!" Alice yelled as she went up the stairs. I peeked into mine and Bella's room and saw her asleep on the bed. I smiled and went over next to her. I pulled up the blanket and kissed her softly. She looked so peaceful. I quietly snuck back out and ran to Esme and Carlisle's room.

When I walked in Alice was bouncing around chattering away. "I have the best news to tell you guys, but you can't tell Bella. When Japer, Edward and Carlisle return, you have to keep your lips sealed." She said excitedly.

She pulled the box out of her shirt and flashed the ring in front of Esme and Rosalie. Esme looked proud and Rosalie was confused. "Who's getting married?" Rose asked.

I flashed her a big smiled and she shrieked. She jumped up and hugged me. "Oh, my god Emmett! You're going to ask her?" She said, still in shock.

"Yeah. Just waiting for the perfect moment." She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"That's great. Ahhhh! I can't wait till the wedding." She squealed and ran back over to Esme and Alice. I smiled and put the ring in my pocket. I grabbed my laptop and sat in the corner of our (mine and Bella's) room.

I signed into msn and saw Renee was online.

Emmy-Bear: Hey beautiful. How are you?

R. Dwyer: Great, first you hit on my wife and now you're coming on to me?

_Oh shit, I guess that isn't Renee. It must be Phil._

Emmy-Bear: Oh hey old man. Where's Renee?

R. Dwyer: In the kitchen. . . What do you want?

Emmy-Bear: Geez cool it pops. Lol. You don't have to be all rude.

R. Dwyer: How's Bella?

Emmy-Bear: Don't you want to know how I'm doing?

R. Dwyer: Are you still a Cubs fan?

Emmy-Bear: YEAH!!!!

R. Dwyer: Then no, I don't want to know how you're doing!

Emmy-Bear: Fine!!! Bella's fine. She's asleep

R. Dwyer: Great. Did you need to tell Renee something?

Emmy-Bear: Yeah, tell her I got the ring

R. Dwyer: Alright hang on. I'll tell her now

R. Dwyer: OH MY GOSH Emmett that's wonderful. How are you honey? I miss you so much? How's Bella?

Emmy-Bear: Hey Renee. I'm great. I miss you too. Bella's fine. She's asleep.

R. Dwyer: What does the ring look like?

Emmy-Bear: Hang on. I'll send you a picture of it.

_I picked up my phone and sent her the picture of the ring. (Picture on profile)_

R. Dwyer: Sweet Jesus! That thing is beautiful. It looks really expensive!

Emmy-Bear: LOL! Anything for Bella.

R. Dwyer: You are wonderful. Oh Geez I miss you and Bella so much

Emmy-Bear: When can we come back to visit?

R. Dwyer: Bella is welcome back anytime. . . As for you. . . .You can never come back here :) -Phil

Emmy-Bear: Shut up. . I don't want to come see you. I wanna go see my lady!

R. Dwyer: You mean my lady?

Emmy-Bear: She doesn't love you. She married you out of pity. She felt bad for you

R. Dwyer: Ok loser. I have to admit, that ring is nice

Emmy-Bear: Thank you. I will visit you every chance I get

R. Dwyer: Please NO! Just do us all a favor and stay in Forks

Emmy-Bear: Jerk!

R. Dwyer: Ignore Phil. You are welcome here at any time. When you guys get the wedding details settled, call me. When Bella goes into labor, call me right away. I want to be there.

Emmy-Bear: Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye beautiful. Tell Phil to stop aging so quickly. His wrinkles are a bit creepy. . .Ewwww!!!!:)

R. Dwyer: LOL! Bye Emmett :D

I signed out and shut the laptop. I took a quick shower and came back to watch Bella sleep. Damn she was beautiful. She stirred around a little, but she didn't wake up.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I woke up to Alice shaking me. "Bella if you don't get up I will personally shower you." She said. I opened my eyes and glared at her. She just woke me up from the best dream I've ever had. Emmett had married me and we were taking our first dance when Alice decided to wake me up. GRRRRR!

"Bella, what's wrong." She asked when she noticed how pissed off I was.

"I was having the best dream. You interrupted it. Emmett and I were dancing at our wedding." I whined.

"Oh trust me that's closer to reality than you think." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but she shook her head and pushed me to the bathroom.

"Go shower, I'll lay out your clothes." She said and shut the bathroom door. I showered and brushed my teeth, then returned to the bedroom. I put on red skinny jeans with a cute plaid campshirt , cute heels and a black purse. I ran downstairs, grabbed breakfast and we were off. Everything was the same as usual.

We arrived in the parking lot and people stared. The bell rang and we went to class. Classes went by fast. Before I could even absorb what was going on in my classes, it was time for lunch. Emmett held my hand as we walked to lunch with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper went to grab the food, while Alice and I walked to our table. My contractions came back stronger than before.

Before we even made it halfway across the cafeteria, I dropped my purse and screamed. I had pain shooting through me like crazy. Everyone was quiet with their eyes on me. I grabbed my stomach and screamed again. Alice helped me sit on the floor and started the breathing exercises with me. Alice took charge.

"Rosalie, go make sure we have the baby bags ready to go. NOW!" she ordered. "Japer, get Carlisle on the phone and tell him Bella's going into labor!" At that moment I felt weird and wet. Oh shit, my water just broke. "Edward go to the office and get us all excused, then call Esme and tell her to call Charlie and meet us at the hospital! Emmett, go start the car and call Renee! I'll stay with Bella until we get a hold of Carlisle." Alice said and looked down at me. "Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of you. Just breathe and relax." I smiled and nodded.

**A/N: **_I love a bossy Alice. . .Here are some of my fave reviews from ch. 14_

brooklynsam3: CH. 14

OMFG!! god bless you woman! where do u get these pics?!! haha!! i loved it!! ;) now i can't stop reading the shower scene. ;) thankz for the surprise i loved it!! i loved this chapter. :) oh no! em's going to be mad now. ;)

Mora-Cullen: CH. 14

OMFG! That, was a scrumptious piece of man-meat you bestowed upon our unworthy eyes :-P WE'RE NOT WORTHY!! But we'll take in a heartbeat...even if we just get one hour!!


	19. Chapter 19

XXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own twilight or the characters, and sadly, Carlisle still can't own me *tears* Damn you Jocelyn is EVIL. . . . Emmett can own me whenever he wants *YAY*_

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

Alice shouted for help and a teacher came over. "I need towels and very warm water." She said. The teacher nodded and took off to go get the water and towels.

"Alice, I'm so scared. I don't know how to deliver vampire babies." I cried.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I have been doing lots of research. You will be fine. He knows exactly how to do this. I promise, you have nothing to worry about." She said and kissed my forehead. The teacher came back into the cafeteria with the warm water and two towels. Alice wet one of the towels and put it over my stomach. I tried to relax but I was really nervous. The pain was unbearable. I don't know if I'll be able to do this. I have to do this for my girls and for Emmett.

"Carlisle's ready for her." Jasper announced. Alice lifted me and carried me to the jeep. Once everyone was in, Emmett sped off to the hospital. They got me out of the car and into the room Carlisle had set up for me. I tried very hard to breathe through all the pain. I wonder if this is what women who are having human children go through.

Carlisle walked in and Alice came in after him, wearing blue nurse scrubs, and a face mask and holding a chart. She actually looked like a real nurse. She smiled and I had to giggle. "Alice, what are you doing dressed like that?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle is going to need a nurse to deliver these babies, and I don't think any of the nurses out there know how to deliver vampire babies." She did have a good point. Carlisle walked over to assure me that everything would be fine.

"You have no reason to worry. We're going to use the same process for delivering human babies. I don't even need a nurse to be here, Alice just wanted to have some fun." He smiled.

He and Alice left to go handle some things I guess. Emmett had left to go wait for Renee and Phil at the airport. Alice walked back into the room. "Miss, you have a bunch of visitors out in the waiting room." She said in a professional voice. I giggled and shook my head.

"Who's out there Nurse Cullen?" I asked and she smiled.

"Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy, Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Sam and some others from the wolf pack." She said. "Esme went with Emmett and Rosalie is down in the kitchen threatening and harassing the staff to make you something good." She said with a laugh.

Jasper walked in and touched my forehead. I felt so relaxed and the pain went away. Alice helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to the waiting room. Charlie and Sue ran up and hugged me. Seth came over to greet me. "Hey Bella. I really hope you'll be ok." He said with concern. I smiled and hugged him. He was such a good kid. I said hi to everyone, then Alice wheeled me back into my room.

The pain and contractions would come and go. I was so happy when Emmett walked into the room with Phil, Esme and Renee behind him. My mom threw her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. "Oh baby, I hate seeing you in so much pain." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. This will all be worth it in the end." She smiled and Esme came up to hold my hand.

"Don't worry Bella, this will all be over soon. Carlisle and Alice will take good care of you." She smiled and kissed my hand. I was in labor (kicking and screaming) for 36 hours before Carlisle gave me the epidural. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Renee stayed in the room with Carlisle and Alice when I was giving birth to my angels. Emmett held my hand the entire time.

"Get ready to push Bella." Alice said. "1. . .2. . .3. . . Push!" She yelled. I grunted and pushed for the longest ten seconds of my life. "Okay, relax." I took deep breaths and squeezed Emmett's hand. "Get ready to push again." Alice said. "1. . .2. . .3. . .Push!" she yelled. I grunted and pushed for ten more seconds. "You're doing great Bella. We can see a head. Okay, get ready to push again." This was a lot harder than it looked on tv. "1. . . 2. . . 3. . . Push!" Alice yelled once more. "Excellent, we got one." Alice squealed and passed the baby off to Esme. Esme went to clean off the baby.

"Okay Bella, one down, one to go." Alice said, still excited. "1. . . 2. . . 3. . . Push!" Alice said. Once again, I groaned and pushed for ten seconds. "Okay, I see another head. Relax for a few seconds." Alice said and patted my knee. My mom walked over and placed a wet cloth on my forehead. Emmett kissed me softly. "You're doing very good baby. I really wish I could make the pain go away." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Em." I said and he smiled.

"Okay Bella, you have to push very hard this time. Let's get this sucker out of here!!" Alice said. "Get ready to push. 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . Push!" She yelled again. I pushed as hard as I could. "YES! YES! The baby is out!" Alice shrieked. Emmett leaned over and kissed me again. I smiled widely. I couldn't wait to see our little baby girls.

I pushed Emmett in Esme's direction. "Go hold your daughters; Sophia Brooke and Katelyn Marie Cullen. " I whispered softly. He got up and went over to Esme to get our girls. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and two beautiful little girls staring at me with love in their eyes. **(A/N: You didn't expect me to name them that, did you? I have their pictures on my profile:)**

"Look at mommy." Emmett cooed to the babies. "Isn't she beautiful?" My heart swelled and tears fell from my eyes. Everyone kissed me goodbye and left the room. Emmett came up and place the two smiling angels in my arms. I was smiling so much my mouth was hurting. Rose and Alice walked into the room to take the babies. I had a hard time letting my babies be taken away from me.

Carlisle came back into the room with Alice and closed the door behind him. "Bella, are you ready for your transformation?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head vigorously. Jasper walked into the room and relaxed me.

"Yes. More than ever." Alice came and sat next to me. She smiled and kissed me forehead.

"I'll be by your side the whole time." She said and smiled reassuringly. She wrapped her little hand around mine protectively.

Carlisle injected something in my ivy tube. Just a few seconds later, I could feel my eyelids get heavier. The drug was slowly knocking me out, and Jasper was manipulating my emotions to make sure I stayed knocked out. With that, I was enclosed in darkness. The last thing I saw was Emmett pressing his smooth, cold lips to mine. "I love you." I was lost in darkness.

The cloud of darkness that was holding me down was slowly fading. I could hear everything around me clearly. "Guys, she's waking up." Alice said. I blinked slowly and opened my eyes. Everything was so sharp and clear. I could see the dust mites floating in the air and the multiple colors in the light.

I sat up in the swiftest motion and looked at the Cullens. They were all looking at me as if I was dangerous and needed to be held down. "I'm telling you, I don't think she'll hurt anyone." Emmett said and walked over to me. He smiled and held his hand out for me to hold. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered and kissed my ear.

I could hear people talking outside. Two heartbeats stood out from the rest. They were fluttering a lot faster than a normal heartbeat. Before I knew what was happening, I had somehow teleported myself from the room I was in, to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and walked into the living room. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle flew down the stairs and surrounded me.

They were giving me that same look that made me feel like I was dangerous. "What are you doing down here, Bella?" Jasper said, sounding almost angry.

"I got really thirsty so I came down here. One minute I was thinking about the kitchen, and the next minute I'm standing in it." I said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for a newborn to walk around alone when they are thirsty?" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a drink from the water bottle. "I really don't know." I said. The Cullens were looking at me with shock on their faces. I felt awkward.

"Bella, why are you drinking water?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know how much more specific I have to be. I told you I got thirsty! Why else would I be drinking water?" I was getting really pissed. Why the hell was he asking me all this?. . . . .Oh my god! Why am I drinking water. Vampires don't drink water when they get thirsty, they drink blood. Oh god, I'm a screw up even as a vampire.

"Do you have a strange burn in the back of your throat?" Carlisle asked. Now that he mentioned it, my throat was burning. It felt weird but it's nothing a little water can't control. I nodded my head and took another swig of water.

"It hurts, but not to the point where I can't ignore it. The water kind of calms it down." I said as I walked back to the fridge and pulled out the strawberries. I washed them and quickly ate them. Oh my god, they taste so much better now than when I was human.

After a couple of hours of interrogating me, the Cullens came to a conclusion that I wasn't some blood crazed newborn and I wasn't a danger to anyone. I could still eat and drink just like when I was human. I could copy any special vampire's power and I could drain their energy. "I want to see my babies." I said. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Renee is playing with Kate and Rosalie is dressing up Sophia. Alice chirped and jumped out the window. Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." He said into my hair.

"For what?" I asked, a bit confused.

"For giving me two beautiful girls, for naming them after my mother, for loving me and for standing by my side." He said. If I could produce tears, I think I would have cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him. When he pulled away, he took my hand and led me outside. The minute I stepped out of the house, Renee ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy to see you." She squealed. "You look nothing like Emmett said you would. I mean look at you, if it wasn't for the pale skin, I would actually think you were still human." She hugged me and giggled. What the hell? Does she know what I am? I gave Emmett a questioning look and he shrugged.

"We had to tell her at some point." He smiled and went to get Kate and Sophia.

"Mom, you're okay with me being a. . . ." I trailed off.

"Vampire?" She finished my sentence. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be. You are still my baby and I still love you the same." She said with a big smile. **(A/N: I know most parents would have freaked out if their kid was a vampire, but not Jocelyn. I made Renee react how my mom would most likely have reacted if I became a vampire.)**

I hugged her tightly and she walked back to phil. Emmet came back to me, holding up the cutest little girls. He held one up and said "This is Kate." He held up the other one and said "This is Sophia." They both smiled and reached out for me. I smiled and took them into my arms. They really did grow fast. I was knocked out for three days and they could already pass for one year olds.

"You two are so beautiful. Mommy loves you guys so much." They giggled and snuggled into me.

They both touched my cheek and I saw images of Emmett and I sitting by a pond, holding hands. I saw some images of us dancing at wedding. I wonder, could that be our wedding? I smiled at them and they smiled back at me. I really couldn't believe my life turned out so well. I really can't wait to see what the future holds for me and Emmett as a couple.

**A/N: The End. I had so much fun writing this story. Can't wait to start a new one. . .Lol I'm just playing! I might not update tomorrow, Jocelyn and I might have to fly out to New York to help a friend find her wedding dress. **


	20. Chapter 20

XXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own twilight or the characters, but Jocelyn thinks she owns __MY__ man Carlisle Cullen!_

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

I was very nervous. Two weeks had gone by since Bella's transformation and I still haven't asked her to marry me yet. Esme suggested the whole family goes to "Dinner" to make things look less suspicious. I smiled as Bella came walking down the stairs looking as beautiful as always. Sophia and Kate ran down the stairs right after Bella and threw themselves at me. They were so adorable. They grew up way too fast.

Both Sophia and Kate insisted that Alice, Esme and I ride in my jeep, while Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Bella rode in Carlisle's Mercedes. I shrugged and fastened them into my jeep and drove to the restaurant. "Daddy, are you gunna ask momma to marry you today?" Kate asked. How the hell did those kids know so much. "You can tell us. We won't tell momma." Sophia pouted.

"I might." I replied and they started discussing wedding plans with Esme and Alice. When we arrived at the restaurant, I held Bella's hand and led her in. Once everyone took their seats, I excused myself and ran over to the Chef in the kitchen. I gave him the ring and told him to do something romantic with it and bring it out to Bella. He nodded and I went back to the table.

"Where were you?" Bella asked.

"I went to make sure they had healthy things to eat for Kate and Sophia." I lied. Bella could tell I was bullshitting. She narrowed her eyes at me, but before she could say anything, Alice jumped up and screamed. We all looked at her and she laughed. "I just love the tablecloth." She said and sat back down, still laughing. At least Bella wasn't suspicious towards me anymore.

The waiter came and took everyone's order. Soon after that, the food came and we began eating. . . .Well Bella, Kate, and Sophia ate. The rest of us pretended to eat. The chef brought out our desserts and set them down. He put a chocolate cupcake in front of Bella and winked at me. I smiled and the chef left.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Sophia and Kate knew what was about to happen. Bella would bite into the cupcake, notice something hard, look through the cupcake and find the ring and then I would propose. This was going to work out perfectly. Bella looked down at the cupcake and made a face.

"Soph, Kate? Do you guys want this cupcake? Mommy doesn't like chocolate." Bella said and pushed the cupcake towards the girls. NO! This was not how it was supposed to happen.

I snatched the cupcake and pushed it back towards Bella. "Babe, you should at least try it." I said, sounding a bit desperate for her to eat it. GRRRRRR! Damn it! This better work.

"Thanks, but I don't really like chocolate cupcakes." She said with a small smile.

"I really think you should eat the cupcake. It's great." I said, almost growling and Bella sighed.

"I don't want to eat it. If it's so great, why don't you eat it?" She said.

"Bella just eat the cupcake." I said.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want the damn cupcake." Edward said. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Shut the hell up Edward!" Rose growled.

Kate waved her little hand and Edward flew out of his seat and landed on the floor. He got back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Sophia and Kate glared at him for a long time before they turned to Bella and smiled. "DAMN IT BELLA!!!! JUST EAT THE FUCKING CUPCAKE ALREADY!!!!!" Alice screeched.

Everyone that was sitting near us went quiet. I could tell even the family was scared. An angry Alice is not good for anyone. Bella took a little bite and chewed slowly. "Mhmmm it's very good." She said.

"Eat the cupcake till you get to the center!" Alice said. Bella took another bite and chewed. She ate the rest of the cupcake in one bite. Fuck. She just ate the ring! This is not good at all. The chef came back with Ice cream and set it on the table. I looked over at the ice cream bowl. Instead of a cherry on top, there was the ring. Alice saw it too and she automatically calmed down.

Bella gasped when she saw the ring. She looked up at me with surprise written all over her face. Alice rubbed her hands together and laughed maniacally. I got up and reached over for Bella's left hand. I slipped the ring onto her ring finger as I got down on my knee and looked up at her. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were beyond shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, You are my love, my life and my soul mate. I love you more than life itself and I want you to be mine, so I can love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?" I said and waited for her answer. I was so scared she would say no. Bella was looking at me with an emotion I didn't know.

"Yes." She said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "I'll marry you." I swear I was on cloud nine. I picked her up and kissed her. The entire table was squealing in excitement. Esme, Rose and Alice looked as if they would explode with excitement. Alice got up and yelled. "YES! I get to be a bridesmaid!"

Sophia and Kate were jumping up and down, singing, "We get to be flower girls." Carlisle paid for the meals and we left. When we got home, everyone found an excuse to leave the house. They wanted to give me and Bella some privacy. As long as we're home alone, might as well take advantage of the peace and quiet.

I picked Bella up and ran to our room. The second she shut the door I began kissing her hungrily. I pushed her against the wall and tore her clothes off. She still smelled so fucking intoxicating.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I felt his lips on my inner thighs as he kissed me, teasing me as he moved closer and closer to my swollen pussy lips, then playfully moving away. That made me even more aroused, wanting him all the more. I finally got tired of his teasing, so I grabbed his hair and pulled his face into my pussy, where his tongue parted my wet folds, allowing my love juices to flow down onto his tongue.

The sensation of his tongue on my pussy sent a wild erotic charge through my body, causing me to cum almost immediately. I gasped, thrusting my hips into Emmett's face and grinding my pussy against his tongue. He held me tightly as he began exploring every inch of my wet folds, as he continued lapping up my juices. His tongue licked and swirled my clit, earning him loud moans and whimpers.

Emmett picked me up and carried me to the bed. He kept his gaze locked with mine the entire time. After all the time Emmett and I have been together, every time he makes love to me, it's like our very first time. He shifted so that he was directly on top of me.

He slowly entered me and kissed my lips. I clenched my muscles around his dick and his eyes rolled into his head. Emmett pumped me harder and faster. "Hmmm, faster Emmett." I was quickly brought to my high and I was not even close to wanting to come down. He kept pumping into me faster and faster until we came together. He kissed me and stroked my hair.

Once I caught my breath, I turned to face Emmett."Are you ready for round two?" I asked and Emmett smiled.

XXXXX

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

Bella purred seductively and I was contemplating whether or not to start a round two. Right now I was rigid and my cock was winning the battle. I couldn't deny myself the want to take Bella all over again. I couldn't take it any longer, I wanted to taste Bella's sweet pussy again so bad, it hurt to think about. I knelt down and started caressing Bella's breasts. I took her nipples into my mouth, flicking them with my tongue. Her head flew back and she grabbed a fistful of my hair. She moaned and pulled me closer.

I kissed my way down her stomach, pausing to tease her belly button with my tongue. She smiled and moaned. Yes! I had just found another one of her most sensitive areas. I moved on. My tongue made its way to her beautiful bare pussy as she cooed, and purred. She jumped when my tongue brushed her clit, damn it felt so good. I placed my hands on her hips, lifting her and pulling her down toward the edge of the bed.

I pushed my tongue into her folds with as much force as I could muster. She pulled my hair harder and moaned loudly. "Mmhmm That feels so good. Do it again." She said, lost in pure bliss. I pushed my tongue into her again and she moaned. I loved knowing that I was the only one that could make her feel this way.

After bringing Bella to an explosive series of orgasms, I decided it was time for us to move things along. She got up and motioned for me to come stand next to her. That sexy angel took my cock in her warm little hands, admiring its massive head, and the thickness of my shaft. She pulled my cock to her lips and planted little open mouthed kisses all over it while swirling her tongue around the head. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hmmm baby you taste so good." She purred. Holy shit I love this girl. The things she does to me. (A/N: Bella doesn't have cold skin by the way. It's all nice and toasty.)

Bella swirled her tongue around my cock's head again. I moaned loudly as she teased the underside of my dick, dragging her nails up and down my shaft very softly. She was playing games and I was on the verge of exploding. She pushed harder and took my whole length into her warm little mouth. Thank god she kept some of her human qualities. I fucking love her so much right now. She bobbed her head up and down, faster and faster.

Jesus fucking Christ, this girl was going to kill me with pleasure. She tugged at my balls and massaged them softly. She sensed I was nearing my orgasm so she stopped and came back up to kiss me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue. I could taste myself in her mouth.

"You ready to do this big boy?" She panted.

"Oh you know I am." I said and pushed her back into the bed.

XXXXX

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

After round two, we moved on to round three and four, before we decided to give it a rest for the evening. "l love you." He whispered, trying to catch his breath.

I smiled and bit his lip. "I love you too." I looked into his eyes and smiled. He was mine. All mine. This man was my soul mate, the father of my children, my soon to be husband. I loved him so much. A couple of sobs escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe _he _wanted to be with _me_. It's hard to believe that out of anyone he could have made his, he chose me.

"Bella? Baby what's wrong?" He asked and brushed his lips against my cheek. He was amazing. I really couldn't wait to spend the rest of forever with him.

"I'm just really happy. I can't believe we'll be married soon. I've always had the perfect wedding planned out. Ever since I was little." I said with a small laugh. "I always wanted a princess wedding with a very handsome prince charming."

"Well since you already got the very handsome, charming, sexy, smooth prince charming. . ." he said pointing to himself. ". . . You can have your fairytale wedding after all." I giggled and hit his arm. he has such a big ego. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I don't want a fairytale wedding. I want something that we would both like. Something that would blow all the guests away. Something sexy and fun." I want us to get very creative with our wedding. I want this to be something no one will ever forget.

"Babe!" Emmett shot up and yelled. "Holy Shit! I just got the best idea ever." He said and stared at me.

"Are you going to share your idea or do I have to force it out of you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind you forcing information out of me. You can even tie me up and spank me." he said and waggled his eyebrows. I laughed and hugged him. He could be so silly sometimes.

"Okay Emmett. We can save all the tying up and spanking for the honeymoon or something. Will you please tell me the wonderful idea you got?" I asked and giggled.

"I was actually going to say we could skip right over the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon. I would love for you to tie me up baby." He smiled seductively and laughed.

Emmett was unbelievable. He's like a constantly horny teenage boy. I rolled my eye and got up to get my clothes but Emmett scooped me up and ran into the bathroom and started the shower. After our shower, we got dressed and went downstairs. The house was still Empty.

I walked over to the tv and put on a James Bond movie. Emmett and I sat in the couch and watched the movie. "Babe. Are you open to my suggestions?" He asked.

"Suggestions for what? I'm always open to your suggestions when they don't include tying you up and spanking you." I said with a smile.

"How do you feel about a spy wedding. We could do it like James Bond or like Mission Impossible. We could do spy music when you come down the aisle and stuff. And I could get like a cool gun and a silver briefcase and you can have a mini spy gun strapped to you garter." He said with enthusiasm. I smiled and listened to him go on and on about a spy wedding. I loved his inner child. We sat there talking about spies until Rosalie, Esme and Alice walked into the living room with Sophia and Kate asleep in their arms. Esme and Rose took the girls upstairs.

I said hi to them as they headed off to put the girls in their room and grabbed Alice's arm. I got in her car and told her to drive away from the house. She and I had some things to talk about. "Bella, what is this all about?" she asked.

"Just keep driving and you'll find out soon enough." She drove until there was no more road, only rocks and a dirt trail. I opened the door and got out. Alice got out of the car and we sat in a meadow of flowers. She sat in silence for a while before she finally cracked. She was pissed that she couldn't see what I wanted to talk about. I purposefully kept changing my mind, so she wouldn't get a clear vision. "What the hell is this all about Bella?" She asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Alice, I want you to listen to me. I need you to do something big for me, but we have to lay down some ground rules first." I said.

She shot up out of her seat and hugged me. "Oh, Bella thank you so much!!! I knew you would eventually come to your senses and let me plan your wedding." She sang happily.

"You can only plan it if you promise to compromise with mine and Emmett's choices on the theme. Plus I get to go over the guest list and cross off the people that Emmett and I don't want." I said and she glared at me.

"Hell no. Why would I give you the authority to veto the guest list?" She said with narrowed eyes. "I want full charge of the guest list."

"NO." I said.

"If I can be in complete control of the wedding, I will let you choose the theme without a single complaint." She said.

"Ugh! Fine." I said and she flung herself at me. This was most likely the best deal I could get from her.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this. Oh my gosh, I have so much work to do in so little time." She said.

"You can take your time Alice." I said.

"NO I CAN'T! You have to be married before school is out." She said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you guys can end your junior year as a married couple DUH!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She is so crazy. Why would it matter if we were married before school is out? Oh well.

"Okay Alice. Whatever you say boss." I said and smiled.

"I have to call Renee and Phil back down here. Esme, Rose, Renee and I have so much work to do. We have to get invitations, your dress, the bridesmaid dresses, the tuxes. I will die of stress if the wedding doesn't go right." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have to get Phil and Charlie dancing lessons. God knows they have two left feet. I think it would be best if both Phil and Charlie walked you down the aisle dressed like secret agents or bodyguards." She said.

"How did you know the theme we wanted?" I asked.

"Helllooo!!! I am psychic Duh!!!" She said and hugged me again.

"Okay Alice. You go on and work your magic." I said and we got back in the car. When we got back to the house, I hopped out of the car and went to find Emmett.

**A/N: No one guessed what the wedding theme would be. As you can all tell, it's a spy wedding. When I get married, my husband (A sexy Calvin Klein model. *Drools*) better be ready to be my James Bond. I hope you guys can forgive us for updating so late. The lemon in here was a bit graphic. . . .OH WELL **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy the read guys. I don't feel too well for a witty Author's Note**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Twilight or the Characters. I wish Carlisle could fix me!_

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

"Come on girls. You two have to get up. Renee will be up soon and she and Esme are taking you shopping. Go shower and get dressed." I said and they jumped out of bed. While they would be out shopping, the others and I would head to school, and Carlisle, Phil and Charlie were in charge of turning the nursery into a big kid's room. The girls had already outgrown their cribs and they demanded to be treated like "Big Girls."

Soon after Renee got up, The Cullen "Teens" and I got ready for school. We all met up to the garage where Emmett and Rosalie were fighting. "Why, we can't all fit in your lousy car. We have to take mine!" Emmett growled.

"Fuck you and your car! We're riding in my car. If you have a problem, you can run to school." Rosalie shouted and started her car. Emmet sighed and hopped into Rose's car. Everyone but Alice got in.

"So, who wants to let me sit on their lap? There aren't enough seats." She said.

"Why don't we just take two cars?" Jasper suggested.

"Oh, you're so right Jazzy! Why don't we take two cars? OH THAT'S RIGHT. . . BECAUSE IT KILLS OUR FUCKING ENVIRONMENT!" Alice shouted. She stopped to think for a second and ran back inside shouting. "Carlisle, I need you to drive Bella's car to school for me. I think we'll need it later!" She said and came back. "We need to all learn to get along, because we're a growing family THAT LOVES EACHOTHER!" She said and hopped into my lap.

"Alice, get off of me." I pleaded.

"Oh please Bella. You don't fool anyone. I see the way you look at me." She said and winked. Everyone turned to look at me and busted out laughing. At least no one was angry anymore. "Sorry for yelling at you Jazzy." She said and hopped into Jasper's lap. He smiled and kissed her and we all started hooting.

As soon as Rose pulled out of the garage Alice got up and screamed. "WAIT! I forgot something." She hopped out of the car and dragged me out with her. "Come with me Bella. Rose, you can head to school. We'll meet you there in a few." She said and Rose drove off. Alice threw me in the car and ran into the house. She returned seconds later, holding a megaphone. **(A/N: I have the picture of it on my profile.)**

"Alice why the hell do you need that thing?" I asked and she shrugged. I was eyeing her suspiciously the whole ride to school. She smiled and drove even faster when we approached the school. I was nervous. This would be the first time anyone saw me since the day I went into labor. Alice screeched into the parking lot, causing everyone to look in our direction. Oh god, shoot me now.

Before I could get out and go to Rosalie's car, Alice was standing on the hood of my car getting everyone's attention. "People! . . . .Will you all just pay attention?" Right as she got everyone's attention, I yanked her off the hood and threw her back into the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"If you hadn't pulled me off the hood, you would have found out." She said as the bell rang. YES! Saved by the bell. **(A/N: I totally love that show.)** I grabbed Alice's arm and raced to class with the others. My first four classes went by great. Not too many people tried to get information about the "babies." Of course I did have Lauren and Jessica constantly asking why I wasn't at home resting, and asking if I really did move in with the Cullens. Aside from that, things were great. Except for the fact that Alice would glare at me every time I saw her; in the halls on the way to class and in the two classes I had with her.

When the bell rang, I looked up and saw Emmett waiting for me with a big smile on his face. He kissed me passionately, threw me over his shoulder and walked to the auditorium. I was laughing so loud and everyone was staring at me, but I really didn't care. The principle was holding a special assembly. He said one of the students had important news. When we came into the Auditorium, I noticed that Jasper was there, but Alice wasn't. What the heck is she up to?

Emmett grabbed me some food and took us to a table, to wait at, while the assembly started. He sat me down and took a seat next to me. "Hey Jaz, where's Alice?" I asked in suspicion. He shrugged his shoulders and continued his conversation with Rose and Edward. After about five minutes, Alice walked into the auditorium and Rose got up to join her.

So, I guess they're in this together. They walked over to the jocks who were tossing a football back and forth on the stage. Rose and Alice shamelessly flirted with them to get them off the stage. I could see Jasper and Edward were completely fine with their girlfriends' flirting, so I assumed they too knew what was going on. They giggled for a few minutes before the jocks cleared the stage and the principle announced that the Cullen sisters had some BIG news. Once they were standing at the center of the stage, the lights dimmed and Alice pulled out the megaphone. The spotlight was on her and Rosalie.

She gave me an evil little smile before she turned on the megaphone and started talking. "Listen up people; we have a VERY important announcement to make." Alice said kindly. Some people paid attention to her while others just ignored her and kept on talking. I could see her getting frustrated and she looked as if she would cry any second. Jasper and Edward ran up to the back of the stage to control the spotlight.

Rosalie snatched the megaphone and yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING LISTEN or I'll FUCK YOU THE HELL UP. . . TAKE YOUR FUCKING PICK!!!!!" The entire cafeteria got silent. The only things that could be heard was the teachers gasping at Rosalie's language. Some teacher I didn't recognize gave Rose a disappointing look and shook her head.

"That girl has a foul mouth. It is unacceptable. I am shocked that the principle let it go." She whispered to the teacher next to her. Rosalie's face scrunched up when she heard. Poor teacher didn't know that there were vampires in here who could hear her clearly; one of them being Rosalie herself.

"Tell me about it." The other teacher whispered back. Rosalie snatched the megaphone again and narrowed her eyes at the two teachers. If only looks could kill.

"Oh my gosh Mrs. Blakely, do you and Ms. George have a fucking problem with my fucking foul mouth? IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM, FUCKING GET UP HERE SO WE CAN FUCKING SOLVE IT! OTHERWISE BE GOOD LITTLE GIRLS AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Rosalie yelled and everyone gasped. I know for a fact that no one in this school has ever spoken to teachers that way.

Well hot damn, the girl certainly knew how to make her point clear. She smiled an evil smile and handed the megaphone back to Alice. Alice smiled and patted Rosalie's back. "Okay people, we are about to give you the best news ever so listen up. Our two favorite people here at Forks High School, Bella and Emmett are engaged! Because of that we will be handing out wedding invitations. Here are a few rules to follow: If you don't dress accordingly to the theme, you will be asked to either change or leave. If you disrespect the bride or groom before the day of the wedding, I will tear up your invitation and you can count on not being part of the wedding. If you disrespect them during the wedding, I will have security throw you out. Make the bride or groom or any other guests uncomfortable, and I'll have you thrown out. If you are under 21, which I know all of the students are, I will have Chief Swan arrest you and ship you off to the slammer." **(A/N: I **_**DO NOT**_** tolerate underage drinking or driving while under the influence of any drug or Alcoholic substances. My best friend was killed by a driver that was drunk and high and Jocelyn and I **_**DO NOT**_** tolerate that shit.)**

Alice smiled and gave the megaphone to Rosalie. "If you decide to dress yourself in flashy clothes that take the attention off the bride and groom, I will personally throw you out. Oh, and by the way, if we do catch anyone younger than 21 with any alcoholic beverages, I'll break your necks before Alice hands you over to Chief swan. The only alcoholic beverages you will consume will be wine or champagne, but ONLY if you're willing to do so in the presence of your parents or legal guardians." Rosalie said and smiled. "If I catch you, I will have no mercy what-so-ever on your ass. EVERYONE will know that I caught you and you're being arrested!!! If you want to bring a gift, DON'T BRING A CRAPPY ONE!!! If you don't want to bring a gift YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!!" She said with another evil smile.

Alice grabbed the megaphone and continued. "The Best men at the wedding will be; Edward and Jasper Cullen and of course Ben Cheney. Rosalie and I will be the bridesmaids along with Ben's lovely girlfriend, Angela Webber!" Alice announced and the auditorium erupted into cheers and whistles. "Ben and Angela, I want to see you two after school to go over the details. As for everyone else, if you don't receive an invitation in the next two days, don't take it personally. And please, if you get invited don't bring friends with you. I will allow you to bring family. Only close relatives." She added and people clapped again.

At first, I was mad at Alice and Rosalie for doing this, but I don't mind so much now. They got off the stage and the lights came back on and students were dismissed back to their classes. When Rose and Alice came up to me, I jumped up and hugged them. They giggled and we walked to our classes. The rest of the day was filled with "Congrats Bella" and "Wow you are so lucky. I hope I get invited."

After school, I saw Alice and Rose talking to Angela and Ben. I walked over and said hi. I really missed Angela and Ben. When the Cullens came back I didn't get to see them as much as I would have liked. We had no classes together and they ate lunch in the library with some of Ben's friends. As soon as I came up to them, Angela threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella! I missed you so much!" She said.

"I hardly ever see you anymore Ange!" I said and she laughed.

"I guess I assumed you didn't want to be friends anymore." She said in a sad voice.

"I would never not want to be your friend. I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." I said and she pulled back and laughed.

"I can't believe you want me and Ben to be a part of your wedding." She said in excitement. I giggled and pulled Ben into a hug.

"Of course we want you guys there Angela. Emmett and I love you and Ben." I said and she smiled wider.

"Did you guys get a reverend yet? Because if not, I'm sure my father would be happy to tie the knot for you two lovebirds." She gushed.

"Thanks Angela. We would love it if your dad would do this for us." She smiled and hugged me again. She and Ben said their goodbyes and left after we gave them the invitation and the other details. I was happy the whole way home. Emmett held my hand and kissed me the entire time. When we got home, the girls dragged us up to see the hard work Phil, Charlie and Carlisle had put into their new "Big girls" room. My jaw dropped when I saw it. It was so cute and it fit the girls perfectly. **(A/N: Pictures are on the profile.)**

"Are you sure that these old dirt bags did all of this? They aren't this talented." Emmett said and pointed to Phil, Charlie and Carlisle. They guys glared at him and smiled.

"Of course we did this. Are you a bit jealous that you can't make a room look this good?" Phil said and Charlie and Carlisle laughed. I ignored them and took the girls downstairs to eat.

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I feel a bit sad. . . . I will not update of Friday and maybe Saturday. I have a surgery scheduled for something on my shoulder**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating on Thursday. The surgery got moved to Thursday. They had to do a biopsy on my shoulder. I 'm in recovery, but I won't be able to update for a while. The next time I update, I will put up 4 long chapters to make up 4 my absence. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Umm you guys totally rock! I loved the reviews you guys gave me! Thanks a bunch. Enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT DR. CULLEN CAN HAVE ME HOWEVER HE WANTS._

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

The ladies and I had been running all over Seattle trying to find the perfect wedding dress. My wedding was approaching and I had yet to find a dress that I actually liked. I was beginning to give up all hope. Maybe there isn't such thing as the 'perfect wedding dress.' "Alice we should just head home." I whined. She glared at me and shook her head.

"We aren't going anywhere! Not until we find your dream dress." She said. I was rolling my eyes and looking around when I noticed one of the sales girls carrying the most beautiful dress ever. It was somewhat of a golden white color, with flower designs snaking down to the bottom. It was perfect and I knew I had to have it. I ran up to her and grabbed the dress.

"How much is this dress?" I asked her while I was practically drooling over the dress. She opened her mouth to speak but some blond girl came up and snatched the dress.

"Yes! This is exactly what I wanted!" the blond yelled. What the hell? How dare she take the dress I wanted?! I growled and snatched the dress back. She isn't going to take MY dress.

"Sorry, but this dress is mine." I said with a bit of venom laced into my voice.

"Have you purchased it?" She asked rudely.

"NO, but I will." I replied just as rudely. She smiled and snatched the dress back.

"If you haven't purchased it, then it's not yours!" She said with a smug smile. I was just about ready to attack this girl, when Alice came up and rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down. I'm pretty sure my newborn strength would kill this girl if I decided to fight her. Rosalie got in the girl's face and I smiled. Thank god for Rosalie.

"Listen. Bella really likes that dress and she wants it. What Bella wants is what Bella gets!" Rosalie said menacingly. "Why don't you just make this easier for yourself and hand over the dress." Rose told her.

"I don't care who wants this dress. I saw it first and I'll be wearing it at my wedding." She sneered. I could tell Rosalie was really losing her patience with this woman.

"You're going to give me the fucking dress or you won't be alive long enough to attend your wedding." Rosalie snatched the dress and headed to the dressing rooms. "Come on Bella, you have a dress to try on." The blond girl was shocked, but we ignored her and walked off. I went into the changing room and put on the dress. I walked out and looked in the mirror. The dress looked beautiful. It made me look beautiful. **(A/N: pics are on my profile.)**

"Hun, you look so beautiful." Renee said.

"Completely gorgeous." Esme said.

"Forget beautiful and gorgeous, she looks totally sexy in that dress." Alice said with a smile.

"I agree with Alice." Rose said. I went back into the dressing room and removed the dress and handed it to Alice. I was so happy that I had finally found my perfect dress.

"Bella, now that we found the wedding gown, we need to find sexy dresses for the bridesmaids." Alice said. I smiled and nodded while I got dressed.

"Sure Alice. I am so excited! I can't wait to be Mrs. McCarty Cullen. Make sure the bridesmaids' dresses are cute. I want you guys looking hot too." I said with a smile. The rest of the day was spent with Alice and Rose picking out bridesmaid dresses and tuxedos for the groom and the best men. When we finished trying on the dresses, we headed home.

"Come on Bella! Don't be like that." Edward said in frustration. "Every man needs a bachelor party."

"Ugh fine. Have your little bachelor party." I said with narrowed eyes. The guys grabbed Emmett and ran out of the house. IDIOTS. Alice came over to me and smiled widely.

"I think we should have a bachelorette party for you." she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Alice no. What would Kate and Sophia think?" I said.

"Oh don't worry, I asked Carmen and Eleazar to let them spend the night with them in Denali. They won't know about anything. Let's get this party started. I guess this was going to be fun.

**. . . The next day. . .**

Why the hell did I let Alice drag me into having a bachelorette party? I think I'm going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I could hardly even see anything in front of me. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water warm me. I was feeling better by the time I finished showering. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey babe. How do you feel?" Alice asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I feel a whole lot better than I did this morning, that's for certain." I said and sat down. "What's on the agenda?" I asked. I had no idea what Alice had planned.

"Esme, Renee and I are going to take care of some last minute decorations and we're going to go make sure the cake is ready. After that, we're going to take the guys to be fitted for their tuxes and get Angela to try on her dress. You and Rose are going to relax and watch tv or something. I'll call Tanya later and get Sophia and Kate." Alice said and rushed out of the room. Esme and Renee followed her out.

"I guess it's just you and me." Rose said and turned on the tv.

"Yup, I guess so." I replied.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so. I'm just a little scared." I said with a fake smile.

"Don't be. Everything will turn out perfect. Tomorrow will be the best night of your life. I promise you will have a blast." She said and hugged me. Rose and I talked and watched movies until Renee and Esme returned with Sophia and Kate. I smiled at my two sleeping angels and put them to bed.

The big day was finally here. Alice literally threw me in the shower and told me to hurry up and meet her in her room. I showered quickly and went Alice's room. "Okay Bella, drop the towel." She said.

"What? I can't get naked in front of you." I said. Alice rolled her eyes and snatched the towel.

"You let Emmett see you naked don't you?" She said and tossed me a bathrobe. I put on the robe and she shoved me into her huge bathroom. She pushed me into the chair and Renee, Esme and Rosalie came in. Renee and Esme were painting my toenails red and Rosalie was doing my hair while Alice did my makeup. After what felt like an Eternity, Alice brought in the wedding gown and helped me into it. Renee and Esme left to go get Kate and Sophia ready. Sophia and Kate will be introduced as my nieces instead of my daughters, because they were so big.

Rosalie helped me into my shoes and added the finishing touches like earrings, necklace and cute barrettes for my hair. She let me look in the mirror and the person I saw looking back at me was beautiful. I never imagined I could even look like this. I smiled and hugged Rosalie. I sat down and waited for Alice while Rose went to get ready. Alice came back into the room with Phil and Charlie.

I had to hold back my laughter. It was way too funny to see Phil and Charlie dressed up like agents. Phil flicked my nose and helped me up. "Let's do this thing." He said.

"You guys better make me look good." I said.

"You already look good sweetheart." Charlie said.

"Don't lie to her." Phil said with a smile.

"Shut up and walk me to my soon to be husband." I said and kicked Phil. Alice kissed my cheek and ran out. Charlie Phil and I went downstairs and stood by the back door. The mission impossible theme came on and I knew this was our cue. I gripped the flowers tighter and Phil and Charlie picked up their silver briefcases. They each linked their arms with mine and waited for Sophia and Kate to do their thing. **(A/N: Mission impossible theme on my profile if you want to listen while you read.)**

They tossed flowers all the way down the aisle and stopped at the end to kiss Emmett on the cheek. After Sophia and Kate, Rosalie and Edward walked down the aisle, followed by Ben and Angela, then Jasper and Alice. Charlie and Phil led me down the aisle. Practically all eyes were on me. I could tell everyone was getting a kick out of the whole spy theme. I smiled and kept walking until I was right next to Emmett. Phil and Charlie kissed me and took their seats. The music stopped. Emmet winked at me and smiled. When I looked at Emmett, I saw the same man, but yet a different one.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony." Reverend Webber said. "Today is an important day for our young beloved couple. Today is the day you will be joined in the eyes of god." Reverend Webber said the usual reverend stuff then he asked for the rings. Emmet put mine on for me and I put his on for him. Reverend Webber then asked me and Emmett to recite our vows that we had written for each other. Emmett went first. He turned to face me and held my hands and spoke.

"Bella, I promise to love you as much as the Chicago Cubs and not hold your black and white striped dress against you. From this day forward, I will listen to all of your complaints about the mall if you say them during the off season, and promise to retire my baseball cap and face paint for public outings. I will love you in sickness and in health, from this day forward, until death parts us, or you become a White Sox fan like that dirt bag Phil." He said with a smile. The guests were cracking up at the funny things he put in his vows.

Reverend Webber asked me to recite my vows next.

"Emmett, I promise to love you as much as I love my credit card and not hold your poor fashion sense against you. I will only show you my new clothes during commercial breaks and promise that Alice and I will keep you in the latest Cubs fashions. From this day forward, I will make sure your lucky shirt is washed for every game day, and will have plenty of beer and potato chips on hand. I will love you for richer or poorer, as long as your credit limit stays high." I said with a smile and the guest erupted into more laughter.

"Do you Emmett McCarty Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Rev said.

"I do." Emmett said with a smile.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He said.

"I do." I said proudly.

"Is there anyone here who thinks this couple should not be wed on this glorious day? You may speak now or forever hold your piece." He said. Geez I hope no one says anything. The place was silent so Reverend Webber continued with the ceremony.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said and I smiled. I faced Emmett and saw the big smile on his face. This was it! Time to seal the deal with my man.

Emmett pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. The little freak even slipped his tongue into my mouth a couple of times. The guest hooted and cheered for us. The mission impossible theme came back on as Emmett and I picked up Sophia and Kate and walked back down the aisle. Emmett and I shared our first dance. It was the best thing in the world. We danced for what felt like the longest time ever.

I eventually danced with Charlie then Phil then Carlisle, then Edward then Jasper and Eleazar. I even danced with Mike, Eric and Tyler. Ugh. After all the dancing, Alice had Edward and Jasper bring out the cake. I loved how it looked. Even the cake was spy related. The guests had cake and enjoyed themselves. Next to the cake was a clock in the form of a time bomb, counting down the time till midnight.

As soon as it was midnight the clock went off, making little explosion noises. Alice announced that Emmett and I were leaving for our honeymoon. Jasper parked our getaway car while the guests tossed rice and cheered. We smiled and waved as we walked to the car. I kissed the family goodbye and got in the car. Emmett got in and drove us to the airport.

"I can't believe I'm Bella McCarty Cullen now." I said with a smile. Emmett smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"The new name suits you well Mrs. McCarty." He said and kissed me again.

**A/N: Alright the honeymoon will be the next chapter . . . i hope you guys liked this, I know I did. I got the funny vows from Google. I will update again as soon as I can. All pics are on my profile!! Go check it out!! Here are some funny wedding stuff I found to keep you guys entertained:**

* A man in love is incomplete until he is married. Then he's finished. - Zsa Zsa Gabor

* Marriage requires a person to prepare 4 types of 'Rings' - Engagement Ring, Wedding Ring, Suffering and Enduring. - Anonymous

* The woman cries before the wedding; the man afterwards. - Anonymous

* I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life. - Rita Rudner

* Always get married early in the morning. That way, if it doesn't work out, you haven't wasted a whole day. - Mickey Rooney

* Married life has many ups and downs. May all of yours be between the sheets! - Anonymous

* To our wives and lovers - may they never meet! - Anonymous

* To the two secrets to a long-lasting happy marriage: Good sense of humor - and Short memory! - Anonymous

* Always remember the three magic words: "You're right dear." - Anonymous

* To the groom: Early in your marriage you will find it difficult to get the last word in any discussion. With time, though, you will learn how to always get the last two words in every discussion. Just make sure the words are "Yes dear." - Anonymous

* Marriage is like a violin. After the music is over, you still have the strings. - Anonymous

* Behind every great man there is a surprised woman. - Maryon Pearson

* Marriage is like a hot bath. Once you get used to it, it's not so hot. - Anonymous

* He early on let her know who is the boss. He looked her right in the eye and clearly said, "You're the boss." - Anonymous

* Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy. - Anonymous

* Compromise: An amiable arrangement between husband and wife whereby they agree to let her have her own way. - Anonymous


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Unfortunately, the story is coming to an end soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or the characters, but Dr. Carlisle Cullen is welcome at my place anytime.

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

Emmett blindfolded me and led me off the plane. We walked for several minutes before he came to a stop. "Okay babe, you can look now." He said and I eagerly tore off the blindfold. I took in my surroundings and gasped. It was so beautiful. I was looking up at a big beautiful white house in the dead center of the beach. This was even more beautiful than the vacation home in California. I threw my arms around Emmett and he hugged me.

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and headed into the house. I let my hands trail around the walls to find light switches, turning on the lights as we went. Emmett took me straight to the bedroom. "Are you ready for some fun baby?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows seductively. I laughed and jumped out of his arms.

"I'm going to go shower first." I said and happily skipped to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and turned on the hot water. After my shower, I returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Emmett wasn't in the room so I looked through my suitcase and tried to find something decent. Damn Alice and Rosalie. All they packed into this bag was lingerie . . . Very dirty lingerie. These little rags didn't cover anything, geez.

I pulled out a blue lace set and put it on and went out to find Emmett. I followed his scent out to the beach and I saw him lying in the sand half naked. He was wearing his blue Scooby doo boxers and I had to laugh at that. I walked over to him and his eyes were closed. After a few seconds he smiled and opened his eyes. "You look beautiful under the setting sunlight." He said as he pulled me down into his lap. Emmett and I sat there for hours talking and watching the sun set.

When the moon came out, Emmett lied us down and flipped over so he was on top of me. "You know, you still haven't tied me up or spanked me yet." He said and licked my bottom lip. I felt the pleasure coursing through my body. He licked and kissed his way down to my chest. He sat on top of me and ground his hips into mine.

"Hmmm." I purred as he continued grinding his hips into mine. I could feel his hardness through the thin fabric of his boxers. I smiled and bucked my hips up toward his. "Is that all you got?" I asked slightly teasing him. He smiled and tore my bra off. This was getting good and I knew we would be having a good time tonight. Emmett continued laying kisses across my chest, teasing me.

I squirmed out of impatience and he chuckled. "No need to rush, we've got all the time in the world." He whispered softly in my ear. Maybe I would have listened to him, if it wasn't for his cool breath blowing on my ear. I got really tired of being teased with his cool breath and his soft kisses so I pushed him off me and practically tore my panties and his boxers off. He smiled and pushed me back into the sand.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

*******

I pushed Bella back down into the sand and rubbed her wet folds softly. When she moaned, I slowly inserted first one finger, then two into her silky smooth love canal. I fingered her G-spot with upward pressure as I slowly encircled her button with my tongue. As I began to work my fingers and tongue together in rhythm, her sweet juices began to flow. I wanted every drop like it was precious water in the hot desert.

Her loudening moans signaled her pleasure as her juices began to engulf my face, soothing me like a cool rain on a summer afternoon. My own excitement began to build like a death row inmate who just received a pardon from the governor. In my mind, I was about to present this incredibly gorgeous woman with the largest erection since the last time I made love to her.

When she fisted her hands into my hair and pulled hard, I knew she was ready. I smiled and eased my full length into her tight warm hole. "Hmmm oh that feels soooo good." She moaned. I slowly pulled out, then slammed right back into her. She arched her back and pulled my hair harder. I continued slamming in and out of her until I felt her tighten around me. She was close.

Her muscles gripped my dick like she never wanted to let go. I could feel my dick twitching uncontrollably inside her. I rubbed her clit while I continued slamming in and out of her. After just a few thrusts, we came together. I lied on top of her for a while, then I picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. I pulled the covers over her naked half asleep form and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you headed?" She asked and yawned.

"Shower. You should get some sleep. I love you." I said and went to take my shower. Holy shit I was still hard as hell when I stepped under the cold sprays of shower. I wrapped my fist around the base of my dick and ran my thumb over the head. The pleasure I was getting was nowhere near the pleasure Bella could give me. Thinking about her made me harder. I stroked my cock till I hit my orgasm, then I showered and got dressed.

I went back to the bedroom and lied down next to Bella. She sighed and snuggled closer to me and I ran my fingers through her hair until I lost track of time and the sun was coming up. Time went by so fast when I was with my baby. I smiled when I saw Bella stir and open her eyes. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"How did you sleep?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not too well." I replied with a smile. "What about you?" I asked.

"Great. I love you so much." she said.

"I love you too. It's not like I have a choice now. We're married so I have to love you." I said and pulled her up to kiss her cute lips. She giggled and bit my lip for the joke I made. I had the whole day planned out for me and Bella. We were going to have tons of fun. **(Not that kind of fun you perves;)**

"Don't you feel a little bad?" She asked with a small pout.

"About what?" I said confused as to what she was talking about.

"We're here enjoying our honeymoon while I should be studying for finals." She said.

"Oh Bella, you'll be fine. Remembering all that stuff will be a piece of cake for you babe. You're so damn smart." I said and kissed her again. She really had nothing to worry about. She was really smart so she would pass regardless. She smiled and I got on top of her to tickle her. After she threw me across the room and escaped to the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. **(A/N: Bella can throw Emmett now that she's got mad vamp skills! Woo! GIRL POWER!) **

I made cheddar eggs and bacon with toast on the side. **(A/N: Yes, I love my eggs with cheddar cheese. Don't knock it till you try it:) **When she came into the kitchen, I picked her up and sat her in the chair in front of mine and set her plate of food down in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled her thanks.

"Go ahead and eat while I go get some things together for our special day Mrs. McCarty." I said and her face lit up at the sound of her new last name. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before jogging back up the stairs and packing the duffel bag. I was going to show her how much fun we can have here. As soon as the bag was set, I took it and went back downstairs.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a big smile.

"Where are we going?" She asked, frowning a bit. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"It's a surprise Bella. Come on." I said while lightly tugging on her hand.

"Do we really have to go somewhere. Can't we have fun here?" She asked with a cute pout.

I smiled and shook my head. "I have something special to show you." I said and she got up and jumped at me.

"Okay." She said and kissed me passionately. I held her hand and we headed out the back door and toward the mountains. After several minutes of walking Bella started whining and complaining.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"No." I said.

"Well why can't we just run up there?" She asked sourly.

"I want you to enjoy the beauty we're passing." She narrowed her eyes and looked around for a bit. "We're here." I said and pushed a big branch out of her way so she could see where we were.

When she saw where I brought her, she stopped talking. Her eyes got big and her mouth was hanging open. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth hun." I said and chuckled. She slowly closed her mouth and looked around.

"Emmett . . . . This is so . . . . Beautiful." She whispered. I smiled again and handed her the duffel bag.

"Change into your swimsuit." I said after she took the bag.

"Okay. Turn around and close your eyes. I don't want you to see me." She said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Why? I've already seen you naked so does it really matter?" I asked.

"Em please . . . . I don't really want you to see me naked." She said quietly. What the heck had happened? Why wasn't she comfortable with me looking at her anymore?

"Baby? Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" I asked her, a bit hurt.

She looked at me for a few seconds before she nodded. "I don't really know but I get the feeling that lately, you look at me differently. Now that we're married, I try harder to stay pretty for you so that you won't get bored. I tend to get more self conscious now than I did before. " She said sadly.

"Bella of course I look at you differently. My love for you grows more each day and it's like you're getting more beautiful with everyday that I spend with you. I don't want you to feel like that. You don't have to be pretty for me because you are beautiful. You're sexy. You're gorgeous. You're stunning. Baby you're fucking wonderful the way you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you if I had the chance." I said and pulled her into a hug. **(A/N: I put this in here because I have a friend who keeps changing herself for a guy who loves her just the way she is and she doesn't understand when I try to talk to her . . . . Babe he loves you ( you know who you are)**

I really didn't want Bella to feel that way. I love her so much and I want her to know that she doesn't have to change a single thing about herself for me. She smiled and hugged me. I don't even know how she could get self conscious; she's the most beautiful woman to walk the earth.

She kissed my cheek and quickly changed into her swimsuit while I changed into my trunks. She looked so cute in her swimsuit. Right when I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked, her cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello? . . . . . Who? . . . . .Oh my god how are you guys doing angels?" She said with a huge smile. "I miss you guys too . . . . Okay, hold on . . . . She smiled and tossed me the phone.

"Hi daddy." I heard the cutest little voices say on the other end. "We miss you and momma. Grandpa Phil and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Charlie built us a tree house." Kate said. "Yeah and Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee took us shopping this morning." Sophia said, sounding very happy. We talked for a few minutes and with the promise to be home soon, I said bye and they hung up.

I went over to Bella and picked her up. "Aren't they so sweet?" She said. I smiled and nodded. When she wasn't paying attention, I threw her off the cliff we were standing on. She reacted quickly and pulled me with her. We both fell into the water and we kissed passionately. My surprise finally came.

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I saw something move in the water so I got closer to get a better look. Out of nowhere, the cutest dolphins ever jumped out of the water and dived right back in. That was so amazing. I swear the dolphins were smiling at me. "Emmett look!" I pointed to the dolphins.

"That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to see the dolphins." He said with a grin.

The rest of the afternoon went by with Emmett and I swimming with the dolphins. Emmett showed me the cool tricks Esme taught them. They were flipping around the water and splashing us. This was the most fun I have ever had in water. It was also the first time I had ever seen real dolphins. When the sun started Setting, we grabbed our clothes and ran back to the house. We took a warm shower together and I got something to eat while Emmett went out to hunt.

Each day was a new adventure with Emmett. We did something new every day and I always had fun. When it was finally time to go I was a bit sad. I was really starting to like it here; at least we got to get away from forks for two weeks. I wasn't looking forward to the make-up work we would have to do. I was however very excited to see our family again. I had missed them a lot.

I smiled as Alice and Rose pulled me into a hug. Sophia and Kate were giving Rose and Alice the cutest little glares. "You need to move it sister! I wunna hug my momma." Kate said, pushing Rosalie aside. "Yeah, move it buddy!" Sophia said and pushed Alice. I laughed and hugged my babies tightly. Rose and Alice exploded into laughter. The girls giggled and ran into Emmett's arms next. After exchanging tons of hugs, the entire family headed back to the Cullen mansion.

**A/N: Thanks for reading . . . All the pictures are on my page!!! The next chapter will be the last one. After that I will write the Epilogue; so I guess there are technically two chapters left.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Some of you guys are going to hate me so fucking much after this chapter. I wasn't really happy with how the story was going, so I threw in a freaking HUGE twist. If you are happy with how lovey dovey the story is going, then don't read this chapter. My hands took control and wrote it out the way they thought was better I swear. Please don't hate me. **

**Bella's P.O.V**

*******

I was so glad to be home and spending time with my family again. Emmett and the others helped me study and complete all the make-up work. Now all that was left to do was take my exams and everything would be fine. Alice was planning yet another vacation for the Cullen family. She thought it would be nice if we invited Ben, Angela and some of our other "Friends" to their other beach house in Florida.

So while I was stressing out over the exams, Alice and Esme were calling other people's parents to make arrangements for them to come vacation with us. The next few days passed by in a blur. I took all my exams and before I knew it, it was the last day of school and the entire student body was going crazy. Some people were discussing the invitations they had received from Esme and Alice to go to Florida with the Cullens.

When the final bell rang, Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked to his jeep to wait for the others. When everyone arrived, we went home and started packing our things. I packed a few clothes and Helped Sophia and Kate get their things in the jeep. They were so excited to go to the beach.

I was exhausted after all the packing, so I went to mine and Emmett's room and lied down. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I got up in the morning and felt weird. It's like every time I woke up, the life I knew felt less real. It's as if I'm not really living this life. I shook off that crazy feeling and went to shower.

By the time I got downstairs, everyone was ready and sitting in the living room. Alice was talking to Edward, Rose and Emmett, while she was bouncing around in Jasper's lap. "Time to go. The others should already be at the school parking lot waiting for us." Alice said with enthusiasm.

We got in the cars and drove to the school parking lot. There were tons of cars waiting for us. It seemed more like Alice invited the whole school instead of a few "Friends." I really didn't care though. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Like it was a matter of time before I woke up and everything, including the new life I have, disappeared into thin air.

I tried to ignore the feeling, but it just got stronger. After a whole day of driving, we were finally in Florida. **(A/N: Pretend they can drive from Forks to Florida in a day or something.)** I smiled and got out of the car. This house was at least four times bigger than the one in California. Wow, I had to give Esme some props. The woman knows how to build a home. The inside was even more beautiful.

Alice was showing our "Friends" where to put their things and where to set up their sleeping bags. I could see that everyone else was just as amazed as I was. Sophia and Kate were already in their bathing suits ready to go have fun. Rosalie changed into her swimsuit and took Sophia and Kate out to the beach. Once everyone was in their swimsuits, they went out to the beach. I told Emmett I would meet him there. **(A/N: Sophia and Kate beach pics on my profile.)**

I was wandering around the house trying to get rid of that stupid surreal feeling I was having. When I turned the corner, I bumped into Edward. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." I said.

"It's fine." He said and reached out to grab my hand. He took my hand and walked us into the living room. He sat down in the loveseat and sat me next to him.

"How are you?" He asked curiously. I saw a few emotions cross his eyes before he composed himself. I saw curiosity, love, hatred and jealousy. I pretended not to notice and answered his question.

"I'm fine what about you?" I said casually. "How are you? Are you okay?" I said and looked at him innocently.

"No I'm not okay at all. The thing is, I just. . . ." Edward began but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Hey babe, are you coming or what?" Rose yelled as she came into the living room.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said and Rose smiled and pulled him towards the beach. Edward gave me an apologetic smile, while he was being dragged away. I smiled a little, letting him know it was okay. Emmett came into the living room and hugged me.

"Come out and play Bella." He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and went to change into my swimsuit. When I returned, Emmett picked me up and ran out to the beach at a human pace. He ran into the water and threw me in. I laughed and pulled him in with me.

"Let's play chicken fight!" Alice yelled. "We can let the guys pick who their partners will be." She said and the girls groaned. We decided it would be best if we drew names out of a hat. We put all the girl's names in a hat and we let the boys draw. I prayed to god I didn't get stuck with Mike.

"YES! I get Bella." Edward shouted.

"WOOO! I get Alice. She always wins." Emmett said and gave me an apologetic smile. I just laughed and pushed him into the water. Jasper got Rose, Tyler got Jessica, Ben had Angela and Mike got Lauren. After everyone had their partners Alice clapped and yelled.

"Look at your partner and shake their hand." She said and we each shook our partners' hands. "You better love your partners because they will be your partner for every event that is held." She smiled. "I don't want you guys to get eaten by sharks so we will have our chicken fights in the pool." She said and ran towards the pool. Everyone ran after her, but I walked as slowly as I could.

Someone grabbed my waist from behind and I gasped. I turned around and was about to knock the hell out of whomever it was but I stopped when I saw Edward standing behind me. I growled and pushed his hands away. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Nothing. Just having fun." He said innocently.

"Don't do that!" I snapped.

"Do what?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Grab me by the waist." I yelled.

He smiled and nodded. "You want me to grab you by the waist?" He asked, making me want to slap that stupid grin off his face. What the hell kind of game is he playing? I glared at him for a while.

"Why would I want you to grab me by the waist?" I asked rudely.

"You said, Quote '_Grab me by the waist_.' I am assuming you want me to grab you by the waist since you asked me to do so." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. One second, I was reaching for the door to the backyard and the next second, I'm being slammed up against a wall. Edward looked at me with that same smug smile that made me want to slap him.

He waggled his eyebrows and kissed my cheek. My hand was itching to slap the hell out of him, so I did just that. The instant my hand collided with the right side of his face, there was a loud crash. Edward jumped back in surprise and rubbed his cheek. "What the fuck Bella?" He said annoyed.

I smiled and waggled my eyebrows. "Don't touch what you can't handle." I said and walked into the backyard. The others were already playing, so I took a seat by the pool and watched. Emmett and Alice won round one. I stood up right before they started round two. Edward walked up to me and pinched my ass.

I kneed him in the balls and pushed him into the water. I smiled when he groaned in pain. "Edward stop being lazy and get Bella on your shoulders so we can play." Alice said. Edward smiled and picked me up. He set me on his shoulders and rubbed my leg.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let you fall baby." He said. I don't know what was up with Edward but he was definitely up to something. I ignored him and we played the game. It came down to me and Edward vs. Emmett and Alice.

"Oh god Jasper, are you okay?" I yelled. Alice turned around to look at Jasper and I pushed her off Emmett's shoulders and into the water. She shrieked and got out of the water.

"That was not fair. You cheated." She said.

"You never said we couldn't cheat." I said with a smile.

She glared at me then ran up and pushed me off Edward's shoulder. "Now we're even you cheater." She said and ran into the house. Everyone else ran inside to go dry off. As I walked into the house, Edward pulled me to him and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I slammed him into the wall and slapped him yet again.

"How many times are you going to play with the fire before you learn that the flames will burn you?" I asked.

"Until the flames begin to warm me up." He said and bit my bottom lip before walking into the house. I just stood there for a while, still shocked. My lips were tingling from the contact with his lips. What the hell was going on with me? This can't be good.

I walked into the house and went to my room. I dried off and changed into a black tank top and red boy shorts. I went back downstairs to find Esme, Kate and Sophia all dressed up. "Where are you pretty ladies going?" I asked Esme. She smiled and nodded towards Carlisle who was also dressed up with two little boys by his side.

"We have a hot date tonight." Esme said.

"A very hot date momma." Sophia and Kate said together. I smiled and went up to the girls and kissed them each on the cheek. "You girls have fun." I said and kissed Esme's cheek too. They all smiled and walked out the door. Some of the other kids that came with us decided to go check into their hotels. Only a few accepted the offer to sleep here at the house.

"Movie time!" Alice shouted. "Whoever isn't sleeping should come into the theatre so we can watch a movie." She said. About 24 people ran into the theatre and took their seats. Emmett came over to me and whispered, "I don't want to watch movies all night with Alice and Jazz making out so I'm going to go hang out with Rose, Ben, Andrew and some of the guys. You can come too." He said with a smile.

"I think Alice would notice if I left. You guys go have fun." I said. He quickly kissed me and ran out the door. I joined everyone else in the theatre. Some people were eating and talking, while others were helping Alice select movies for the night.

Jasper came in with tons of snacks and set them on the table in the corner. Everyone reached for a snack and the lights went off. The first movie we were watching was Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Once the lights were completely off, the movie began. I felt someone sit beside me and I looked over. Edward was next to me, holding popcorn. "Want some?" He asked. I didn't miss the double meaning of his words.

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Don't be perverted Bella. I was simply asking if you wanted popcorn." He said with that stupid grin. He smiled wider and handed me the popcorn. I ignored him and ate silently. I tried to watch the movie, but I couldn't. The only thing I could think about was Edward. I got up and went to the kitchen to distract myself.

I put the rest of the popcorn on the counter and washed my hands. Just as I was reaching for the hand towel, a pale white hand snatched it. I looked up to see Edward's smug face. "Will you give me the towel and get the hell out of here?" I said harshly.

"I don't have to go anywhere. This house belongs to me just as much as it belongs to you." He said with satisfaction. I was just about ready to hit him again when I remembered how he had kissed me in the backyard.

"Why did you kiss me?" I snapped.

"You wanted me to do it so I did." He said, sounding proud of himself.

"I never asked you to kiss me." I said with even more anger.

"I never said you asked me to do it. I only said that you wanted it. Wanting something and asking for it are two completely different things." He said and smiled again.

"I hate you so much." I said and glared at him.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion you know." He said. "And I don't think you hate me at all. If you did, you wouldn't have let me kiss you, and you definitely would not have enjoyed me kissing you. Don't mistake love for hate Bella." He said and gave me the towel. With that said, he turned and walked back into the theatre.

I stood there for a long time and thought about what Edward said. I was so pissed I wanted nothing more than to kill him. I sighed and dried my hands. Should I go back into the theatre or just go to sleep. I decided to go to sleep, so I walked up the stairs and into my room. I lied down and tried to sleep. Time passed slowly, but sleep never came. I tossed and turned multiple times before I gave up and decided to go back to the theatre.

I opened the door and Edward was sitting right across the hall with yet another grin on his face. "Can't sleep without me can you?" He said and got up. I once again ignored him and walked down the stairs. Edward caught up to me pressed me up against the wall. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against mine. I could feel the electricity rushing in between us.

"Edward, why do you keep doing this?" I said when he pulled back. "What do you want?" I asked in a low whisper. I was done fighting him. I just wanted to know what he wanted so he could leave me the hell alone. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against mine again.

I could feel his cool minty breath on my neck. "I want you." He said. Just like that, those three little words ruined my life. I pushed Edward away and went back into my room and closed the door. I lied down and willed myself to sleep. I don't know when exactly I fell asleep, but when I did, I never wanted to wake up again.

The next week in a half went by like nothing. I would put on a fake smile and pretend to participate in the things everyone did. No one really noticed how much I wanted all this to end and go away except for Edward. He came up and pulled me away. He picked me up and ran until we were in a quiet place. He sat me down and took a seat next to me.

"Bella. I'm sorry for how I've been behaving. I shouldn't have said any of those things I said. Just forget what I said and be happy again." He said with concern.

"I am happy Edward." I said with a fake smile.

"You might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me Bella. I know you better than everyone knows you, even better than you know yourself. I can see that you're not happy and it's my fault so just please tell me what I can do to make you happy again." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing Edward. I just need time." I said and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I wished that time would just stand still for a while, because I didn't want this moment to end. Edward broke our hug and helped me up. I actually felt a lot better.

We went back to the house and helped pack everything. Once everything was packed, we got in the cars and left. I could tell that everyone else had fun. Sophia and Kate kept telling me about those two boys they liked so much and they told me about all the fun they had on our trip. I listened and laughed with them until we reached Forks.

The kids we had invited with us thanked us all and headed home. Esme went inside to call the parents and informed them that we had arrived and that their kids would be home in just a few minutes. Emmett helped me get Sophia and Kate to bed then he went back down to play on the Wii with Jasper and Carlisle.

My head was full of things and I was really stressed out.

I decided to go out for a run to clear my head and shake off all the stress. I jumped out the window and saw Edward sitting in the driveway all alone. "Hey." I said and nudged him with my foot.

"Hey." He said and swatted my foot away. "Are you busy?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Did you want to hang out or something?" I asked. He smiled and nodded 'Yes.'

"I know a perfect place where we can go. Just follow me." He said and took off running into the woods. I followed behind him until we reached a meadow. Our meadow; at least the meadow that used to be ours. I remember the very first time he brought me here. He had trusted me enough to see him sparkle and we had shared our first kiss here. Edward sat down and pulled me down with him.

I was shocked that he had actually brought me back here. What shocked me the most was that not only did he pull me down with him, but he pulled me down into his lap. Edward smiled and lied on his back, while I was still sitting on his lap. At first I didn't move, but after a few minutes passed, I turned towards him and straddled him. **(A/N: GASP! What will they do now? I am such a bad person I know!) **

I felt Edward harden under me and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He looked at me with his stupid crooked grin that used to make me melt and winked. "You like what you feel?" He asked shamelessly. If I could blush, I would have been tomato red. Was he insane or something?

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked and he smiled.

"You're the one straddling me. I blame you for making my dick all hard. Earlier today I apologized for flirting with you and kissing you, but I never said I wouldn't do it again." He said, still smiling that crooked smile. I stared at him in disbelief and he winked again. I stood up and was about to go sit a few yards away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on top of him; I was straddling him again.

"Don't go." He said in a hushed voice. If my heart could beat, it would be doing summersaults all over the place. Edward smiled and pulled me down further so I was laying on his chest. I didn't know whether to get up or just lay there. My body took control and snuggled further into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I'm sorry that this can't be us. I'm sorry that Sophia and Kate can't be ours. But most of all, I'm sorry that that it wasn't me waiting for you at the head of the altar on your wedding day." He said. "I swear Bella, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. If I could go back and change that day, I would. But since I can't, I will forever regret that day." He whispered. I gripped his shirt into my fists and he held me tighter.

Edward was hurting hard and I wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. I wanted to kiss him and make his pain go away. I was married to Emmett, yet I wanted to kiss and comfort Edward. I love Edward. Part of me always will. But I love Emmett too much to ruin what we have. The thing that really scared me was that I loved Edward just as much as I loved Emmett.

I held Edward tighter and he understood. He rubbed me back comfortingly until I sat up a little to look at him. His beautiful liquid gold eyes were filled with love and hurt. His hand came up and brushed my cheek slowly. I placed my little hand over his and he slowly ground his hips into mine. Without thinking, I ground my hips back into his. He moaned and let out a loud growl. "Bella." He whispered, his voice full of lust. I grounder harder into him and he flipped us over, so that I was on the bottom.

His lips went straight to my neck, trailing small open mouthed kisses down to my collarbone. I whimpered at the feel of his lips on me. Edward chuckled darkly and licked my bottom lip. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the side of my lips before parting my lips with his own. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and caressed my tongue. I moaned into his mouth and he sucked harder on my tongue.

Edward smiled and pulled my shirt over my head. He tossed it to the side and began kissing the valley between my breasts. "Hmmhm. Your skin is so soft." He murmured into my skin. "You smell so good." He said and kissed my stomach. After kissing and licking up and down my stomach, Edward came up and bit a small spot on my neck. Oh god the pleasure I got from that little bite.

The second I realized how wrong this was, I pushed Edward off me and reached for my shirt. He beat me to it and snatched the shirt of the ground. "Edward, we can't do this." I said, really angry with myself.

"And why not?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"I'm married. I just got back from my honeymoon like a few weeks ago. I love Emmett so I can't do this. Not with you anyways." It really hurt when I said that. I felt my heart tear in two but I knew this had to be done. There was no Edward and I and there could never be. Edward sighed and gave me the shirt. Once I had it on, he buttoned up two out of the four buttons on top.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have put you in this situation." He said sounding really sorry about what happened. I sighed and nodded.

"It's fine Edward. It takes two to do the deed. I could have stopped you at any moment and I chose to wait till now to do so." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"If only the circumstances were different." He sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said quietly.

"You know I love you right?" He said and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Yes. I know." I said sadly. "I love you too." I whispered. Edward sighed louder and pulled me to him again. We sat there just holding each other until the sun began to set. Edward smiled and carried me back to the house. If was am being honest with myself, I have to say that part of me drowned today. The part that loved Edward was drowning in pain and sorrow and no one but Edward could change that. I closed my eyes and welcomed the pain with open arms.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was setting me down on his bed. He lied down next to me and held me until sleep came and took me. For the few hours I was asleep, I couldn't feel the pain. It wasn't gone, just numb enough to the point where I wasn't suffering anymore. After a few more hours, I could feel myself being pulled from a very deep slumber. I could hear a loud thudding. At first it was slow, but then it picked up the pace.

The thud got louder and louder until it was all I could hear. Thud. . . Thud. . . Thud. .Thud. .Thud. Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud. Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The thudding was gone and I could hear a small beeping sound. Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. I felt a cold hand caressing my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and the first person I saw was Edward.

"Oh God, you're finally up." He said and hugged me. He got up and opened the door. "Get my father in here. She's awake." He said to a nurse and she nodded and left. I tried to talk but I couldn't. I blinked several times then looked around. I was in a hospital room and that annoying beeping sound was my heart monitor.

The door flew open and Carlisle walked in. He walked over and took a seat next to me. "Can you hear me Bella?" He whispered. I tried to answer but all I could do was groan. I nodded my head 'yes' and he smiled. "Is the sound of my voice giving you any headaches or any pain at all?" He asked a bit louder. I nodded my head 'no' and he smiled again.

"Can you speak?" Carlisle asked. I groaned many times before I was able to let out a small sound. I cleared my throat and tried again. I was able to let out a squeaky answer.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." Carlisle said and took my temperature. "You seem to be fine. I have asked one of the nurses to call Charlie. He and Renee should be here soon." He said and flashed a small light in my eyes. "Do you remember who I am Bella?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I remember you Carlisle. What's going on? Where's Emmett and Sophia and Kate?" I asked. I needed to see Emmett and my babies. Carlisle gave me a confused look. Where was everyone and what the heck had happened. Why was I in the hospital. Oh my god!

"Carlisle! Why do I have a heartbeat?" I asked, panic coursing through my veins.

"Bella you have a heartbeat because you're alive. Who are Sophia and Kate?" He asked.

"Carlisle please. You're really scaring me. Where are they and why am I here?" I said. Now I was just about ready to lose it. What was going on. All I wanted was to see my babies.

"Bella. Don't you remember what happened?" Edward asked.

"NO." I said. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a few seconds, having one of their silent conversations. After a few seconds Edward nodded and Carlisle turned back to face me.

"Bella. A month and a half ago I led you to the woods by your house and told you I was leaving. I told you I was leaving in order to protect you. Do you remember?" Edward asked. Of course I remembered when he left me but it was more than a month and a half ago. I decided to just listen to what he had to say.

"Yes. I remember." I said.

"When I left, I headed back to my house. After about 20 minutes, I realized that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I realized that I loved you and I couldn't leave you. Even if it was to protect you. I ran back to your house as fast as I could, but you weren't there. I traced your scent back to the woods and I found you lying on the floor with a pool of blood around your head. You had passed out and hit your head on a rock when you fell." He said. I was shocked. I didn't remember any of that.

After Edward had left, I had went back to my house and cried endlessly for months before the night Emmett came back and told me that Rosalie had left him and that she and Edward were together now. All this thinking and remembering was giving me a headache.

"I picked you up and carried you to the hospital, where Carlisle took care of you. You slipped into a coma and you are just now waking up." Edward said with an apologetic smile. This couldn't be true. If it was, then that would mean that this was all a dream. Edward was lying. He wasn't telling me the truth.

"I don't believe you. If you were telling the truth, that would mean I was in a coma for a month and a half." I said. He looked at me and nodded. I looked over to Carlisle. He would never lie to me. He nodded in agreement with Edward. Carlisle handed me his chart and I read it. They were telling the truth.

I was admitted into his care a month and a half ago. So it was all a dream. Emmett, Sophia, Kate, the wedding, the honeymoon. It was all a lie that my brain chose to make me believe. It was all just a figment of my imagination. All of it. Emmett didn't love me. I didn't have his daughters. Rosalie still hated me. And worst of all I wasn't married and I must still be human.

The hot tears pouring down my cheeks only confirmed that I was still human. "I'll go get you some medication to ease the pain Bella." Carlisle said and exited the room. Edward came over and sat on the bed next to me. He took my hand in his and I cringed at how cold it was. He quickly dropped my hand and I saw the pain in his eyes. I hurt Edward in my stupid dream and when I woke up from that stupid dream I hurt him again. Way to go Bella. Just tear his heart out and stomp on it why don't you.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked and caressed my cheek. This time around, I welcomed the cold and he seemed to appreciate that. I told Edward all about my dream. How Emmett and I had kids and got married. How I was happy until he kissed me and said he wanted me. Then I told him about what had happened in the meadow, and then how I woke up a few moments ago only to be told I was in a coma.

He pulled me into his embrace and I held him as tightly as I could. "I'm sorry that I left you in the first place. I'm sorry that I hurt you before I left and in your dream." He said and kissed the top of my head lightly. Gosh, he seemed to be sorry a lot lately. I hugged him tighter and rubbed his back soothingly. I wanted for Edward to stop hurting more than anything.

"Don't be. You tried to do the right thing and I had to go ahead and knock myself into a dream where I'm married to your brother." I said and he chuckled.

"You could have ended up with anyone. It could have been Jasper or even Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley, but you settle for Emmett." He said and chuckled again. "Why him. What do you see in him?" Edward asked with curiosity. He pulled back a little and looked at me.

"Jasper kind of scares me and Tyler would most likely have hit me with his car again." I said and Edward laughed. I was glad to see that he wasn't wearing that hurt expression anymore.

"That still leaves Mike. What about him?" He said with a smile.

"Do you even have to ask. Oh god, I don't even want to know how that would have worked out. No way in hell I'm going to settle for a marriage where I would end up having a threesome with Mike and Jessica. Hell no!" I said and Edward was laughing uncontrollably. Another voice boomed from the doorway and I saw Emmett laughing with Jasper standing next to him chuckling.

When they finally stopped laughing, Emmett walked in. "Honey, I'm here!" He said in a mocking voice. He came up and hugged me tightly. "So, you have my kids huh?" He said casually. Edward growled and Jasper busted out laughing. It was awkward watching Jasper laugh.

"I'M WARNING YOU BICTCH. THAT IS MY SISTER IN THAT ROOM. IF YOU DON'T MOVE AND LET ME THROUGH IN 3 SECONDS I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU, THEN FORCE MY WAY INTO THAT ROOM!!!" I heard Alice yell from the hallway.

"I'm sorry but she already has three visitors and that is the most we can allow." A nurse said to Alice.

"That's it! You're asking for it lady!" Alice yelled. Jasper opened the door and grabbed Alice.

"I'm sorry this is my wife. She came with me to visit our sister." He said and the nurse gave Alice a dirty look before walking away. Alice balled up her little fists and shook with rage.

"That's right bitch! You better run!" She yelled as Jasper pulled her into the room and closed the door. "That lady has a lot of nerve trying to tell me that I can't - . . . Hey Bella. Move over Emmett." She yelled and flung herself at me. She hugged me tightly and sat in my lap. "Oh My God Bella. I can't believe you're awake. Well actually I can because I saw it coming, but I'm still very happy. Wait till you see the get well present I got you. You're going to love it." She kept talking until a frantic looking Renee burst through the door.

"Bella baby. Are you okay baby. I am so happy to see you're awake." She said and squeezed the life out of me. Charlie being his usual awkward self walked up to me and gave me a one arm hug and patted my hand.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Bells." Charlie said.

After a couple of minutes Carlisle walked in and said that everyone needed to leave so I could rest. I would be able to leave in two days if I rested and everything went well. Everyone bid their farewells and left. The door opened and Esme popped her head inside. She smiled and came in.

"I hope you don't mind Bella. I came to see if you were alright." She said and sat on the bed. I sat up and pilled her into a hug. She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. I brought you some food." She said. Just then the door opened and an angry looking Rosalie walked in holding several bowls.

She set them down on the table in the corner and took a seat across the room. Esme hugged me again and I smiled. "Thank you for the food Esme. Thank you too Rosalie." I said and smiled when Rosalie didn't give me her death glare. She gave me the usual glare and that was just fine with me. Although I would miss the nice Rose from my dreams.

Esme smiled and stoop up. "No problem at all Bella. If you need anything at all, you tell Carlisle to call me and I'll be here. I'll let you rest now." She said and walked to the door. Rosalie got up and followed Esme. They both walked out the door, but before it closed, Rosalie popped her head back in.

"Get better soon Bella." She said with a less deadly glare and closed the door. Wow she was actually being nice to me. Who knows, maybe if I become a vampire, in a hundred years or so, she and I could be friends like in my dream. I sighed and lied down. I was really tired, despite sleeping for almost two months. A nurse walked in and put something in my Ivy. After a few seconds, I felt my eyes close and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Oh god. There goes that stupid beeping sound again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I could barely see anything because the lights were dimmed. My eyes adjust to the slight darkness and I saw Edward sitting in the corner reading a book. I shifted and tried to sit up.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "Bella, you should lie down and rest." He said with concern.

"Edward, I've been lying down and resting for almost two months. I'll be fine." I said and sat up fully. He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and flicked his nose.

"Are you going to sit here and complain about how stubborn I am or are you going to help me into my clothes?" I said and he scoffed.

"You're staying in bed missy. If you get up, I'll call the nurses and have Carlisle hold you here for days." He said with a grin. I wanted to slap it right off his face. I put on the saddest face I could muster in my condition and looked up at Edward.

"All I want is to put on my own clothes. Don't you want me to be happy and comfortable?" I asked, still pouting. He looked at me and made a face.

"Bella, don't look at me like that." He whispered.

"Why? Do I dazzle you?" I asked hopefully. He laughed and shook his head.

"Not a chance. I just want you to stay put; at least until tomorrow. I'll try to talk Carlisle into letting you out early. So please stay put." He said.

"But all I want is to get my own clothes on. Not this hideous gown." I said and looked down at said gown. Edward sighed and rubbed the back of head.

"Please stay in bed." He said again. I gave up and sighed loudly.

"Fine! Make yourself useful and hand me some of the food Esme left for me." I said sourly. Edward smiled and got up to get the food. He unwrapped it from the foil and placed it on the table. He adjusted the table so that I could eat. I ignored him and his stupid smile and ate quietly.

He attempted to carry on a conversation but gave up when he saw that I wasn't going to talk to him. He chuckled and moved the table to the side. "WOW" he said and walked back to his chair next to me. I was planning on ignoring him, but I was curious as to what had him so happy.

"What the hell are you smiling about Edward?" I asked rudely.

His smile got wider and he shrugged. "Nothing." He said, still smiling.

"Fine then. Don't tell me if you don't want. I don't even care." I said and he shrugged again. "You can go ahead and get out of my room." I said and pulled the covers over my head. I got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep. Stupid Edward being all stupid with his stupidity.

The bed dipped a little and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. "Please don't be mad at me Bella." He said and pulled the cover down slightly. "Please." He said with a pout. Oh my freaking god! Was he trying to kill me with that sexy little pout. He leaned down and kissed my nose. Him kissing my nose made me wonder.

Were Edward and I still together? Was him dumping me still valid? He must have noticed the change in my mood. "What's wrong love?" He asked. Awww he called me love. After that little thought, I mentally slapped myself for getting my hopes up. For all I know, he could have moved on.

"Are we still. . . . You know. . . ." I trailed off and he understood. I was too embarrassed to look at him so I looked down. Edward put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking into his beautiful golden eyes. He smiled and looked down at my lips.

Oh my god! Was he going to do what I think he was? Was he really going to kiss me. He smiled and leaned closer to me. The freaking heart monitor was going crazy. This was so embarrassing. My heart needed to calm down right now. The heart monitor practically exploded when Edward's lips touched mine. Our lips gently moved against each other. **(A/N: Please don't hate me)**

I smiled when I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I was in seventh heaven. I never wanted Edward to let me go. Our tongues danced around, slowly caressing each other. Edward remembered my need for air and pulled back. I whimpered at the loss of contact. Edward chuckled and pecked my lips.

I smiled. My dream did me no justice whatsoever. Edward was a much better kisser when I was awake. I honestly couldn't believe he actually kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" He asked and I nodded.

"I guess so."I said softly.

"Bella, I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I really want you back in my life. I don't want to be without you. Will you take me back into your life?" He said and touched my cheek. I leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. I'll always want you Edward." I said. He hugged me then fixed my pillow and the covers.

"Go to sleep now love." He said and walked towards the door.

"Edward, don't leave!" I sat up and shouted.

He dimmed the lights and came back to me. He lied down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Where would I go? I swear to you Bella, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not unless you want me gone." He said and held me tighter. "I love you." He whispered and my heart swelled.

"I love you too." I said, just before I fell back asleep. My sleep was dreamless and peaceful. I slept, until I felt Edward on top of me. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Hmmm good morning." I said and kissed his cheek again. I heard a light giggle and opened my eyes.

"Well good morning to you too sweet cheeks." Alice said. Oh god, I kissed Alice and thought it was Edward. Good thing I thought of morning breath and didn't go for her mouth. Eww that would not have ended well.

"Alice. What are you doing on top of me?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I just had a vision that you would kiss me, on the cheek of course, if I sat on you." she said with a smile. She is crazier than I remember.

"You know if you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask." I said and hugged her while kissing her cheek again. The door opened and Emmett walked in. He screamed and shielded his eyes.

"I can come back later if you two want some time alone." He said and laughed.

Alice looked at Emmett with a smile. "We were actually in the middle of something." She said and straddled me. She pulled her shirt over her head and kissed my neck. Emmett gasped and jumped up and down. He ran back down the hall and started yelling.

"Jasper! Edward come see! Bella and Alice are getting it on." He shouted.

Alice put her shirt back on and laughed. She handed me a little bottle. "Spray this when I'm gone, then toss the bottle out the window." She said and hopped out the window. I sprayed the stuff in the bottle and tossed it out the window. I smiled and lied back down and pretended to sleep.

Edward and Jasper ran back towards the room at human speed with Emmett behind them. Emmett pushed the door open. "Dude look!" Emmett shouted and pointed into the room.

I acted like I had just woke up. "Emmett can you stop yelling. I have a headache." I said, acting like I was in pain. Edward rushed to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Just go back to sleep love." He said and gently pushed me back down. He smiled down at me and kissed me. I smiled innocently and let my eyes flutter closed. It was easier to trick Edward when he thought I was in pain.

"Dude the only scent in here that belongs to Alice is a day old. The last time she was here was yesterday morning." Jasper said and hit Emmett in the back of the head. Once Edward and Jasper left, I got up and smiled. Alice jumped back in through the window.

"Boys are so naïve she said with a smile." I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Emmett came up to me and frowned. "How could you of all people do that to me Bella. I thought we had something special. We were even married once." He said referring to my dream. I rolled my eyes and hit him with the soda that was on the table next to me.

"If you don't leave me alone about that dream, I will personally kill you." I said menacingly.

Emmett busted out laughing and I rolled my eyes again. He thought that my dream was just so hilarious. He constantly laughed at me about it. I glared at him, just as Carlisle came into the room. "Dr. Cullen, this man is scaring me and I wish to have him removed from my room." I said. Carlisle laughed and shooed Emmett out of the room. I smiled and waved while he stuck his tongue out at me.

Carlisle looked me over quickly and told me I was free to go. "You seem to have recovered rather quickly. If you feel any pain, you need to take the medicine. If you feel that the medicine isn't helping, you can call me."

"Wooo! Carlisle wants Bella to _"Call"_ him." Emmett said from the doorway and Jasper snickered.

"Watch out Dr. Cullen. She's a bit young and her dad is a cop." Jasper joked and he and Emmett burst into more laughter. Those two idiots just didn't know when to stop. Carlisle hit them both on the head on his way out of the room. I smiled and waited for the nurse.

Once the nurse came, she removed my ivy and replaced it with a band-aid. When I was free of all wires, I went to the bathroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was in the room holding a get well teddy bear and flowers. I smiled and hugged him.

"Are you feeling better love?" he asked and kissed me.

"Yeah. You didn't have to get _those_ things." I said and glared at the bear and the flowers.

"I wanted to." He said. "Plus I felt bad for throwing away all those teddy bears and flowers that the kids from school got you." He said and kissed me again.

"Why'd you throw them away?" I asked.

"I don't want other people getting you nice things. That's my job." He said.

He and I walked out to the hospital parking lot and he put the flowers and the bear in the back seat. Right before I got into Edward's car, I heard an engine rev behind us. I turned around to see Alice sitting in the driver seat of the car she had got me in my dream. I almost passed out.

The car looked so much better now. Alice hopped out of the car and carried me to it. She threw me into the driver's seat and smiled. "You need to go test drive this baby. I knew you would love your get well gift." She said and hopped into the passenger seat. "We'll see you later Eddie." She said. I barely even tapped the gas with my foot and we were speeding out of the parking lot. After about an hour of driving around, Alice told me to head to Seattle so we could go shopping.

I would have normally said no, but I had been in a coma for very long and I knew Alice missed playing Bella Barbie. I smiled and drove us to the mall. After countless hours of shopping, she finally allowed me to drive her home. I drove to the Cullen house and Alice got out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning buddy. By the way, Esme wants you to stay for dinner tomorrow night." She said cheerfully and Edward came out.

He kissed me softly and hopped into the passenger seat. I drove to my house and he took half of my bags up to my room through the window. I grabbed the rest of the bags and walked into the house. Charlie and Renee were shocked to see me. "I thought you didn't get out till tomorrow kiddo." Charlie said. Renee hugged me asked about all the bags.

"Alice took me shopping as soon as I was released." I said and she smiled.

"That's wonderful, she's a nice you want me to help you put those clothes away?" She asked.

"No thanks. I need some time alone." I said and picked up the bags.

"I have to leave tomorrow baby. Phil has a game." She said with an apologetic smile. I nodded in understanding and went up to my room. Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I put the bags down by the closet and took my clothes off. I changed into a tank top and shorts.

I was just about to go lay down next to Edward when he got up and locked my door. He came back to my bed and pushed me down. He got on top of me and kissed me. This kiss was different from all of the other kisses. This one was rough and full of want and need. For once, Edward wasn't worrying about my safety and that made me suspicious.

"Aren't you going to stop the kiss and say I'm crossing the line." I asked. He ignored me and continued kissing me. I giggled and kissed him back.

**A/N: Okay. I know exactly what's going through your head right now. **_"What the hell was this bitch thinking when she wrote this chapter and where the hell is my pitchfork." _**But before we all grab our torches and pitchforks and get an angry mob together to come find me, let's stop and think about all the good times we've had. Remember how I always gave quick updates. Just tell me I'm forgiven and I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Are you guys ready? This is the last chapter of this story. Both sad and relieved

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

*******

_Last time on missing piece:_

_I was just about to go lay down next to Edward when he got up and locked my door. He came back to my bed and pushed me down. He got on top of me and kissed me. This kiss was different from all of the other kisses. This one was rough and full of want and need. For once, Edward wasn't worrying about my safety and that made me suspicious. _

"_Aren't you going to stop the kiss and say I'm crossing the line?" I asked. He ignored me and continued kissing me. I giggled and kissed him back._

Edward growled playfully and I giggled. He pulled me up, but we fell onto the floor with a loud thud. All of the sudden, there was a knock on my door. "Bella honey, are you okay in there? I heard growling and loud thumps." Renee said, sounding very concerned. Edward smiled and kissed my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I tried to push him off but he growled again.

"Edward! Shut up. My mom can hear you." I whispered. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders and continued sucking on my neck. "I'm alright mom." I shouted to Renee. "I dropped a few things and I tend to growl when I get angry or stressed." I lied smoothly.

"Alright. Be careful in there, and cut out the growling. It's a bit freaky." She said and laughed. I didn't move until I heard her footsteps going back down the stairs. Edward growled and kissed me again.

"What the hell? You're going to make my mom think I'm crazy. Stop growling." I said as Edward picked me up and headed for my bedroom door. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed softly.

"We're going to go take a shower." He said. Now the only thing on my mind was a naked Edward. I almost creamed myself. Edward looked at me devilishly and smiled. I guess he can smell my arousal. He shut the bathroom door after he walked in. He put me down and started the shower.

It would be an understatement to say I was excited. I stripped down to my bra and panties. Edward removed his shirt and slowly unbuckled his belt. The belt hit the floor with a clunk. He then unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. Who would have guessed Edward went commando. I smiled and blushed at the sight of his length. I was not at all disappointed.

Without hesitation, he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side, then ripped my panties off. I felt awkward having Edward's lust filled eyes roaming my naked body. He licked his lips and smiled at me. My face must have been the deepest shade of crimson. Edward pulled me to him and kissed my lips urgently.

He carried me into the shower and ran his hands through my partially wet hair. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He said and kissed me urgently again. I kissed him back just as urgently and before I knew it, I was up against the wall with Edward's body pressed against mine.

I could feel his cock growing harder and harder against my stomach. I really liked this side of Edward. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he was like this more often. He pressed himself harder against me and I moaned loudly. I was officially on cloud nine. "Geez Bella. Wake up the whole neighborhood, why don't you." Edward said against my lips and I giggled.

"Shut up and make me feel good." I said, trying to sound seductive. I can't believe I just told Edward to shut up and make me feel good. I don't know where this confidence is coming from, but I like it. Edward growled and bit my neck gently. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me.

I could tell Edward was getting excited. At the sound of my moan he growled and bit me harder. Oh god! Forget cloud nine, I was in seventh heaven. I pushed back against Edward and wrapped my hand around his shaft. I moved my hand up and down ever so slowly. He growled and threw his head back in pleasure while bucking his hips to match my hand movements.

I moved my hand faster up and down his shaft and he gripped the shower head for support. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was ragged. Before he had the chance to open his eyes, I got down and took his dick into my mouth. My oh my, Edward tasted good. Hmmm.

I guess my warm mouth took him by surprise, because his eyes flew open and he looked down at me with shock. "You don't have to do that Bella." He said in a whisper. I looked up and smiled.

"I _want_ to do this Edward." I assured him. His smiled spread across his face and I took him into my mouth again. I will never get tired of his taste. Edward bucked his hips slowly and I hollowed my cheeks to take in more of him. I licked and sucked in time to meet his thrusts. He groaned and I felt him stiffen. Before I knew it, he was releasing his sweet load into my mouth. I really didn't know what to do after this.

Do I swallow or do I spit it out? Well, I am a bit curious of how it would feel to swallow. I breathed deeply through my nose before swallowing Edward's load. He looked at me in surprise and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You taste really good." I said and licked the tip of his dick. He looked embarrassed and his dick twitched a bit. I got up and he kissed me deeply. I felt his hands travel up my stomach and down my back. He lowered his head and kissed my neck, then my collarbone, then my shoulder and last but not least, my right breast.

He bit down gently and I moaned loudly. I heard someone run up the stairs and knock on the bathroom door. "Are you sure you're okay baby?" Renee asked. Great, now I'm pretty sure she's questioning my sanity.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I just spilled my shampoo and growled in frustration again." I said.

"Okay. Call me if you need me." She said and walked back down the stairs.

Edward gave me a fake disappointed look. "I can see that you enjoy moaning loudly." He said and I blushed. I looked down and heard him chuckle. He grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he placed his dick at my entrance, rubbing my clit very slowly.

"Stop teasing me Edward." I said with a scowl. He ignored me and rubbed his dick against my entrance even slower. God he was an ass. Two can play his game. I grabbed his hard cock and squeezed as hard as I could and his head flew back. I released him and smiled in satisfaction.

"Geez Bella. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe." I said and kissed him.

"I love you." He said seriously. His eyes were filled with love.

"I love you too baby." I said and slowly pushed into me. I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I wouldn't have it any other way. When he was in all the way, he stilled and held me tighter. I wiggled a little and adjusted to his size. He kissed my forehead and slowly thrust into me. I ground my hips and met his thrusts as they quickened.

Before long he was pounding into me and I was kissing him to cover up our loud moans. Edward pushed me back against the wall and pumped me faster. I felt my walls clenching and his dick growing harder. After a few more thrusts, I came. Edward pumped harder and rubbed my clit to help me ride out the waves of my orgasm.

He came soon after me and we sat under the spray of the shower holding each other and panting. Tonight is a night that I shall never forget. I hugged Edward tighter, loving the feel of his cold skin against my warm skin. He looked at me and brushed a strand of hair off my face. "Bella." He said in a whisper. "If you still want eternity with me, I'll give it to you." I remained quiet and thought his offer over.

"Do you want me to have eternity with you?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "More than you know." He said.

"What changed your mind? A few months ago, you wouldn't even talk to me about being turned into a vampire, and now you're okay with changing me?" I said, slightly confused.

"The day I left you, I felt horrible. In the 20 minutes it took me to go back and find you, I thought about how much I loved you. When I found you lying on the floor unconscious, I nearly died. I want you with me forever so that I can protect you and love you. I would never want to see you unconscious or with someone else or . . . . . Or dead." He finished with a sigh.

"As long as you want me for eternity, then I want to be around for eternity. I love you and only you. You don't ever have to worry about me going off with someone else Edward. I don't want anyone but you." I said and he pulled me to his chest. I smiled and once again welcomed his cold marble skin.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity before Edward got up and we washed ourselves off. When we got out of the shower, we got dressed for bed and he carried me back to my room. He put me on my bed and lied down next to me. The last thing I remember was Edward kissing me lightly and whispering in my ear. "Goodnight Bella. I love you."

I fell into a deep slumber and dreamt of a place where Edward and I were together and were able to live happily ever after. Beep, Beep . . . . Beep, Beep . . . . Beep, Beep. **(A/N: Is she in the hospital having another dream?)** I opened my eyes and turned off the alarm clock. I tried to move but my body was stiff. I struggled around a bit then finally got up and went to the bathroom. There was a note taped to the shower door.

_Bella,_

_I had to leave early this morning so I could hunt, shower and get ready. I'll be back soon to pick you up for school. I love you. Please be safe until I get back :)_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt heavenly against my aching muscles. When the water began to run cold I stepped out and got dressed. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Charlie and Renee were sitting at the table laughing and eating breakfast. I smiled and took a seat at the table. Renee passed me a bowl of cereal and I began eating.

"I'm leaving in a little bit. Charlie is driving me to the airport." Renee said with a sad smile.

"I'm really going to miss you mom. We didn't get a chance to spend any time together. I was unconscious the whole time you were here." I said and got up to hug her.

"Don't worry baby I'll come back very soon. We'll be able to hang out and talk about boys." She said and Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. I smiled and sat back down to finish my cereal.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie got up to get it. I could tell he was truly uncomfortable with the thought of me and Renee talking about boys. I giggled and took a bite of toast and stole a few bits of eggs from Renee's plate. She giggled and stole my toast.

"Yes she's in the kitchen with her mom." I heard Charlie say from the living room. "Are you two driving to school together?" He asked whoever it was that had knocked at the door.

"I hope so. Only if Bella wants to." I heard Edward's voice reply. Charlie and Edward walked into the kitchen. I jumped up and hugged Edward. He smiled and squeezed me tight.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Good." I whispered back.

"Are you sore?" He whispered.

"Not so much anymore. My hot shower this morning helped a lot." I said and he smiled and kissed my forehead. He reluctantly let go of me and walked over to Renee to say hi.

"Good morning Mrs. Dwyer." He said politely.

"Hello Edward." Renee responded and hugged him. "I told you to call me Renee." She said with a smile.

"I heard you were leaving today. I hope you have a very safe flight Renee." He said and hugged her again. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Edward." She said and headed upstairs to grab her purse. When she came back down Edward and I said goodbye to her and Charlie. I gave him my car keys and he drove us to school. He pulled up next to Emmett's jeep and all eyes were on us. Rosalie was actually smiling at me. I got out of the car and Alice hugged me.

"Don't forget, Esme wants you over for dinner tonight." Alice said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I won't forget." I said with a smile. Rosalie walked up and looked at me awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" She said and gave me a small smile.

"A lot better. Thank you." I replied with a smile.

Her smile got bigger and she gave me a weird one arm hug. I smiled and hugged her back. The other students were practically ogling us as we walked to our classes. It was like my dream all over again, except with a different lover. I smiled as Edward wrapped his arm around me. "As soon as we graduate, you can have eternity with me." he said with a smile.

He was going to change me into a vampire! I smiled at the thought of having Edward forever. He leaned down and kissed me. My heart swelled and I kissed him back. Edward really was my **MISSING PIECE.**

**A/N: I appreciate all the people who stuck with me throughout this crappy story. Thanks for the reviews (even the threats to update). . . If we were all in a big sexy relationship I would buy you all flower, candy and stuffed animals. . . **


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, I have a new story up called Geeks in Love and I would really appreciate it if you would go check it out. Thank you all so much:)


End file.
